


The Mask the Anime Series.

by Nexik



Category: The Mask (1994), The Mask - Fandom, The Mask the animated series
Genre: Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, Anime/Manga Fusion, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Comedy, Gen, Harems, High School, Hope, Hope Punk, Humor, Manga & Anime, Meta, No Smut, Plot Twists, Psychological, Reboot, Remade, Remake, Remix, Romantic Comedy, Shounen, non-crossover, soft-reboot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:09:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 44,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24737449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nexik/pseuds/Nexik
Summary: Jinmu Nabeshin was an ordinary teenage schlub who didn't fit in until one day he stumbles across a mask and... Sold it at an antique shop. Anticlimactic I know, but (during a museum heist) that mask comes back to him whether he likes it or not, for it is time for the return of The Mask as he was meant to be... A hero (kind of.)
Kudos: 1





	The Mask the Anime Series.

**Author's Note:**

> A bit slow at first but it's necessary for world building and character development. If you want to see the mask right away skip to page 53. (ps. I mark this as teens but there are a bit of swearing and some violence but not in gory detail. Also I drop three C bombs but only for a very powerful dude who really deserves it.)

Page 1 

Panel 1: A horrible cloudy day.

Panel 2: A giant green lightning bolt flashes.

Panel 3: Something falls from the sky.

Panel 4: It comes closer to the screen and reveals that it's the Jim Carrey mask. 

Panel 5: The mask plunges into a stormy river. 

Panel 6: The mask starts to sink into the abyss.

Panel 7: The mask sinks even deeper and it starts to glow green. 

Page 2

Panel 1: Jinmu’s face is underwater and he is screaming bubbles.

Panel 2: We are in a middle school bathroom where some bullies are giving Jinmu a swirly. A bully flushes the toilet.

Uno: What's wrong, Jim? You look kind of flushed. HAHA!

Panel 3: Jinmu is yanked out of the toilet and gasps for air.

Panel 4: Uno, a bully with a pompadour, slams Jinmu against the wall, pinning him. 

Uno: That'll teach you to flirt with my girl!

Panel 5: 

Jinmu :( cough) I wasn't flirting with Chouko. I was just carrying her books for her like she asked.

Panel 6: 

Uno: Who?

Jinmu: um… that’s “your girl’s” name.

Uno: Oh yeah! I always forget.

Page 3

Panel 1: A second bully with a cigarette in his mouth, PAFUKA, comes over to Jinmu.

Pafuka: All girls in this school are the exclusive privilege of the "Tough Guy Gang”. 

Jimmu: So you're calling women items, basically. Very #MeToo.

Panel 2: The main boys shout.

Uno: Shut it Jim!

Jinmu: It’s Jinmu.

Uno: I’ll call you whatever the fuck I want! JIM!

Panel 3: Pafuka blows some smoke into Jinmu’s face.

Pafuka: yeah JIM! 

Jinmu: (cough cough) why do you guys hate my lungs? You know you really shouldn't be smoking here and at all because you're underage…

Panel 4: A knife slams on the wall very close to Jinmu’s Face. 

Panel 5: We see both the main bully and the third boy holding the knife that is sporting a very dirty beard for his age.

Shanku: Tough guys can do whatever the hell they want. And nice guys like you are nothing but prey. So start praying!

Jinmu: the pun you just said makes no sense in Japanese… 

Page 4

Panel 1: 

Uno: That's how the world works! Nothing supposed to make sense! It just happens. No reason required.

Panel 2: 

Uno: No one wants to be heroes anymore. Doing the right thing will only get you into even worse trouble than doing the bad. Why else would we elect monsters and turn superheroes into murderers. From now on the bad guys win. 

Panel 3:

Uno: And when the Tough Guy Gang graduates into the only high school in Enerima, we will grow and take over the city, with me as their leader. 

Panel 4: The bully lets Jinmu go from the wall. 

Uno: So see you at the graduation tomorrow. By the way I was going to give you this after graduation but since I’m a “nice guy”…

Panel 5: The bully gives Jinmu a massive wedgie. The bully is smiling while Jinmu is in massive pain.

Uno: Here is your graduation wedgie!

Panel 6: Jinmu is on the ground with his underwear over his head from an atomic wedgie as the shadows of the bullies leave and laugh at him.

Pafuka : that was one epic wedgie boss! 

Shanku: What a loser. He'll never find a girl… or even a guy if he could.

Uno: Let's get some saki boys! Drinks are all on the shop owner. 

Page 5

Panel 1: Jinmu is walking through a damp rundown part of Enerima city. 

Jinmu: This is just great. It’s bad enough I had to deal with those jerks in middle school, now they're going to torture me throughout high school.

Panel 2: 

Jinmu: Why doesn't anyone like me? Especially girls. It can't be because I'm too nice. Can it? 

Panel 3: Jinmu is surprised as a voice calls out in the distance for help.

Jinmu: Great I'm talking to myself again. I truly am a lonely los-

Red-tailed girl: OH MY GOD! MY DOG! HELP!

Panel 4: Jinmu quickly runs up to the troubled young girl around his age with a long red pigtail.

Jinmu: Wh-what's wrong?!

Red-tailed girl: my precious puppy fell into the river and I can't find her! 

Panel 5: Jinmu looks over the railing into the river that looks kind of like the dirtiest part of Shibuya River.

Jinmu: She’s down there?! 

Red-tailed girl: Please do something! She doesn't know how to swim yet!

Panel 6: Jinmu tries to scale down the concrete rail into the river to get the dog. 

Jinmu: OK I'll go down there and get her.

Red-tailed girl: Thank you so much! I am eternally grateful to have such a caring man to hel-

Dog: BARK!

Page 6

Panel 1: The girl spots her gigantic and elderly Akita dog, while Jinmu is still dangling on the other side of the railing. 

Red-tailed girl: (gasp) Mochimaru! You're ok!

Jinmu: What?!

Panel 2: The girl then goes to her dog and pets it out of relief as Jinmu starts to slip. 

Red-tailed girl: You must've climbed out of the river all on your own… you really can swim! Must be strong instincts. Who is a smart girl?! Who is the smartest puppy?! Yes you are!!! 

Jinmu: Your dogs OK? That's nice but can you please help me out? I'm starting to sli-

Panel 3: Same panel as before, but Jinmu slips into the river. 

Jinmu: AAAAAAHHHH!!!

Red tailed girl: Wait. Wasn't I forgetting something? 

Panel 4: The dog bites the end of her pigtail. 

Panel 5: The dog then drags her away like a sack of potatoes. But, she's OK with it.

Red-tailed girl: Yeah you're probably right. It's nothing. Now take me home, girl!

Page 7

Panel 1: Jinmu rolls down the vertical tiles…

Jinmu: WAAAAHH! 

Panel 2: -- and into the shallow dirty water of the concrete river. Splash!

Panel 3: Jinmu gets up but is soaked and covered in filth.

Jinmu: pu pu pu oh god it got in my mouth…

Panel 4: Jinmu sits up but is still in the water. 

Jinmu: This sucks! I can't take this anymore. I don't want to be the nice guy anymore. I wish I could just let loose just for one day. Just to teach the world a lesson. If only I had the power to do it.

Panel 5: Something bumps against him through the stream of the river. It surprised him a little bit. 

Panel 6: He picks it up 

Panel 7: It is the mask.

Jinmu: What exactly is this? 

Page 8

Panel 1: Same panel as before but the mask is in different hands. 

Storeowner: It's a piece of junk. 

Panel 2: We are now in an antique shop. The storeowner is judging the mask, but is not impressed. Jinmu is still covered in filth.

Jinmu: But it looks like an antique. It certainly smells like one. 

Storeowner: It also smells like garbage, like you, but it does look early European. Possibly Metropataymia.

Jinmu: That can't be a real place…. 

Storeowner: It was, but not anymore. That's history for you.

Jinmu: Right….

  
Panel 3: 

Storeowner: I’ll give you 2,000 yen. 

Jinmu: Oh, come on. That thing looks like a solid 32,000 yen at least. Please. I've been through a lot. 

Panel 4: The shop owner gives Jinmu money. He takes it. 

Storeowner: Tell you what I'll give you 5,000 yen for the mask and for you to get the hell out of my shop before you stink up the place. 

Jinmu: (Sigh) Deal…

Panel 5: Jinmu walks out of the store and counts the money. 

Jinmu: Well, at least I got some clarity for this ( way too common) crappy day And I got money for new underwear. 

Panel 6: Jinmu walks away from the shop and into the city. 

Jinmu: All right, high school. Hit me with your worst. I'm ready for anything.

Page 9

Panel 1: One years later. We are in a small apartment filled with anime memorabilia, a poster of Billy Wolf (the mask movie parody), a computer, drawing tablet, lots of paper with (mostly naked anime ladies), used screen tone and precision knife, Doujinshis, lots of medication pills on his dresser, and a cowgirl poster by Kenix. Jinmu is sleeping in his bed with his dog just waking up. (A Japanese chin breed.)

Jinmu: ZZZZZZzzzzzz….

Mawaru: Yawn.

Panel 2: The dog starts spinning on the bed.

Mawaru: Wra- Wroo, Wra- Wroo, Wra- Wroo.

Panel 3: The dog keeps spinning but then falls off the bed, waking Jinmu.

Mawaru: Wra- Wroo, Wra- Wroo, Wra- ARF! 

Jinmu: zzzz- HA!

Panel 4: Jinmu grabs his phone to see what time it is. 

Jinmu: Dear Lord boy, you scared me again. Yaaaawn… 

Panel 5 : He is shocked by the time. 

Jinmu: 8:21?! I’m going to be late for school again!

Panel 6: Through an after image affect he gets out of bed, changes into his clothes, takes his pills, puts all his junk in his bag, and grabs some dog food out of the sink. 

Jinmu: Crap, Crap. Crap in an Onigiri! 

Panel 7: Jinmu drops a half-open box of dog food into the dog bowl and runs to the door! The dog nibbles on the box. 

Jinmu: Thanks Mawaru. As usual, you're a better alarm clock than my stupid smart phone. 

Page 10

Panel 1: Jinmu is running on the street with a bagel in one hand and brushing his teeth with the other. 

Jinmu: CRUB-CRUB-CRUB…

Panel 2: In the fork in the road is Jinmu on the left and a girl in a school uniform on the right TOMIKO. 

Panel 3: They bump into each other like an old anime cliché. There appears to be a familiar red pigtail somewhere in the background. 

Jinmu & Tomiko: oof! 

Panel 4: Both of them fall to the ground.

Panel 5: Jinmu gets right back up and waves goodbye.

Jinmu:I’mreallysorrybutI’mlateforschoolbye!

Tomiko: No, it’s fine…

Panel 6: She opens Jinmu’s wallet that she pick pocketed. 

Tomi: Hmmm… Nabeshin Jinmu…I think I know that family name 

Panel 7: She closes the wallet with one hand and smiles with one eye open.

Tomiko: Today's my lucky day. 

Page 11

Panel 1: We are at a huge run down high school. At the gate is a cop car.

Kanawai: Another day, another of squalor in this degenerate learning prison. 

Panel 2: We are in the police car with police officers KANAWAI and DAISUKE. Kanawai is clenching the steering wheel with a permanent frown while Daisuke has Swiss Rolls on his lap.

Kanawai: It makes me sick how our hard earned tax money is being thrown away at this dump of a high school, which should be used to hire more cops in this bigger dump we call the city.

Daisuke: munch-munch… oh, it's not all that bad Kanawai. A new bakery just opened up down the block. You have to try these orange cream Swiss rolls. It's like I'm eating a beautiful citrus angel. 

Panel 3: Kanawai looks at Daisuke with anger and slaps the Swiss Roll out of his hand. 

Kanawai: Daisuke!!! Now's not the time for snacks and weird cannibal metaphors. Every second the Tough Guy Gang hires new recruits. There are already hundreds of the little bastards taking over the school. Soon they'll be as powerful as the Yakuza after graduation. We must be ready whenev…

Panel 4: Jinmu brushes against the police car, slightly bending the car’s antenna as he hurries to the gate. That sets Kanawai off. 

  
Kanawai: Hah?! 

Panel 5: Kanawai stepped out of the car in anger. Jinmu is startled. 

Kanawai: Freeze you degenerate generation! 

Jinmu: AHhhh!? 

Panel 6: Kanawai snatches Jinmu’s backpack.

Kanawai: Where do you think you're going! You got a lotta brass to hit-and-run an officer!

Daisuke: Calm down, Lieutenant Kanawai. It was just the antenna. We hardly use it anymore ever since we switched too satellite. 

Panel 7: Kanawai dumped all the contents of the bag onto the ground. Mostly books, paper and pencils. 

Jinmu: NO! You can't do that! B-b-besides, I'm gonna be late for class!

Page 12: 

Panel 1: Kanawai picks up a paper of a rough draft of a naked lady and a precision knife from the ground.

Kanawai: AH HA! Just as I hunched!

Panel 2: Kanawai shows the drawing and the knife in front of Jinmu. Jinmu is sweating.

Kanawai: Sooo, planning on selling smut and sneaking in a weapon into school property?!

Jinmu: Y-y-you got it all wrong. That's a Precision knife. I use it to cut and paste screen tones. I'm trying to be a doujinshi artist. I wasn't planning to take those with me. It was an accident. I was in a hurry packing my bag. 

Panel 3: Daisuke is looking at all the other sketches. 

Daisuke: These aren't actually half-bad. It reminds me of Kenix with maybe a hint of Mou Li Desu on some of the younger less developed bodies.

Jinmu: Oh really? That's exactly what I was going for. They were the greatest doujinshi artist and I'm trying to match their style and bring back…

Panel 4: Kanawai grabs Jinmu by the arm and twists it around his back. Jinmu is in great pain.

Kanawai: Daisuke!!! Do not compliment this perverted weapon smuggler!

Panel 5: Kanawai slams Jinmu on the hood of the car. 

Jinmu: Ow! My pelvis!

Kanawai: Your pelvis is going to be the least of your problems. What else are you hiding? Narcotics? 

Panel 6: Kanawai has a sinister look on his face.

Kanawai: I think we need to do a cavity search just to be sure. 

Panel 7: Daisuke puts on the rubber gloves. Jinmu is sweating even more.

Daisuke: I'm really sorry about this, kid. If it makes you feel any better, I don't find this pleasant either. 

Page 13

Panel 1: Later… Jinmu is running down the hall of the school, with his hand on his butt.

Jinmu: ouw ouw ouw… I'm late… ouw ouw ouw…

Panel 2: Jinmu opens the classroom door. We see a run down classroom with a little girl in the school’s uniform pointing at the chalkboard with a laser pointer as if she was a professor. The board is covered in complex equations and drawings of planets.  
Jinmu: SORRY I’M… late? 

Miki: And because the universe has to abide by these basic principles, the development of new science hasn't exactly flourished in decades. So, the only way to discover new revolutionary science would have to be to ironically invent magic. Any questions? 

Panel 3: One of a couple Tough Guy members is asking her a question. 

Tough guy thug: Um… this was supposed to be English.

Panel 4: same panel, but the Tough Guy is laughing, everyone else is shocked, and the girl is pissed.

Tough Guy thug: Also SHOW US YOUR TINY TEATS!!! HAHAHAHA…. 

Panel 5: She throws an apple at his head. The thug hits the ground with a thud and a welt on his head. 

Miki: Here's a popular and useful English phrase… “PISS OFF"! 

Panel 6: Jinmu is being hit in the eye with the laser pointer, as the little girl is upset for him being late. 

Jinmu: Miki?! Why are you teaching the class again? What happened to Oruba-san-OW?!

Miki: Nabeshin-Kun! You’re late again! This habit of yours will not go on unpunished for one more attosecond! I’ll-

A large ringing can be heard in class.

Panel 7: Miki immediately calms down 

Miki: -- Think of a proper punishment for you after lunch. 

Page 14

Panel 1: Jinmu walks over to his desk where his “best friend” is sitting next to him. 

Jinmu: It's already lunchtime?! Damn it...

Choyi: Jinmu! Buddie! What was it this time? Did your smart phone go dumb again?

Panel 2: Jinmu stands next to Choyi instead. 

Jinmu: Yeah.

Choyi: I keep telling you to upgrade the latest model.

Jinmu: I can't afford a new phone and the newer models don't have headphone jacks.

Choyi: Headphone jacks are soooo two years ago. You gotta go wireless, man. What happened to those Ear Pods I gave you for your birthday?

Panel 3:

Jinmu: I lost them. sorry. Besides they didn't fit in my ears and I couldn't get the stupid Bluetooth to work.

Choyi: That's upsetting, but can't blame you. After losing myself a pair, I just bought the headphone adapter.

Jinmu: Then why not just have a phone with a built in headphone jack?!

Choyi: There you go trying to make sense of everything. Relax. Have a seat. 

Panel 4: Choyi shouts and Jinmu is embarrassed.

Jinmu: I kind of can’t. There was this thing with the police earlier…

Choyi: Did you seriously get a cavity search?! Hahaha!

Jinmu: Don't say it out loud! What… How often does this happen?!

Choyi: I think like, maybe a dozen students every day gets the cartel treatment. So did they really search your butt that long? 

Panel 5

Jinmu: No not really. (thankfully). I was detained further because I lost my ID. Also, have you seen my wallet?

Choyi: No. Luckily, there wasn't much in it. LOL, I'm kidding. I hope you find it soon.

Jinmu: Thanks

Panel 6: Jinmu and Choyi look at Miki and two other girls eating lunch with her. 

Jinmi: Speaking of pains in the butt, why was Miki teaching class again? 

Choyi: Yeah our new teacher stormed off due to sexual harassment and heckling by the 4 TGG members in this class. 

Jinmu: Again?! That was like the fourth one this week. 

Choyi: Yeah, but I kind of prefer a cutie like Miki teaching us. 

Panel 7

Jinmu: Choyi, she’s 13. She supposed to be in middle school. 

Choyi: She's incredibly smart and she skipped a few grades.

Jinmu: I know that, but she's still too young for you. 

Choyi: only by 4 years. (and not according to Japanese legal age system). Besides, she's only 1/3 of the big prizes.

Page 15

Panel 1: we see the three girls laughing and having lunch together with their lunch boxes. 

Choyi: The Beauty Trinity! 

Panel: 2 we see PAYGI, a spunky short haired, brunette, tomboy.

Choyi: Paygi Nakamura. The energetic school reporter of the Daily Babble! A nose for curiosity and a black belt in Kudo. But a bit of a conspiracy nut. But hey, she's cute. 

Panel 3: We see Vanisha. A young black girl with ox horns and long thin dreadlocks. She has a mellow personality and a nice rack.

Choyi: Vanisha Naval. The black busty beauty. She may look foreign but she was actually born and raised here in Japan. A bit Gothic and weirdly fixated on the supernatural, but her measurements are truly supernatural. 

Panel 4: We see Miki. A little girl. 

Choyi: And last is Miki Ibushi… blah blah blah we already talked about her. 

Panel 5: we are back with Jinmu and Choyi.

Jinmu: Do you have to constantly remind me about them?

Choyi: They are the only things worth talking about in the school.

Jinmu: Fair enough.

Panel 5

Choyi: Hey! Here's an idea. Let's approach them and find out what they're talking about.

Jinmu: I don't know. I'm not exactly comfortable around girls. 

Panel 6: Choyi kicks Jinmu in the butt , just a little but his existing but pain accelerates and forward.

Choyi: Then let me help you break the ice! 

Jinmu: Yow!

Panel: Jinmu lands on the tables of the three girls. They are surprised.

Jinmu: Oof!

Miki: Hey, watch it!

Choyi: Don't forget to get me their numbers!

Page 16

Panel 1: Jinmu immediately gets up, trying to calm the situation down. 

Jinmu: S—sorry… ladies… girls… ma’am�s… persons... 

Paygi: No, it's fine. 

Vanisha: You can relax. 

Panel 2: Miki gets up angrily and shouts at Jinmu. Jinmu looks down to try and not make eye contact. 

Miki: What the hell do you want, slacker? 

Jinmu: I-I-I-I Um… 

Panel 3: We see a brochure for a museum opening: The Furui Mono Museum of History. 

Panel 4: 

Jinmu: I was -- curious about the opening of a museum... That you… guys… were talking about.

Vanisha: Oh, you're going to the museum as well? 

Jinmu: M-maybe… can you... tell me about it?

Panel 5: 

Miki: Well, if you have to know, it is the grand opening of the Furui Mono museum of History And Science.

Paygi: We're going to go there tomorrow night. We already bought dresses. I had to rent mine.

Jinmu: Cool… so… what’s in it?

Panel 6: 

Paygi: Only the coolest collection of treasures around the world! 

Maki: That’s right Paygi! We're talking priceless treasures like Queen Victoria's dressing mirror, ancient Chinese vases from the Tang dynasty, Leonardo Da Vinci paintings, ancient weapons from all over the world, and a stain glass window from Notre Dame that survived the fire. 

Panel 7: Paygi cheerfully shows on the brochure a giant walk in safe.

Paygi: But the real spectacle is this! 

Jinmu: A… giant safe? 

Page 17

Panel 1

Miki: Not the safe, you moron! What's in that safe! 

Panel 2: Miki shows a picture of a very ancient Japanese mask. It looks evil. Paygi is doing an ooky spooky thing with her hands. 

Miki: It contains possibly the most valuable artifact. An ancient Hannya mask that said to be even older than the Nara period. It says it contains an evil Yokai that's hell-bent on nothing but chaos, and whoever wears it will be possessed to do it's biding. 

Paygi: Ooooooooooow!

Panel 3

Miki: Apparently that is why they built this state of the art walk in safe for this relic alone. It opens only once a week. 

Jinmu: OK… I kinda understand that… I mean it's super valuable. But isn't a museum meant to show these things to the public?

Miki: Yeah. That's why they charge extra during vault hours.

Jinmi: That’s… very lucrative actually. 

Panel 4: Paygi is getting a little excited. Miki and Vanisha are not thrilled. Vanisha is putting on headphones. 

Paygi: But, that mask is really just a decoy.

Jinmu: What do you mean?

Miki: Oh no! Don't encourage her!

Vanisha: Please tap my shoulder when she's done talking. 

Panel 5: Paygi it's getting really excited. Jinmu is getting more nervous.

Paygi: It's actually part of an elaborate hoax to hide the truth. The safe is actually the entrance to an underground laboratory that's been experimenting on space insectiods from the 68th moon of Saturn in order to harness their mind control powers and force us to buy more plastic bottled waters. This is to pollute our oceans and lakes even further, slowly killing off our water supply and most of our resources and making us vulnerable for an invasion. It is run by a headless mad undead scientist, who keeps his severed head as a pet and built little spider legs on it so he can be in two places at once. 

Jinmu: Uhhuh…

Panel 6: Miki is upset and taps Vanisha on the shoulder. Vanisha takes her headphones off. 

Paygi: But that's just Phase 1, for the other 293 Phases….

Maki: Paygi! Enough of your conspiracy claptrap!

Paygi: It is not claptrap! It's raw, unfiltered truth!

Panel 6: 

Miki: Please forgive my friend. She's trying to be a reporter. 

Paygi: Um! I am a reporter! I'm the schools number one truth finder!

Miki: You are the schools only “truth finder”.

Panel 7

Jinmu: Oh! You write the daily Babble? 

Paygi: You heard of it? How many issues have you read? Which one was your favorite? 

Jinmu: um… 

Page 18

Panel 1: Jinmu looks at Vanisha to try and change the subject. Paygi looks frozen in disappointment.

Jinmu: Soooo what about you… Vanisha, was it? Are you excited for the museum as well? 

Vanisha: I don't exactly get excited for anything. I can't really express it, but yes, I am looking forward to it. 

Jinmu: Especially that demon mask thing? Spooky right? 

Panel 2: Vanisha lifts the open book she had on her desk.

Vanisha: I guess. Personally, I think it's a bit overrated, But there is one other mask in the museum I would like to see.

Jinmu: Oh really? What's it called?

Panel 3: She shows him the contents of the book. It is the Jim Carrey mask. 

Vanisha: item unknown 1-9-9-4.

Panel 4: Jinmu is shocked to see this mask again. 

Jinmu: What the fu-…

Panel 5

Jinmu: Fu- Fascinating looking artifact! What exactly is it?

Vanisha: There's not a lot of info on it yet. It's rumored to be made by Loki the Norse god of mischief and the night. Others say it is a voodoo ritual mask, but I think those are just false fables. I believe that the mask itself is made of a paranormal material called Shadow-wood. Vague but more reliable legends say it brings what's inside, out. The fact that there is so little about this thing is what really drives my curiosity. Oh! They also said it's from ancient Metropataymia, but I definitely know that's bullshit. 

Panel 6

Jinmu:(tell me about it.) Say… how much does this mask cost?… in historic value?  
  
  
Vanisha: It's a priceless historical artifact like everything in the museum, But I heard that the owner of the museum bought this in an antique shop for 100,000 yen. 

Panel 7: Jinmu slams his hands on the desk in outrage, scaring the girls.

Jinmu: 100,000 yen?! 

Page 19

Panel 1: The girls look at him awkwardly.

Jinmu: …which is a ridiculous number because of it’s historical value. Haha…

Miki: OK. It was nice talking to you, but we would really like to finish our lun…

Panel 2: Everyone is startled when they hear gunshots and the windows break. BANG! BANG! BANG!

Panel: 3: The 4 or 5 TGG members take out their guns and exit out the classroom. 

Tough guy thug 1: All right! It's time for target practice! 

Tough guy thug 2: WOOO!!!

Tough guy thug 3: I can't wait to test out my new gun!

Panel 4: Jinmu stands like an idiot and everyone else has gone under their desk. 

Jinmu: Target practice? It's 1:29 already? How long ago did those cops arrest me?

Jinmu: Get to your desk, you idiot, before you look like a Lotus pod!!!

Panel 5: Jinmu walks away back to his desk.

Jinmu: Oh! WELLNICETALKINGHOPEYOUALLHAVEFUNBYE! 

Panel 6: We see Jinmu and Choyi under their desks as the gunfire continues. Bang! Bang!

Choyi: So how did it go? 

Jinmu: Not perfect. But, I think the gunfire might've made the situation less awkward.

Panel 7

Choyi: We'll talk later after school. Let’s reconvene at the gas station during work hours. The new uniforms came in. Did you memorize our new slogan?

Jinmu: Yeah I did, but I don't really feel comfortable saying it. Is there a chance that I can say something else? It's kind of embarrassing and-

Page 20

Panel 1: We see Jinmu at the "lube and pump” gas station wearing a silly uniform with a 50s biker hat. He is really embarrassed.

Jinmu: "Welcome to the Lube and Pump. Please let me lube you and pump… pump… pump you up real good.” 

Panel 2: LATER - An identical scene from the last panel, but Jinmu is in the gas station with an ice bag covering his eye.

Choyi: You have to say it with more confidence!

Panel 3: We see Choyi now and the rest of the interior gas station. Jinmu lowered the ice bag to show his faint shiner on his eye. 

Jinmu: I don't think it's my lack of confidence that makes me sport this Domino from the X-Men eye. Can I say something else instead?

Choyi: (you and your pop culture wit) No, I'm afraid we can’t. I mean, I did write it, but my parents approved. And they are the owners of this gas station, sooooo….

Panel 4

Choyi: Anyway about your little chat with the lovely gals. 

Jinmu: I was kind of praying you would forget that…

Choyi: What did you guys talk about? Give me the ditch on everything. 

Panel 5

Jinmu: It was fine, I guess. I let them do most the talking. They said they were going to a museum opening tomorrow night. 

Choyi: The Furui Mono museum? Hey, what a co- winky- dink! I'm going there as well! My parents are sponsors. 

Jinmu: But don't you have to work with me at this gas station tomorrow?

Choyi: Oh! That reminds me. I need you to take double shifts for me.

Panel 6

Jinmu: Double shifts?! But that's not… oh forget it. Fine. It's not like I have a girlfriend to spend time with. 

Choyi: That's because you're too nice. Girls don't want nice guys. They want edgy alpha males. Nice guys just hold their bags and the prettier they are, the more they take. You gotta stop letting people take advantage of you. 

Jinmu: Said the pot calling the kettle #metoo.

Page 21

Panel 1: A pair of legs kicks the store doors wide open. Jinmu and Choyi jump in surprise. 

Panel 2: Uno and the Tough Guy Gang enter into the shop. 

Uno: OK guys. Time for some groceries!

Panel 3: Choyi greets the Tough Guy Gang in a fake smile and rubbing his hands together in nervousness as the Tough Guy Gang raids the shop. Jinmu is hiding behind the desk. 

Choyi: Well… if it isn't our number one customer. 

Uno: You're damn right! As usual we get a free discount?   
  
Choyi: Of course! Take anything you want! Just please don't kill me. 

Uno: Don't tell me what to do! 

Panel 4: Uno takes out a piece of paper from his vest. Choyi points somewhere off screen. 

Uno: Say Choyi, do you still have that public cork board? 

Choyi: Yes! Next to the bathroom.

Panel 5: Uno nails the flyer on the corkboard with a knife. 

Panel 6: Uno and the rest of the Tough Guy Gang leave the shop. 

Uno: All right tough guys, let's prepare for tomorrow!

Pafuka: And next time stock more unfiltered cigarettes!

Panel 7: Jinmu climbs out from under the front desk.

Choyi: You could've been more helpful. 

Jinmu: If I helped we would both be dead. 

Page 22

Panel 1: Jinmu and Choyi look on the flyer on the corkboard, in badly drawn crayons it says "Tech Guy needed, TOMORROW NIGHT. Meet at abandoned Pocky factory next to Umetate Park. Pay: Whatever you can carry.” 

Jinmu: Why did he use crayons? 

Choyi: Because, it's healthier than writing it with blood? Although he could just use someone else's blood.

Panel: 2 

Choyi: I am sick of Uno and his thug army raiding my store every other day!

Jinmu: Yeah. Cannonhead has been making my life hell since elementary school. 

Choyi: Cannonhead? 

Panel 3: Jinmu describes Uno’s hair with some vague outlines.

Jinmu: You know? Because his giant pompadour looks like a cannon. I like to think the little Ahoge on the back of his head is the fuse. Hahaha.

Choyi: Hahahaha -- I got robbed!!!

Panel 4: Choyi opens the cash register. 

Choyi: Luckily those idiots have no idea how to open a cash register. They probably keep their zippers down because they have no idea how to open them when it's time to go to the bathroom. Anyway I'm closing shop early.

Panel 5: Choyi stuffs the money in an envelope. 

Choyi: But, before you go…

Panel 6: Choyi hands Jinmu the envelope. 

Choyi: I need you drop the cash at the bank. 

Jinmu: But isn't that your job? Also the bank is closed. And they won't be open till Monday. 

Panel 7: Choyi leaves the shop. Jinmu looks down, depressed. 

Choyi: Oh I can’t. I'm swamped. Tomorrow I have to get my suit tailor made for the museum opening. Also don't forget to lock up the store. Good night!

Page 23

Panel 1: Jinmu: walks to his apartment. 

Jinmu: Unbelievable. Not only do I have homework I also have do accounting. Well, at least I can finally relax at my…

Panel 2: Jinmu is pulled off panel.

Peamon: JINMU!!!

Panel 3: Jinmu is pinned to a wall by a grouchy old, but frighteningly muscular woman with pink hair curlers. 

Peamon: YOUR RENT IS DUE! PAY UP!!!

Jinmu: P-Peamon-Sama, please give me one more day. I lost my wallet – but, I get paid tomorrow. 

Panel 4: Peamon releases Jinmu. He slides down the walls in relief. 

Peamon: You better or you're going to have a little session with Mr. Shotgun. And he's got one hair of a trigger.

Jinmu: That pun makes no sense in Japanese…

Panel 5: Peamon walks away.

Peamon: Oh yeah, some young lady is waiting at the front of your door. If you're spending your rent money on prostitutes then I'll give you one hell of a penetration.

Jinmu: Young lady? 

Panel 6: Jinmu heads upstairs and sees the same girl he bumped into. 

Jinmu: Wow! Has my bad luck finally changed? 

Panel 7: Jinmu nervously approaches her. 

Jinmu: um… h-h-hi! What… are… you… doing… here… at my place?

Page 24

Panel 1

Tomiko: Oh, are you Jinmu? 

Jinmu: Huh? Well… yes…

Panel 2: Tomiko shows Jinmu his ID and wallet.

Tomiko: You dropped this when we bumped into each other this morning. I came to the address on your license to get it back. 

Jinmu: My wallet! So that's what happened to it. 

Panel 3: Tomi hands Jinmu his wallet. 

Jinmu: Thank you, I really appreciate it

Tomiko: No problem. What happened to your eye? Did I hit you too hard? 

Jinmu: What? Oh! No. I got this afterwards, uh -- during work. 

Tomiko: Sorry to hear that. Hey, since I'm here can I please use your bathroom for a second?

Panel 4: Jinmu awkwardly enters his apartment.

Jinmu: My bathroom? In my home? Uh… ok. Just let me … tidy up first.

Panel 5: The door slams closes. 

Panel 6: Jinmu SPEED CLEANS, picking up every drawing of naked ladies on the floor and yanking the anime girl figures and throwing them into his closet. He rips down the Kenix poster. Mawaru is still spinning for no reason. 

Jinmu: Oh, crap there's a pretty girl coming in my room. I never fathomed this would happen. I gotta hide all my perverted things! 

Panel 7: Jinmu lets Tomiko in. 

Jinmu: Ok come on in. Make yourself at… my bathroom.

Tomiko: Thanks. It will only take a second. 

Page 25

Panel 1: The bathroom door closes and Mawaru barks at the door. 

Jinmu: Mawaru! Calm down! 

Panel 2: Tomiko is in the bathroom taking out a syringe and a file of something. 

Jinmu: I know it's a little suspicious…

Panel 3: She fills the syringe with something. 

Jinmu: A pretty girl coming out of nowhere, handing me my missing wallet, and wanting to enter into my home.

Panel 4: Tomiko taps the now full syringe needle. She then looks off panel to overhear Jinmu. 

Jinmu: But not all women or especially other people are manipulative monsters. 

Panel 5: Tomiko looks at herself in the mirror, with a guilty look on her face. 

Jinmu: We always have to give people the benefit of the doubt. I know trust is scary but without it, we can't function as basic human beings.

Panel 6: Tomiko puts the syringe in her bag. 

Jinmu: So I'm going to believe that Choyi is wrong about all pretty women being manipulative. I truly believe he's wrong.   
  
Tomiko: I wish he were wrong too… 

Panel 7: Tomiko flushes the toilet she didn't use. 

Tomiko : I truly do…

Page 26

Panel 1: Tomiko exits the bathroom. 

Tomiko: Hey thanks again for letting me use your bathroom. I hate going into a store’s bathroom without buying anything. 

Jinmu: No, I understand. It's kind of a Japanese taboo anyway. Again, thank you for returning my wallet miss…. 

Panel 2: Tomiko looks nervous and sees the Billy Wolf movie poster. 

Jinmu: I don't believe I ever got your name.

Tomiko: ...My name? Oh, forgive me for not telling it to you. it’s-

Panel 2: She points to the poster and Jinmu follows her gaze.

Tomiko: Oh, cool! Is that an authentic autographed Billy Wolf poster?

Jinmu: You've heard of Billy Wolf?

Tomiko: Yeah, it's an American comedy from the 90s starring Tim Barrey. He finds a magic dog collar that turns him into a super powered cartoon dog. It's one of my favorites.

Jinmu: Really? Not a lot of people know about that movie here in Japan. 

Panel 3: While Jinmu is looking at the poster, she takes out the syringe from her purse. 

Jinmu: Hell. Not a lot of people even know this movie existed anymore. The character just came, rocked the joint, and vanished into obscurity. (Hmmm, except maybe the weird fetish stuff in deviantart.) However, the furry thing is not why I loved it. 

Panel 4: Tomiko holds the needle over her head getting ready to strike, but she stops as she listens to him He still looks away like an idiot.

Jinmu: It's because he's everything I want to be. Spiritually, at least…. Brave, confident, passionate, funny, invincible, lovable, completely immune to reality, and did anything he wanted so long as nobody who deserved it got hurt. He got me with his winning smile, he was the living lesson of flair and style, and I couldn't help but stare at his savoir-faire.

Panel 5: Tomiko lowers the syringe and continues listening to him. 

Jinmu: But in real life… I'm a nobody trying to survive every day in this horrible economy. I don't have any real friends. A lot of the stuff I like is gone, forgotten, and replaced with things I don't like. (Like Grimdark, Micro transaction, and Trump.) Being alone is the only closure I have now. 

Panel 6: Tomiko tears up a little bit and looks down. 

Jinmu: I was not around yet during this hayday of fun, that was mostly the 90s, but I feel like we all need to be reminded when we believed and tried to be the best-- than who we truly are. Great, even. Nowadays we just have to be the worst because the only way to survive is to be the “best" at being the worst. 

Panel 7: Tomikoa nods, then puts the syringe back into her purse.

Jinmu: I hope one day all that fun and humility will come back and make us laugh and smile for real again. And we will be free of this darkness we call reality and never come back. 

Tomiko: Yeah… that would truly be nice. “Sniff” 

Page 27

Panel 1: Jinmu turns around to see Tomiko wiping her eyes.

Jinmu: Um… are you OK?

Tomiko: Yeah it's just... Spring allergies. 

Jinmu: Yeah. The pollen here is surprisingly high even though we barely have any trees in the city. Ha-ha. 

Tomiko: Ha-ha.

Panel 2

Tomiko: You know I heard that the original comic book that it was based on was much darker, violent, and gorier. 

Jinmu: Oh, you have no idea! Billy Wolf originally killed people. A lot of people. Horribly! Many of them were innocent. Like The Joker and Freddy Krueger combined. I personally don't like it. The movie was the right balance between edgy black comedy and lightheartedness. 

Panel 3

Jinmu: But, I didn't like the movie at first.

Tomiko: Really! But you said you loved it. 

Jinmu: Yeah, But the Wolf head make-up and the outdated 90s CGI scared the hell out of me when I was a kid. What actually got me into him was the animated spin off I found on the Internet.

Panel 4

Tomiko: There was an animated series based on the movie?

Jinmu: Yeah it's one of my favorite cartoons. I mean, I also love anime, but that Billy Wolf show was the greatest to me! It was wacky, witty, zany, creative, unexpected, and had that flare and style I loved. A lot of people said it was bad but they would be wrong. Sure, it was cheaply animated, hell it had two clip shows in a row and reused a lot of the same animation and they “ReeHeeally" milked the movies catchphrases every episode. But the many times it nailed it, it was great! Especially with the amazing voice actor Rob Paulsen and a boatload of other talented voice actors plus Tim Curry. It only went for 3 seasons and like 54 episodes. Not counting that crossover episode on that other animated series based on that other movie with Tim Barrey. (don't look it up. it was terrible.)  
  
Panel 5

Jinmu: You know I always wanted to make a fan comic from the original series. Bring the character back to his lighthearted fun roots the movie and the series adapted for. Maybe even adapt it into anime/manga style, But I never had the will or the time to do it. I don't think anyone would care. Especially the original publishers Dark Force, but I think there's so many potential to explore from it.

Tomiko: Well I think you should definitely make it! 

Jinmu: Really? I mean I'm not much of an artist. I just like to draw… sexy stuff. 

Tomiko: Well if you ever do, I would love to read it.

Panel 6

Tomiko: Actually can you show me a few of those episodes from the animated series.

Jinmu: Really?! I mean sure! I mean, but are you sure? Do you really wanna see this with me?

Tomiko: Honestly…

Panel 7: Tomiko smiles. 

Tomiko: Yeah! I actually do. By the way, my name is Tomiko. It's nice to meet you Jinmu. 

Page 28 

Panel 1: They are watching a second episode on the couch next to the bed. The episode plays on the monitor. They are on the couch next to the bed. Mawaru is spinning on the floor.

Billy Wolf: Ssssmokin! Is hazardous to your health! BOOM! This has been a public service announcement! Ha-ha-ha!

Tomiko: Hahaha I wish I could do that to my landlord.

Jinmu: Me too. It's odd how similar Miss Peenman is with my landlady Peamon. (They even look and sound like.) 

Panel 2: While the second episode starts up on the monitor, we are in the same interior and camera angle but Tomiko and Jinmu are in a different positions and made popcorn. Mawaru is spinning on the other side of the floor.

Jinmu: Ah! See! He saved that Children's Hospital from that walking house of the future and everyone in it. He actually does have a heroic nature and he’s not completely amoral.

Tomiko: I guess. But he still gives off a questionable antihero vibe. 

Panel 3: Episode 3 flashes on screen. Same interior and camera angle but they are in a different position, the popcorn bowl is empty, and there are crumbs on the floor. Mawaru is spinning on the floor, crumbs covering his mouth. 

Tomiko: So that stupid baby is wearing the magic collar and now has the power? Did this episode inspire that horrible sequel? 

Jinmu: Oh my god, that movie was so bad! I think it's what killed the franchise and forced them to go back to its grim dark tone. I feel so bad for Jamie Kennedy. 

Tomiko: Not to mention the baby. We really need to stop child actors. 

Panel 4: Episode 4 flashes on screen. It’s the same interior and camera angle but they are in a different position. Mawaru is passed out dizzy on the bed.

Tomiko: Wow, we’re on episode four and they still haven't introduced the Cameron Diaz character, his love interest. 

Jinmu: I don't now. I guess they want him to stay single so it's easier to write, but this does give me ideas about making my fan adaptation into a harem series. 

Tomiko: That could work. But I still miss the old love interest. You had better bring her back in some form.

Panel 5: Episode 5 flashes on screen. Same interior and camera angle but they're in a different position. Mawaru is spinning again on the floor. 

Tomiko: So they went to this museum and found the “sister” collar and just took it? Isn't that stealing? What about the other collar on display? What's it doing in the museum? Doesn’t he already have that? 

Jinmu: I think that one was a museum replica. They don't explain that well. But wait a bit. It has one hell of a plot twist. 

Page 29

Panel 1: later. Jinmu and Tomiko get up. 

Tomiko: I can’t believe I spent 2 hours watching that.

Jinmu: Yeah it is getting late. But you got admit it was a good series. 

Tomiko: I’ll admit it's interesting and funny. A lot better than I expected. So far.

Panel 2: Tomiko phone vibrates and picks it out. 

Jinmu: "So far”? Are you saying you want to see more? 

Buzz! Buzz!

Tomiko: Maybe… hold on. I need to read this. 

Panel 3: She's reading her text.

(phone screen)What's his face from the yakuza: Where is our money Kathy? It's due tonight. 

Panel 4: she looks worried and gulps a little. 

Panel 5: it's the same as panel three but with a new message. 

Buzz Buzz

(phone screen)What's his face from the yakuza: I’m serious. Get that money now or 🍑🍆 then 👩🔫.

Panel 6: same as panel 4 but she closes her eyes and exhales. 

Tomiko: sigh…

Jinmu: Is everything OK?

Panel 7: Jinmu gets a soda out of the fridge. 

Tomiko: Oh! Yeah it's just my boss. I have to get going, but do you mind if we split a soda? I have low blood sugar and I need some energy to make it back home. 

Jinmu: OK but why do you want to share it with me?

Tomiko: I feel self-conscious consuming something sweet alone. Ok. Actually, I'm just self-conscious about my figure.

Page 30

Panel 1: Jinmu pours two glasses of soda.

Jinmu: I hope you like 17-Up. 

Tomiko: No, it's fine.

Panel 2: Tomiko drops a dissolvable into her glass. 

Jinmu: What did you put in your glass? 

Panel 3: Tomiko is presenting a plastic container.

Tomiko: Oh, it's a flavor enhancer I like to use. Would you like one? 

Jinmu: um… sure. It's nice to try new things. 

Panel 4: Tomiko drops a dissolvable in his glass too. 

Panel 5: They both pick up the glass and she draws her glass next to his.

Tomiko: Hey. Here's to nostalgia. May the great things never be forgotten.

Panel 6: They tap each other's glasses.

Jinmu: And may that nostalgia someday be reborn better than ever.

Panel 7: They both drink the content of their glasses. 

Page 31

Panel 1: They both drop their empty glasses on the table. 

Jinmu: Wow! That really did add to the flavor! Where can I get some?

Tomiko: The same place you watch all your shows. The Internet. 

Panel 2: She takes out a vial from her purse.

Jinmu: So we meet each other again.

Tomiko: I guess…

Jinmu: Well, are you still in high school? I go to the only high school in the city and I haven't seen you? 

Tomiko: I dropped out a couple months ago. 

Panel 3: Tomiko: drinks the vial. Jinmu looks at her with confusion. 

Jinmu: What? You shouldn't drop out of high school. How will you get a… What is that you're drinking? 

Panel 4

Tomiko: It's the antidote.

Jinmu: What antidote? 

Tomiko: For the drugs… 

Jinmu:…that we just drink…

Panel 5: Jinmu Falls over.

Jinmu: Son of a… blah!

Panel 6: We see Tomiko from Jinmu’s Point of view on the ground.

Tomiko: I'm really sorry Jinmu. You're a nice guy and I had a good time with you. But I'm not a good person like you. I'll only hurt you further.

Panel 7: Same point as view as before but everything getting blurry as he starts to pass out.

Tomiko: Besides, I got loads of debts to pay. And your family's rich. Take care of yourself.

Page 32

Panel 1: Jinmu wakes up drooling on the floor. Mawaru is licking his drool puddle. 

Jinmu: uhhhh… my head… it's pulsating.

Panel 2: Jinmu sits right up as his apartment has been ransacked and is a bigger mess than usual. Everything worth a dime was stolen.

Jinmu: ah! What?! That girl! MY STUFF!? 

Panel 3: We see Jinmu’s gaming PC and monitor is gone. 

Jinmu: My computer!  
Panel 4: we see that his drawing pad is gone.

Jinmu: My drawing pad…

Panel 5: We see that his autographed Billy Wolf poster is gone. 

Jinmu: My autographed poster!

Panel 6: He searches the content of his pockets. 

Jinmu: She even took my crappy smartphone and wallet (again)!

Panel 7: He pulls his pockets inside out. 

Jinmu: Oh shit, even the gas station money! I was supposed to deposit it 

  
Page 33

Panel 1: Miss Peamon kicks down his front door. 

Peamo: Jinmu, where is my money!

Panel 2

Jinmu: Peamon-Sama! I was robbed! 

Peamon: It looks like your normal pigsty of a room as always. Now pay your rent!

Panel 3: Jinmu is on his knees begging her.

Jinmu: Peamon-Sama… Miss Peamon, please. Give me one more day. 

Peamon: I hear that dribble from every resident here. 

Panel 4: She is already at the door getting ready to leave. 

Peamon: I’ll give you one more day to pay or you'll be visited by-

Jinmu: Mr. Shotgun?

Panel 5: She slams the door behind her. 

Peamon: CORRECT!!!! 

Jinmu: Oh, shit… 

Panel 6: Jinmu is at a payphone, his dog at his side. 

Panel 7: He nervously puts some coins in and dials the number. 

Panel 8: the other and rings. Jinmu is shaking his leg and is very nervous.

Jinmu: Come on, Choyi, pick up! Pick up. Pick up!

Page 34

Panel 1: the other end of the phone picks up and he looks relieved but nervous at the same time.

Choyi: Moshi-moshi?

Jinmu: CHOYI! I was robbed and I need to pay my landlady by tomorrow! Please lend me some money! 

Panel 2: Choyi is at a fancy coat dealer getting his measurements. 

Choyi: Wow! Slow down and speak softer! You caught me at a bad time. I'm getting my suit measured. 

Panel 3: Choyi breaks the tail off his suit jacket and surprises the guy measuring him.

Choyi: WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU WERE ROBBED?! How?! You just let her?! I don't care that she was nice at first! I told you not to trust the really good-looking ones! 

Panel 4: We are on Jinmu’s end as he leans back from the phone.

Jinmu: Fine, you all right. OK? No, I really need to pay my landlady before tomorrow. Can you please just lend me some money. 

Choyi: I already loaned you quite a bit. And my parents told me not to give you money anymore. Tell you what, pay her with some of the gas station money you were supposed to deposit and I'll take it off your next paycheck. 

Panel 5: Jinmu smiles nervously.

Jinmu: Yeah about that…

Panel 6: Choyi got so upset that he tore the custom jacket he got tailored from the spontaneous movement.

Choyi: YOU LOST THE MONEY?!?!?! YOU’RE FIRED!!! AND IT’S COMING OUT OF YOUR LAST PAYCHECK!!! 

Panel 7: we are on Jinmu’s end and he's really upset.

Jinmu: I'm fired?! Choyi please! I need to pay Peamon-Sama or I’m going to have bullet holes. 

Page 34

Panel 1

Choyi: Oh, she wouldn't do that.

Jinmu: You don't know her like I do. 

Choyi: Then go to the cops.

Jinmu: You mean the ones who cavity searched me?

Panel 2

Choyi: Then go to the bank and get a loan.

Jinmu: The banks are closed and I won't be alive by then. 

Panel 3 

Choyi: Then go to your family and ask them for money! They're richer than mine, for god's sake!

Jinmu: You know damn well I can't do that. 

Choyi: What the hell do you want me to say?! I can't help you. Look I'll call you later. I'm really busy. Bye.

Jinmu: Choyi don't hang up! I'm on a payphone and my smart phone was stolen…

Panel 4: Jinmu is standing like an idiot in shock.

Phone: Booooooooooooop….

Jinmu: …shit!

Panel 5: Jinmu is on the ground with Mawaru.

Jinmu: What am I gonna do, girl? My safe haven was robbed and I don't have the money to keep it… and stay alive. I desperately need money.

Panel 6

Jinmu: Wait? That flyer from the gas station. The Tough Guy Gang said they needed someone that's good with computers. I mean I'm not a tech nerd but if I could download and play a pirated copy of SH2 with mods, then I might be good enough for whatever they need. 

Panel 7

Jinmu: NO! What the hell am I thinking?! They clearly want me to do something illegal. I should just go to my family and ask them for help, and go back to work working at their fabric store…………………………...

Page 35

Panel 1: somebody knocks at the metal door. Knock knock knock.

Panel 2: A brute opens the door. Jinmu is on the other side looking ashamed and scared.

Jinmu: Hiiiii…. I'm here for that…. vague computer job thing you posted in the gas station… Is that filled already? 

Panel 3: On the other side of the door, the 5 brutes are shirtless and dancing frantically around a flaming heap of Pocky like it was some sort of idol. Ooka Poocka,Ooka Poocka,Ooka Poocka. 

Panel 4: same panel as before but now, their eyes are glazed and motions are frantic. They are clearly on drugs.   
They all stop suddenly and turn all together to stare at Jinmu.

Panel 5: They race towards him.

Jinmu: Waaaahh!?

Panel 6: They throw him into the facility. 

Panel 7: he looks up and sees Uno. 

Uno: JIM! Good to see you again! I haven't seen you since graduation. What have you been doing this whole time?

Jinmu: Hiding. 

Uno: Hahaha such a funny guy. I hate funny guys. What are you doing here? 

Page 36

Panel 1: Jinmu gets up.

Jinmu: I came here because you posted a flyer at the gas station for some kind of tech job. 

Uno: Oh! What excellent timing. We were just about to start. Right after a little ritual.

Panel 2: There is a pile of flaming sushi flavored Pocky

Jinmu: Ritual?

Uno: It's to helps increase our karma by sacrificing the very thing that destroyed our economy. 

Jinmu: Oh yeah the sushi flavored Pocky. Nasty stuff. 

Uno: It was so nasty that this Pocky factory was shut down and it was the only revenue in the city. 

Jinmu: Fish flavored Pocky. What were they thinking? 

Panel 3: Uno snaps his fingers and the six men lineup. 

Uno: All right, let's meet the team. 

Panel 4: a close-up of the two men. 

Uno: You already know Pafuka and Shanku.

Pafuka: Sup! 

Shanku: How's the dork life?

Jinmu: fine. Say, how long have you had that beard? 

Shanku: Since I was 13.

Jinmu: (and Choyi says I have a hormone problem.)

Panel 5: We see two more of the ugly Brutes. 

Uno: This is Kasabuta and Haku. 

Kasabuta: Konnichiwa Baka butt.

Haku: Nice!

Panel 6: The last henchmen is a slightly overweight big black guy in his late 30s.

Uno: And you already met our doorman Tilton. 

Tilton: Hi, how's it going? 

Jinmu: Aren't you a little too… mature to be working with this gang? 

Tilton: I used to work at this factory before it shut down and I need the money.

Panel 7

Uno: Also, it helps that he's a big scary black guy.

Tilton: I find that offensive! Also I am not big. I'm "fluffy.” You people have no respect for foreigners.

Jinmu: I am deeply sorry. 

Page 37

Panel 1

Tilton: Ah, it's not your fault. Personally, I blame how Japanese pop culture depicts black people. Especially anime. 

Jinmu: Yeah, you're right. What little black characters there are in anime and manga, they’re often inaccurately designed and brutish. 

Tilton: Exactly! Someone should really make an Anime that focus primarily on black characters and how great “true” diversity is.

Jinmu: That's a really great idea. I mean the possibilities would be… boundless!

Panel 2: Jinmu and Tilton get thrown a pair of dark clothes and ski masks.

Uno: Enough chitchat! 

Panel 3: the gang is already dressed up and holding guns.

Uno: It's time to start this heist! 

Jinmu: Heist!? Also, how did you guys get dressed so fast?

Uno: You two took forever talking about literally absolutely nothing.

Panel 4: We see a fancy looking museum with a stain glass window, marble walls and columns frame the building.

Panel 5: The mask is on display behind glass. Miki’s eyes and mouth are going through the holes as she looks though it. 

Miki: You really think this thing is supernatural? It looks like a prop from a cheesy movie.

Panel 6: Mikis step away from the glass casing surrounding the mask. We see the three young ladies in gorgeous dresses.   
  
Vanisha: Shadow-wood has a very distinctive unnatural color to it that is not found in nature. The subtle green in this is so uncanny, and the carvings on the face don’t appear to be made by any tool. It almost looks natural. 

Miki: Oh sure. The magic mask grew from a tree. 

Paygi: I'd like to look on its face. It reminds me of the comedy mask you see with the sad one in those old theaters. 

Panel 7

Miki: This is so dumb. Why are you so interested in this ugly thing when the unveiling of a proper ancient mask is only minutes away? 

Paygi: And once that safe opens…"BEEP-BEEP!” Its truth o’clock!

Vanisha: Please drop the conspiracy obsession. Also, you’re not allowed to take any pictures. They won't even let you carry your phone in the vault.

Page 38

Panel 1: Paygi shows off her brooch. Miki is upset.

Paygi: That's why I'm wearing this spy brooch. It's actually a hint video camera. Complete with audio. Made it from my old GoPro.

Mimi: I gave you that GoPro for your birthday months ago! 

Paygi: Yeah. and I made it cooler!

Panel 2: Choyi steps in front of the ladies wearing an ugly tiger striped tuxedo. 

Choyi: Helloooo, ladies! 

Miki: Choyi. Nice to see another class member around. How's your homework?

Choyi: Homework? Oh that? Working on it. How are you three been doing?

Panel 3: Paygi looks rather upset at his jacket. 

Vanisha: We're doing fine. We just finished scoping everything in the museum and now we're just waiting for the safe to open.

Paygi: What in PETA's name are you?!

Choyi: Oh this! ? I Got it tailor-made by the finest craftsman in the city. And don't worry it's synthetic. 

Paygi: Yeah well, synthetic fur is still made of micro plastics, that's really bad for the environment. 

Panel 4: Tomiko walks by them in a gorgeous feathery dress. Choyi is slowly looking at her.

Choyi: So can I give you two and the little lady something to drink or eat? They have sushi rolls that are made of caviar instead of rice and…. 

Panel 5: A full shot of Tomiko looking gorgeously sexy in her dress. 

Choyi: ….blue lobsters…… 

Panel 6: Choyi is dumbstruck by her beauty. Well the other girls are kind of shocked and deterred to see her… again. 

Choyi: Did I die from seafood poisoning? Because, I see an angel.

Miki: That is no angel! That's literally the exact opposite!

Paygi Tomiko?!

Vanisha: What she doing here? (Where did she get that nice dress?)

Panel 7: He looks at the girls.

Choyi: You know her? 

Paygi: She used to go to middle school with us. We used to be best friends with her. 

Vanisha: Until she… wasn’t. 

Miki: I swore to God if I ever saw her again, I would tear off her perfect Mammary glands and use them as doorstops. 

Page 39

Panel 1: Miki is trying to go after Tomiko with great violence but the other two girls are holding her back. Choyi is stroking his chin.

Miki: AND I’M KEEPING MY WORD DAMNIT! RAAAAWH!!!

Paygi: MIKI! Don't do anything irreversible!

Vanisha: Calm down, girl. And Are you also angry at me for having big boobs to...?

Choyi: So there is a fourth Beauty Trinity, huh? A Beauty Quaternary…. 

Panel 2: Choyi walks over to Tomiko and waves the girls goodbye. They're still trying to keep Miki in check.

Choyi: Well, I’ll sort this out with her. We can't have a catfight in a museum opening now can we?

Miki: Tell her to watch her flawless exposed back because I'm coming for her!

Panel 3: Choyi walks over to her. 

Choyi: Hello, me lady. Are you enjoying the night in the museum? I’m Choyi. I’m the… co-owner of this fine establishment.

Panel 4

Tomiko: Choyi? That name sounds familiar. By any chance, do you know a guy name Jinmu?

Choyi: Jinmu? Do you know him? I'm actually kind of astounded a lady like you would actually know a boring schlub like-

Panel 5: Tomiko kicks Choyi in the groin. 

Choyi: HIIIIAAAH!!!!

Panel 6: Choyi falls to the floor with his hands on his groin.

Choyi: WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT FOR?!

Tomiko: For stereotyping attractive women and calling us predators. 

Choyi: How the hell do you know that?!

Panel 7: He is starting to get up a bit, but is wobbling.

Choyi: Wait, was she the one that robbed him?! Miki was right about her! As soon as I can... walk straight again, I'm reporting that bitch and getting my gas station money back! 

Page 40

Panel 1: An elderly bigwig taps his champagne glass with a fork. He is beside a velvet curtain in the middle of the museum clearly meant to hide the giant safe. 

Okuda: Can I have your attention, everyone!? 

Panel 2

Okuda: I am the museum curator and owner Botomudoru Okuda. Welcome to my museum! Thank you all for coming… All… 8 or 9 of you. 

Panel 3

Okuda: This museum contains some of the most pristine artifacts in history from all over the world. I have spared no expense to bring them all to this fine city for all to see.

Panel 4: He takes out a remote with a simple button in his jacket and presses it. The remote’s button scans his thumbprint. 

Okuda: But of course, we can't have these priceless artifacts without a safety net, which is why I established state-of-the-art protection. With just a press of a button…

Panel 5 and 6: The doors and windows are shuttered by giant steel doors.

Okuda: Every exit and most windows are fortified by 10 inch American steel. Not even sound waves can penetrate them. 

Panel 7: He presses the button again and the steel doors lift up.

Okuda: Now before I continue, does anybody have any questions? 

Page 41

Panel 1: The three girls raise their hands in questions.

Miki: When are you going to open the safe? 

Vanisha: Aren’t these security walls kind of over the top? 

Paygi: How did you capture the space insectiods?!

Panel 2: Okuda, which is in his pocket to grab his phone that is now ringing. Paygi is sporting a “A-ha!” Face.

Okuda: I will open it in a few of minutes, it's better to be over secure when you're in this city, and I have no idea what these… (what did you say?) "Space insectiods from Saturn” are. Hang on I have to get this.

Paygi: Ahha! I never said they were from Saturn! You can't hide the truth forever!

Miki: Will you shut up! 

Panel 3: Okuda frustratingly taps on a smart phone trying to answer it. It's still beeping.

Okuda: hang on. How do I answer this blasted thing? No, that's the calculator. Weather. Electronic mails. Candy crush. Christ! What whatever happened to just picking up the phone and talking in it? Why do I need all these applications just to make a phone ca…. Ah! There it is!

Panel 4: He puts the phone to his ear.

Okuda: Moshi-moshi?….. You guys are here?… about damn time… I’ll be right out. Meet me in the back.

Panel 5: Okuda leaves the room to go outside. We see the girls next to a table full of hors d’oeuvres looking a little confused.

Okuda: Pardon me, ladies and gentlemen. Some late hors d’oeuvres has arrived. Let me talk to the delivery man and thank them in person. Be right back. 

Vanisha: But we have plenty of hors d’oeuvres. Why is he getting more?

Paygi: Forget the hors d’oeuvres! Why isn't anyone but me talking about this revelation that he technically just confessed about the Alien bug people!?

Miki: Paygi remind me to teach you what the baader-meinhof phenomenon is after this. 

Panel 6: Okuda steps in the loading dock behind the museum. 

Panel 7: A beat up windowless van with graffiti on it screeches to a stop near him. 

Page 42

Panel 1: The van door opens revealing the team of seven including Jinmu inside. They're all dressed in black and wearing ski masks on their heads but haven't pulled them down to their faces yet. Jinmu looks confused. 

Uno: Sorry we’re late. We had to do some last minute arson. 

Okuda: About time you damn delinquents arrived! My guests are getting restless. 

Panel 2: They all step out of the van. 

Jinmu: Where are we? This building looks like the one on the museum flyer.

Okuda: This is the same building, you twit! This is my museum, I want you to rob. Who the hell hired you?

Uno: Sorry, he's a last minute entry. 

Panel 3 

Jinmu: Wait a minute! We're robbing “YOUR” museum?! But why?!

Okuda: For insurance fraud. I'm broke. I spent every last Yen on this blasted building, artifacts, and safe, only to find out this dumpster fire of a city is broke and doesn't care about history or even sushi Pocky! I mean for Christ sakes only like a dozen people showed up at tonight's Premier. But enough chitchat. Down to business. Now, which one of you is going to open the safe? 

Panel 5: Everyone is looking at Jinmu as he raises his hand. Okuda has a frozen “Really” look on my face.

Jinmu: (you invented that?) Uh… also… I think that's my job….

Okuda:…………. 

Panel 6: Okuda shoves a piece of paper into Jinmu's hand.

Okuda: I guess beggars can't be choosers. Follow these instructions and open the safe when I open the curtains. Don’t forget to take the remote for the security walls from my jacket to trap everyone inside. The insurance agency requires witnesses of the robbery. 

Jinmu: OK. But, aren’t security walls kind of over the top? But can’t we just “force” you to open the safe for us. 

Okuda: I have no idea how to open that state of the art walk in vault. It's too overly complicated for my old fashion ways.

Panel 7

Uno: All right, let's get ready to go in guns a blazing!

Okuda: Absolutely goddamn not! Don't shoot any of the artifacts. Most of them are on loan. Just scare everyone, grab that insured Yokai mask in the safe, and get out! 

Uno: I don't know. It would be more convincing if we at least shoot something of value just to show we meant business.

Panel 8: Okuda walks back into the building. 

Okuda: Fine. Then shoot that ugly greenish mask 10 meters to the right of the entrance. I bought that stupid thing on a whim. Turns out there's no such place as Metropataymia, what a rip off. Now park that van far away before the security cameras come back on!

Jinmu (thought bubble): Greenish-brown Mask? Why does that mask keep popping up in my life? 

Page 43

Panel 1: Everybody but Jinmu and Uno gets inside the van. 

Jinmu: Now when you say "guns blazing", you don't actually mean you’re going to shoot and hurt anyone, are you? 

Uno: Of course not Jim. We are professionals. Now remember when it's time, put on your mask and head to the safe. And do not under any circumstances takeoff the mask. Keep your face covered! 

Jinmu: Ok, but what happens if someone sees my face… like hypothetically?

Uno: try to imagine the worst thing imaginable.

Panel 2: Jinmu smiles awkwardly and Uno stares at him. 

Jinmu: ….Being force to watch Canadian cartoons?….haha…. 

Uno:…………

Panel 3: Uno snaps at him.   
  
Uno: What the fuck are you talking about?! How is Canadian cartoons the worst thing imaginable?!

Jinmu: Have you seen Canadian cartoons? They're really bad. Canadians don't even wanna watch them. 

Panel 4: Jinmu and Uno enter the van. 

Uno: Why do you watch Canadian cartoons then?

Jinmu: I don't watch them. I just saw a couple of shows online out of curiosity. 

Uno: What kind of nerd are you? How broad is your "pop culture”?

Jimnu: Well, I'm mostly into anime, manga, movies, television, video games, and the occasional superhero comics. I also like American cartoons, and the occasional UK shows like Doctor Who. I kind of scour the world on the Internet for anything entertaining. 

Panel 5: everyone is in the van and putting on their ski masks.

Uno: Do me a favor, Jim. Find a way to make me forget everything you said. Now put on your masks, tough guys because it's party time!

Panel 6: He slams the van door shut. 

Panel 7: a velvet curtain opens up to reveal a giant safe door.   
  
Okuda: Thank you all for waiting. I now present to you the safe that contains possibly the greatest and most valuable mask in history! 

Page 44

Panel 1: He is still talking about his safe and displaying it with his hands. Miki and Paygi are shouting and being very impatient.

Okuda: Yes... This state of the art walk in safe it's approximately 7.26 meters (that's 25 feet to any Westerners) in square cube and 3.05 meters (10 feet) in height… The walls are made of solid steel much like our security panels I showed earlier but twice as thick. It’s thick enough to withstand the Hiroshima bomb. The only way to access it, is to wait a week for the timer to expire. The safe has been painted and aged to resemble classic safes in the 1930s - 

Miki and Paygi: JUST OPEN THE SAFE ALREADY!!!!

Panel 2: Okuda pretends to be opening the safe that he has no idea how to open. 

Okuda: ok ok I will …open… the… safe… typing… typing some more… entering…. Password… thingy… pressing buttons… almost… dooooonnnne…  
  
Computer voice: access denied, access denied, access denied, would you like to change the password? Access denied. 

Panel 2: The Tough Guy Gang bust through the front door in ski masks and spools of rope around their chests. Okuda is relieved but rolling his eyes. 

Uno: EVERYONE STAND STILL! WE’RE ROBBING THIS MUSEUM!!!

Everyone screams: Ahhh Ahhh Ahhh WTF!!!

Okuda: (About damn time.) 

Panel 2: Okuda turns around to face them and act surprised. Or at least pretends to be. 

Okuda: My word! What is the meaning of this!

Uno: We're here to rob you, you old money hoarding fat puss!   
  
Okuda: (Watch it.)

Panel 3: Shanku shoots the mask in the glass display. It shatters and flies…

Panel 4: Ricochets on a pillar….

Panel 5: And onto the floor somewhere.

Panel 6: Uno reaches into Okuda’s Jacket and pulls out the remote and presses it. 

Uno: Ooooh what does this button do?

Panel 7, 8, 9: The steel wall for the door shuts. The steel walls for the windows shuts. The steel walls for the toilet bowls shuts.  
  
Panel 10: Everyone but Uno and Jinmu take out the rope they were carrying. 

Uno: Tie them up and watch them! 

Panel 11: Uno drags Jinmu to the safe. The men start tying the hostages. The girls are being tied up and Miki is struggling and very angry.

Uno: We a safe to crack! 

Vanisha: This is bad! But how did the robbers know about the security walls?

Paygi: They must be after the secret entrance in the vault as well!

Miki: Get your dirty ropes off me, you bondage perverts! This dress is a rental! 

Tilton: Now everyone relax. We are professional burglars. Everyone drop your smart phones in our bag. And please stay still as we tie you up. It is both for you and for our protection. The more you struggle, the more rope burns you'll get. And you do not want us to stay any longer than we have to. Let's keep this quick and simple. Ok? 

Page 45

Panel 1: Uno pulls the curtains behind them.  
Panel 2: Uno then removes his ski mask. Jinmu is upset and confused why he took the ski mask off.

Uno: There, I’ll give us some privacy. 

Jinmu: WHY ARE YOU TAKING OFF YOUR MASK?! I THOUGHT WE COULDN’T SHOW OUR FACES UNDER ANY CIRCUMSTANCES?!

Uno: We are behind a curtain so no one can see us and more importantly, I got to let my hair out, otherwise it'll get ruined. 

Panel 3: Jinmu removes his mask with one hand and opens the notepaper he was given with the other. Uno starts combing his hair back into his stupid pompadour. 

Uno: Now open the safe!

Jinmu: Ok, let me see what the instructions on the note say. 

Panel 4: Jinmu is shocked. 

Jinmu: Are you kidding me?!

Panel 5: Jinmu shows the note to Uno. It just says. Password: drowssap. 

Jinmu: All I have to do is type the password. And it's just password spelled backwards?!

Uno: Is this an issue? 

Jinmu: No. But why do you need a computer guy for this?!

Uno: None of us owns computers. Like, why do you think we drew the ad in crayon? 

Jinmu: Oh…because none of you know how to type eight letters and press enter…. Huh?

Uno: Now, make yourself useful and open this safe! 

Panel 6: Jinmu types in the password with a "I cannot believe I'm doing this bullshit” look on his face.

Jinmu: This is exactly what my mom would make me do for her. (she even has the same password.)

Computer voice: access granted. 

Uno: All-right!

Panel 7: the computer screen says “depressurizing: 9:59”. Uno is upset and Jinmu is trying to stay calm. 

Computer voice: depressurizing now. Please wait 10 minutes then steer clear of the door as it opens.

Uno: Depressurizing?! What the fuck is this?!

Jinmu: I guess the safe needs to depressurize. Like, letting out air to…

Uno: I KNOW WHAT THAT MEANS! MAKE IT OPEN RIGHT NOW!!! 

Page 46

Panel 1: The only security guard pops his head out of the curtain. 

Jinmu: I have no idea how to bypass that! 

Uno: I THOUGHT YOU SAID YOU WERE A COMPUTER EXPERT!

Jinmu: I just own a gaming PC… (or I used to.) I'm not freaking Otacon!

Uno: If this is another one of your nerd references I swear to God I’ll-

Panel 2: The security guard pops out of the curtain with a taser. Jinmu and Uno are surprised.

Security Guard: FREEZE, ASSHOLES!!!

Panel 3: The guard fires his taser. Uno uses Jinmu as a meat shield to catch the wires. Jinmu is electrocuted.

Panel 4: Jinmu falls to the ground and Uno takes out his gun.

Panel 5: Uno shoots the security guard. The security guard falls with a lot of blood as Jinmu watches with in shock.

Panel 6: From the other side of the curtain in the museum, everyone hears the gun fire and freaks out. They're all being tied up. 

Miki: Was that another gun fire?!

Paygi: Ahhhhh!

Tilton: N-now-now. I'm sure that was an accident. No one else is getting shot (hopefully). Now please sit in the corner. 

Panel 7: Jinmu is still shocked from watching a guy get shot in front of him. 

Jinmu: Wha-What the f-f-fuck?! Did you just… k-kill him?! 

Panel 8: Jinmu vomits on the floor. 

Uno: What the hell is wrong with you!? Don't barf on my shoes! 

Page 47

Panel 1: Jinmu gets back up with a bit of vomit on the side of his mouth. 

Jinmu: WHAT THE FUCK! WHY DID YOU KILL HIM?!

Uno: He saw our faces. I told you not to let anybody see our faces.

Jinmu: YOU'RE THE ONE WHO REMOVED YOUR MASK IN THE FIRST PLACE!

Panel 2

Jinmu: How can you kill somebody in cold blood?! What would Chouko think!?

Uno: who?

Jinmu: Um… your girlfriend from middle school.

Uno: Oh yeah. I haven't seen her since she went into witness protection.

Jinmu: I am not remotely surprised by that. 

Panel 3

Uno: And besides it's not like this is the first time I killed someone. Everyone in the gang is a murderer except you and the black guy. 

Jinmu: What the hell?! I knew you and the Tough Guy Gang were violent but… why? What happened to humanity, compassion, and doing what's right?

Uno: Where the fuck did you learn all that nonsense?

Panel: 4

Jinmu: … Saturday morning cartoons. 

Uno: You mean those long ads to trick kids into buying action figures? If those "moral lessons” were actually true, then these Saturday morning cartoons you love would still be around. And tell me this, has anyone ever gave you any reason to do the right thing? Have they ever gave you kindness or treated you with respect. 

Jinmu…… no.

Panel 5

Jinmu: But I truly believe in the greater good and those cheesy moral lessons. What we're doing is wrong and if I could I would stop you. I would stop all of you. And save everyone. 

Uno: Well newsflash, the heroes on those cartoons don't exist. There is no joy, whimsy, or fairness in the real world. Beneath the surface, we're all just monsters that are addicted to what’s negative. Everything runs on pain and misery and the ones inflicting those pains and misery are the master race. As I said before, nobody wants to be a hero anymore. 

Jinmu: …..I do. 

Panel: 6: Uno tosses Jinmu a spare gun. Jinmu catches it. 

Uno: Oh please. You don't have the guts. You never did and you never will. So you wanna save lives? Here, put your mask back on and watch over the hostages. Make sure they don't do anything funny. We wouldn't want more fatalities.

Jinmu: But I’ve never used a gun.

Uno: Relax. It's not loaded. Like I would trust you with a loaded gun. Just use it to scare them into place until this stupid safe finally opens, we get the ancient mask, and get out of here. 

Panel 7: Jinmu walks out of the curtains and puts his mask back on.

Uno: And remember to keep your face covered.

Jinmu: You really should listen to your own rules, Canon-head.

Page 48 

Panel 1: The girls are all tied up and forced to sit down. 

Tilton: All right, everyone please sit down. We will be done really soon and we appreciate your cooperation.

Panel 2: Tomiko is now being forcibly sat down next to the girls. 

Tomiko: TAKE THESE DAMN ROPES OFF ME YOU BASTARDS!

Shanku: SIT DOWN AND SHUT UP!

Panel 3: Tomiko looks at Miki next to her.

Miki: Oh hey, Tomiko. Glad you can join us.

Tomiko: Miki? Paygi? Vanisha? What are you three doing here?

Vanisha: Checking out the artifacts here.

Paygi: and trying to find space insectiods.  
  
Panel 4: Miki gets really angry and so does Tomiko.

Miki: DON’T START PRETENDING WE'RE STILL FRIENDS!!! YOU STOLE ALL OUR SHIT!!! 

Tomiko: ONLY BECAUSE YOU GUYS REFUSED TO HELP ME!!!

Panel 5: Jinmu walks over to the girls.

Jinmu: Um… is there a problem? 

Panel 6: Jinmu is completely surprised to see some familiar faces.

Jinmu: Tomiko?! What are you doing here?!

Tomiko: How the hell do you know my real name?! Only my “Ex”-Friends knew who I was. Except…. 

Panel 7: Tomiko looks at the black eye through Jinmu ski mask.

Tomiko: Wait a minute. I recognize that black eye. Jinmu?

Miki, Paygi, Vanisha: JINMU?!

Jinmu: Miki, Paygi, Vanisha?! 

Page 49

Panel 1: Jinmu looks away.

Jinmu: I-I-I mean… I have no idea who this Jinmu is. 

Miki: You just said all our names! We know it's you! 

Tomiko: What the hell are you doing?! Why are you orchestrating with these bruits?

Panel 2: Jinmu looks back at Tomiko.

Jinmu: Why?! I think you should know damn why? Because I need the money and you stole my stuff.

Miki: You robbed him?! You truly haven't changed. Once a thief, always a thief.

Panel 2

Jinmu: Wait, you know each other? 

Miki: Unfortunately. We used to be friends in middle school until she robbed us too.

Tomiko: I had no choice! When my parents died in a car crash, I inherited their massive debt. I asked you guys to help me, but you refused to give me any money. 

Paygi: You owed money to the yakuza. It would've been a crime to give you any. And we didn't have nearly enough to help you. Why didn't you just go to the police?

Tomiko: My parents owed money to the cops as well and a boatload of other jerks! 

Panel 3

Jinmu: I am both sorry and pissed off at you. Now what did you do with my stuff?

Tomiko: I sold them at the pawnshop. 

Jinmu: Of course you did. Well thanks to you, I lost my job, and I’m probably going to jail. 

Tomiko: You said you needed the money but you already have money! Your family is rich, you moron!

Panel 4

Paygi: He is?

Tomiko: His Family name is Nabeshin. As in "Nabeshin-Bargoons.” The chains of fabric stores across Japan. He's a millionaire. 

Jinmu: No! My mom is a millionaire. I'm broke and if I don't pay my rent, I'm going to be shot by the ugliest landlady you've ever seen. 

Panel 5

Tomiko: And you would rather rob a museum then ask for your family for a bit of money?!

Jinmu: You do not know my family! All they talk about is business, fabric, divorce contracts, and inheritance. My mom treats me like I’m the last panda on earth. I am literally the only nerd in my surprisingly extended family (99% of them I don't even know who they are) and have nothing in common with them. Working at the fabric store has less meaning than American politics. So, I had to get the hell out of my family before my depression consumed me and killed my dreams of becoming a doujinshi artist.

Panel 6

Vanisha: You what to be a doujinshi artist? 

Jinmu: Um... yeah.

Vanisha: Hentai?

Jinmu: … a little.

Vanisha: What kind of Hentai?

Page 50

Panel 1: Tomiko shouts.

Miki. Pervert!

Tomiko: Shut up! Your family is wealthy, but you're doing this bullshit instead? You are truly an utterly insane!

Jinmu: I'm insane? I'M INSANE?! I am the sanest person left in this world! It's all of you who are demented and lacking in common sense. Hell, sometimes I wish I were insane, that way I could escape reality for something better and maybe finally fit in with the rest of this crazy world. I have spent 16 years putting up with all this bullshit and I can't take much more of it. So don’t push me! 

Miki: You call what you're doing common sense?! You're in the middle of a museum robbery holding a gun at us you egomaniac!

Panel 2: Jinmu hold the gun sideways pointing off panel.

Jinmu: Oh relax, the gun isn't even loaded, see. 

Panel 3: same panel as before but he's pulling the trigger. Click… click click click…..

Panel 4: same panel but he's now holding the gun to his chest. 

Jinmu: Wow, he really did give me an empty gun. I mean the usual rule of comedy is he would actually have given me a loaded gu-

Panel 5: Miki head-butts him in the groin. He bends down. 

Jinmu: Oooouch!!!

Panel 6: She grabs his ski mask with her teeth. He tries to pull his mask back on. 

Jinmu: HEY LET GO! THIS HAS TO STAY ON!

Miki: FUC YO!

Panel 7: They both pull and the ski mask rips off his face. 

Page 51 

Panel 1: Jinmu’s ski mask is torn open revealing most of his face.

Jinmu: Oh no! Nonononono! What have you done!? 

Miki: I was aiming for your nose!

Jinmu: You idiot! I had to keep my face concealed! THEY’RE GOING TO KILL US ALL NOW!!!

Panel 2: The crowd freaks out. 

Panel 3: Uno comes out of the curtains. All the thieves are looking at Jinmu.

Uno: What the hell is going on?!

Shanku: I think it’s Jim. I think his mask got ripped off. 

Uno: WHAT?! 

Panel 4: Jinmu kneels down and covers his face. 

Uno: What the fuck happened to your mask?! Did anyone see your face?! 

Jinmu: No! No! No one saw. Everything is fine.

Uno: Well you had better find something to cover it up moron or there's going to be more fatalities!

Panel 5: Jinmu is trying to keep his face covered with his hands as he looks around looking for something to cover it. 

Paygi: More fatalities?! Someone did die from that gunshot earlier! And we're next!!!

Okuda: Everyone calm down! I'm sure this is all a big misunderstanding. 

Jinmu: I need to cover my face fast! What do I do!? What do I do!? What I do?!

Panel 6: Jinmu spots the Jim Carrey mask on the floor a few inches away from him. 

Jinmu: A mask! That mask?! Why do you keep popping up?!

Panel 7: Jinmu dives to the mask and tries to put it on.

Jinmu: Forget it! I have to cover... 

Page 52

Panel 1: The mask sucks his face inward in a freaky supernatural way.

Jinmu: MY FACE!? 

Panel 2: He drops the mask and pushes himself away from it with his feet from it in fear. 

Jinmu: WHAT THE HELL?! DID YOU TRY TO EAT MY FACE?! WHAT ARE YOU?!

Panel 3: Jinmu looks at the robbers as they're holding guns.

Uno: Hey! Why is your face exposed?! 

Panel 4: Jinmu rushes back to the mask. 

Jinmu: It's OK?! It's OK?! I… have a spare mask. 

Uno: Well then, put it on! 

Panel 5: he looks at the girls and the rest of the hostages. They are staring at him and scared.

Panel 6: He looks at the mask one more time and shaking it in fear. 

Uno: Do you still want to save them? Well, what are you waiting for? 

Panel 7: We see the inside of the mask in his hand. The wood is glowing with jade swirls of energy.

Uno: PUT. ON. YOUR. MASK!!!

Page 53

Panel 1

Jinmu: Oh... Fuck you unsubtle hand of fate!

Panel 2: Jinmu put the mask on his face and the mask starts to glow green and grow around his head.

Panel 3: Jinmu is freaking out and trying to get it off.

Jinmu: AAAAHHH!!! GOD IT HURTS! I CHANGE MY MIND! I CHANGE MY MIND!

Panel 4: He plows right through the thieves.

Jinmu: GET IT OFF!!! GET IT OFF!!!

Uno: What the fuck is that on his face?!

Panel 5: We see the girls, who are just as surprised as everyone else.

Miki: What is that thing on Jinmu's face?! It's moving!!!

Tomiko: I’m as confused and freaked out as you are!

Paygi: Is it an Alien face parasite?! 

Vanisha: No, I think it’s… the mask.

Panel 6: Jinmu is turning around and everyone is staring at him. 

Jinmu: Hahahahahahahaha... Somebody… Anybody… Please… I'm begging you...

Panel 7: We see Jinmu’s Face as it slowly is consumed by the mask and turning greener, digging into his orifices. 

Jinmu: Somebody….

Panel 8: Same panel as before except the mask is stretching his eyelids and his mouth into a giant smile and the panel itself is pushing all the other panels away.

Jinmu: STOP MEEEE!!!!

Page 54 (the panel lines are shaking)

Panel 1: Jinmu starts to spin and everyone freaks out. 

Panel 2: The tornado swells to take up the room and crackles with green lightning.

Panel 3: An antique grandfather clock’s arms spin rapidly as the face of it melts. While the "The Persistence of Memory" painting start to look unmelted. (cuckoo cuckoo cuckoo)

Panel 4: We see the Mona Lisa covering her mouth, the Ginevra de’ Benci covering her eyes, and the Salvatore Mundi covering his ears as a homage "to see no evil hear no evil speak no evil.”

Panel 5: we see the painting of Saturn eating his son.

Panel 6: A close-up of Saturn's face as he pulls his son from his mouth and smiles at the reader.

Saturn: He’s baaaaaaaack! 🎶

Panel 7: Now the painting is missing Saturn, which is instead filled with a white void that was him. But you can see part of his foot running away in the distance off panel.

Saturn: AND I’M GETTING THE HELL OUT OF HERE!!!!

Page 55 the panel lines are shaking and warping)

Panel 1: The green tornado is grows larger and crackles with more green lightning. 

Panel 2: The thieves are freaking out over the sight of it. 

Panel 3: The girls are huddled together in fear. 

Tomiko: A hurricane?! How?! Where did it come from?!

Miki: This is actually a tornado, but it's not supposed to be green and indoors. What kind of phenomenon is this?!

Vanisha: This is so… supernatural.

Paygi: And scary as hell!

Panel 4: A 4 in 1 panel of the mask in various silhouettes throughout his career with his faces glowing green through the tornado. Including a bodybuilder one for giggles. BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM!

Panel 5: The tornado starts to dissipate as a figure with a giant green head smiles. His head still obscured from the tornado.

Mask: Kitsssssss-

Panel 6: the Mask poses straight up into the air with his hand reaching out of the panel. He has a giant grotesque green head that is an homage to his big head persona. Complete with beady yellow eyes, huge teeth, and protruding cheekbones. 

Mask: -UUUUEEENNNN!!!   
(Text: About damn time, I showed up.) 

Page 56

Panel 1: Everybody is shocked and doing an exaggerated anime iconography when looking at the mask. All except Vanisha, who is more confused by the weird exaggerated looks on everyone's faces. The mask is confused and looking everywhere for what they are scared of and he sees Queen Victoria's dressing mirror, where he checks his reflection. 

Everybody: AHHH!!! A MONSTER!!!   
  
MASK: A MONSTER! WHERE?! WHERE?! 

He sees his reflection.

Mask: Oh! There it is!

Panel 2: The Mask does a freakishly over the top �Tex Avery style surprise over his own reflection in the mirror.

Mask: WAAAAAAAAAHH!!! IT’S HIDEOUS!!!

Panel 3: The Mask dramatically breaks the antique mirror with a wooden mallet. Okuda over dramatically freaks out at the sight of the antique mirror shattering.

Mask: KEEP IT WAY FROM MEEEEE!!!!

Okuda: Queen Victoria's dressing mirror!!! 

Panel 4: The Mask stands in a superhero pose in pride and looking at the crowd. Miki is doing an angry Nami face. Okuda is still staring at the broken antique priceless mirror.

The Mask: It’s fine, citizens. I have slain the hideous Homunculus! You shall now shower me with money in thanks!

Miki: YOU’RE THE MONSTER WE WE’RE SHOUTING AT! THAT WAS YOUR REFLECTION!

Okuda: That was on loan from the Smithsonian… 

Panel 5: The mask quickly reassembles the mirror with fast noodle arms.  
  
Mask: I am? It was?

Panel 6: The Mask looks at his giant Big Head in the broken mirror in shock and disgust.

The Mask: By Shinichi Watanabe, perfect perm! I am a hideous monster! This simply will not do. 

Panel 7: The Mask looks at the fourth wall with his finger pointed in the air. 

Mask: This calls for a bloated MAKEOVER MONTAGE!!! 🎶

Page 57

Panel 1: Mask does a hideous giant grin and holds a hammer.

Panel 2: Mask shatters his teeth with the hammer. 

Panel 3: He grabs his hooknose and stretches it. A new smaller pair of teeth pops out with a "Ka-Ching” sound.

Panel 4: He lets go of his nose and it snaps back to his face looking more normal. But, the force of the impact made his giant beady eyes pop out like billiard balls. 

Panel 5: The eyes fall on the floor. The bad guys stare at them and freak out. Shanku passes out!

Panel 6: He is holding a box that says "anime eyes” with one hand and pour the contents into his other.

Panel 7: He slaps his hand into his eyes. 

Panel 8: He does a "I'm so pretty” look with long eyelashes to show off his new eyes. Roses petals and flashing lights frame his dramatic look.

Panel 9: Same scene but one of the pupils in his eyes pop out and the other eye looks at it with a ?.

Panel 10: The Mask shrugs as to say "whatever.” 

Panel 11: He pulls an inflatable knob on the top of his head to let air out of his giant head. 

Panel 12: His head is over deflated.

Mask: Oh no, too much!

Panel 13: He blows his thumb into his mouth to inflate his head back up into a normal size.

Panel 14: He takes out a crowbar, yanks his protruding cheekbone off his face, and shoots like a bullet.

Panel 15: He does the same thing with his other cheekbone.

Panel 16: We see one of the cheekbone balls ricocheting everywhere and breaking some antique China vases.

Panel 17: The other cheekbone ball hits Choyi unconscious.

Panel 18: He then draws little Ash Ketchum lines under his eyes with a sharpie.

Mask: One last detail aaaand…

Page 58

Panel 1: A huge panel of the Mask smiling and showing off his new anime look with green sparkles  
Mask: So how do you like my new anime look? I call it “Shonen Protagonist”.

Panel 2: Everyone is in awe over his new look and how he did that. Except Choyi, who is still unconscious with a giant anime lump on the side of his head. 

Miki: Uh…. Better…..

Tomiko: Oddly…. Kawaii.

Mask: THEN I’M KEEPIN THIS LOOK!!! (And I cannot believe the Mangaka squeezed 18 panels in that last page. What balls!) 

Page 59

Panel 1: The bad guys talk to each other in confusion. The mask is looking at the mirror again pondering.

Uno: Who the hell is that guy? How did he make that tornado and all that … crazy shit with his face?

Tilton: I think it’s Jinmu… Or was Jinmu.

Mask: But I think there is something still missing…  
(Text: besides ears and a matching eye but it's all the rage these days.)

Panel 2: Uno goes up to the Mask. He still stares at the mirror. 

Uno: (Jim. Is that you? What the hell is that thing on your face?)

Mask: Beats me. I found it on the floor. Hey Uno! What's your professional opinion, am I still missing something? 

Uno: Don't say my name aloud, you idiot! Have you forgotten what we're doing? 

Panel 3: Uno points at his gun and shouts. The mask is finally looking him. Specifically his gun.

Uno: THIS IS A Gōtō!*

Under the panel: Gōtō/強盗 is Japanese for heist

Panel 4: The Mask goes back to looking at the broken mirror but he’s pointing at Uno’s gun. Uno is really angry.

Mask: No! That is a gun, stupid. And quit bragging about your "thick hair". Yes, we know. It's fabulous.

Uno: It is? Well, I always knew that. You have no idea how long it takes me to fix my bed hea… I SAID Gōtō! NOT Gōmō!*

Under the panel: Gōmō/剛毛 is Japanese for “thick hair.” 

Panel 5: The mask is breaking the fourth wall by looking directly at the reader with a scowl. Uno is looking at the mask with also a scowl on his face.

Mask: Yeah I know this was written in English by an American for an American audience but I wanted to incorporate at least one Japanese pun anyway because we're in Japan and this is a Manga dammit! 

Uno: Who the fuck are you talking to?! 

Panel 6: The mask has “a-ha” look on his face and pulls Uno’s ski mask off revealing his somehow still perfect pompadour and points at his own bald head with his other hand. Uno has a frozen confused look on his face.   
  
Mask: Wait a minute! That's what I'm missing! Hair! I’M BALD!!!

Panel 7: The mask is standing on Uno's shoulders and trying to pull off his hair.

Mask: Here, let me some of yours. HAAAaaah… it's so greasy…. It's slipping past my grip. 

Uno: WHAT THE?! GET OUT OG MY HAIR!!! LITERALLY!

Mask: Almost… got… it… 

Page 60

Panel 1: The Mask flies off panel with Uno's hair and he is left surprised and bald! It makes a tear sound. 

Mask: GOT IT!

Panel 2: Uno is rubbing his now bald head and the rest of the members are staring at his head as well. 

Uno: MY HAIR! WHERE’S MY HAIR! 

Pafuka: Oh my God, I didn't know you were a wig boss. 

Uno: It wasn't a wig! It was my natural hair! How the fuck did he do that?! 

Mask: Guido-ings everyone!

Panel 3: The Mask is in Uno's hair and wearing a leather 1950s greaser jacket with a cigarette in his mouth. 

Mask: Aaaaah! Look at me! I’m an offensive greasy Italian-American stereotype who isn't Mario! Oooooh!

Panel 4: The Mask coughs while holding his cigarettes. Everyone is now looking at the bad guys. And the bad guys are showing a “oh shit we've been spotted” look on their face.

Mask: "cough cough” Strange. I don't smoke. (ironically) Where did this cigarette come from?

Miki: Wait a minute I recognize that asshole's face and hair! It's Uno! 

Tomiko: Uno?! The leader of a Tough Guy Gang of Enerima-High?

Vanisha: How do you know him? 

Tomiko: I stole his stuff as well. 

Panel 5: All the gang members remove their ski masks knowing that they know who they are now. All except Tilton.

Uno: FUCK! They know who we are now!

Haku: SHIT!

Kasabuta: The jig is up. 

Shanku: This damn ski mask barely fit my beard anyway. 

Tilion: Now calm down everyone. I'm sure this is still salvageable. No need to panic. 

Pafuka: Why are you keeping your mask on?

Tilion: Because I'm not official gang member I can still be saved, that's why!

Panel 6: Uno and all the gang members raise their firearms. Everyone and Tilton freak out at their decision. But the Mask is still in his own little world and looking at his new clothes.

Uno: Look like we're going with Plan B. Kill everyone, steal everything, and frame Tilton.

The hostages: WHA?!

Tilion: WHA?!

Mask: And where did these new clothes come from? As well as that Mallard, hammer, crowbar, Marker, and Carton of anime eyes? 

Panel 7: The gang members are pointing their guns at the hostages and Tilton. 

Okuda: What the hell?! This wasn't part of the plan!

Paygi: What plan?

Page 61

Panel 1: Uno is pointing at the Mask angrily. The mask is now paying attention and looking him. 

Uno: AFTER YOU GIVE ME MY HAIR BACK!!! GIVE IT BACK OR WE'LL FIRE, JIM!!!

Panel 2: The Mask is shrugging his hands and shoulders while still holding the cigarette. 

Mask: If you say so.

Panel 3: The mask is smiling with his tongue out and sticking the lit part of cigarette at the little Ahoge on the back of the hair and it lights like the fuse. “Fizzzzzz” 

Panel 4: The pompadour on mask's head blows like a cannon and shoots a giant hairball at Uno. Uno eyes are ridiculously big at the sight of it. “BOOM"

Panel 5: Uno is slammed to the wall and stuck there in a giant wad of black greasy hair. All the other gang members are shocked by this ridiculous feat.

Panel 6: The mask is looking at the reader and is pointing at the remnants of Uno's hair on his head that is now warped, split open, and dry and smoking. 

Mask: TALK ABOUT A HEADCANON! HA-HA-HA!

Page 62

Panel 1: The girls are shocked at what they just saw, still tied up and sitting. 

Paygi: THAT WAS AWESOME!

Vanisha: I didn't know pompadours could do that.

Tomiko: How the hair, I mean -- Hell did he do that?!

Miki: I have no idea… maybe all the oil in his hair made it combustible. Everything I know about science is deteriorating. 

Panel 2: The mask is bald again but he is brushing off the dust on his jacket from the explosion with the remnants of Uno's hair. Uno is still pinned to the wall with his own hair. He and his gang are very angry.

Mask: You know what, hair is overrated anyway. Risk of hair lice. But your "Gōmō when dried and burnt makes an excellent brush*.   
  
Under the panel: Gōmō/剛毛 can also mean ”Brush.”

Panel 3: The Mask has a realization... 

Mask: Wait a minute! Costume changes, items out of thin air, able to alter my appearance at will. Oh my God… it all makes sense now! 

Panel 4: The mask turns around to face the bad guys with an idiotic look on his face. They are all pointing their guns at him.

Mask: GUY! I'M WEARING A MAGIC MASK THAT GRANTS ME CUTIE HONEY POWERS!!! 

Uno: SHOOT HIIIIM!!!!!

Panel 5: A gory scene of the mask being showered by bullets from the bad guys. BANG, BANG, BANG, BANG, BANG!

Panel 6: The hostage’s jaws drop at the spectacle.

Panel 7: The mask falls on the floor with a dead look in his eyes. He's in a puddle of his own blood and guts. 

Page 63

Panel 1: The hostages panic. The robbers pull Uno from the wall.

Miki: DID THEY JUST KILL HIM?!

Paygi: AND WE’RE NEXT!!!

Uno: Pull on three. One, two…

Panel 2: The robbers pull Uno free from the wall. 

Uno: Three!

Panel 3: Uno picks up his gun and the gang walks to the hostages. Okuda is the most upset. Tilton is freaking out. Paygi is inching her way to Uno and Okuda, she is sticking out her bust so her spy brooch can film this. Choyi gets up from being passed out.

Uno: All right, that was weird. But it's over now. Let’s shoot the rest, grab the loot, and get out.

Tilton: Now now boy! We can still do this professionally. I could… um… bop them over the head and give them amnesia… I DON’T KNOW!!! JUST... DON’T!!!

Okuda: UNO WE HAD A DEAL! YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO HELP ME WITH INSURANCE FRAUD BY ROBBING AND STEALING THAT MASK! NOT A FUCKING KILL AND STEAL!!! 

Uno: Plans have changed. WE'RE GOING TO BE BIGGER THAN THE YAKUZA TONIGHT, BOYS!!!

Choyi: ...What is going on? 

Panel 4: The mask speaks.

Mask: WAIT, ASSHOLE!!!

Panel 5: The mask slowly gets up. 

Mask: You said no one would get hurt…

Panel 6: Everyone is trembling at the sight of him getting back up from being shot full of holes.

Mask: And that I didn't have the guts to be a hero…

Panel 7: We see a close-up of the Mask’s eyes. They look serious.   
  
Mask: Well…

Page 64

Panel 1: We see the mask smiling and spreading out his hands to show off the empty cavity that is his stomach now completely gutted out and held together with just his spine. 

Mask: YOU WERE RIGHT!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!

Panel 2: Everyone is doing the anime lost color gag in shock. (Except Venisha who is more confused than surprised) One of them throws up. Choyi faints. 

Everyone:………….

Choyi: Forget I asked… 

Panel 3: The mask is inspecting the contents of his literally empty stomach. We see it through the point of view of his back through his exposed spine but somehow he's bending upside down just to see for himself. 

Mask: Heeeey! Look at that. I'm immortal. This will save tons of money on my funeral.

Panel 4: The mask is holding his hand to his chin and looking around the museum. The gang is twitching and scared. 

Mask: Mmmm… I think this museum is missing something. 

Panel 5: The mask pounds his fist into his hand to show he figured it out.

Mask: I know! Modern art!

Panel 6: With incredible speed, shown by afterimages we see the mask giving the gang members atomic wedgies but instead of their own heads, he connects the underwear to the person in front of them except for the ones in the back and in the front. He then staples their underwear to their heads. 

Uno: WHA! AHHH!!!

Shanku: How is he still… AHHH!!!

Kasabuta: He's moving to… AHHH!!!

Haku: AHHH! MY ANUS HAS RUG BURN!!!

Pafuka: AHHH! MY FOREHEAD!!!

  
Page 65

Panel 1: We see the gang members all connected by their underwear's over their heads in a conga line of pain. The mask is looking at the fourth wall, completely restored somehow, and dressed as Andy Warhol.

Uno: WAH IS THIS?!?!

Kasabuta: I CAN'T SEE!

Pafuka: GET YOUR HEAD OUT OF MY UNDERWEAR!

Mask: Like konnichiwa everyone, I present my latest creation. I call it "The Human Wedgie Centipede.” Or “Wedgiepede.” I got the idea from a horror movie I never saw. I think this expresses like mans struggles in finding comfortable undies and we're all just walking around in like a conga line of pain and discomfort you might say. Forever searching-

Panel 2: The mask immediately does a exaggerated Tex Avery "in love face” his Andy Warhol glasses shoot up, is eyes pop out in layers, his pupils are shaped like hearts, followed by the irises that are shaped like hearts, followed by the eyeball that are shaped like hearts, and the eye sockets are shaped like hearts. His tongue is shooting out (hoooookah!).

Panel 3: we see a highly detailed look of Tomiko with hearts everywhere. 

Panel 4: we see a highly detailed look of Paygi with hearts everywhere. 

Panel 5: we see a highly detailed look of Vanisha with hearts everywhere. 

Panel 6: we see Miki grumpy with no hearts.

Panel 7: we see a panorama of Tomiko, Paygi, and Vanisha’s busts as they pass through the bottom of the panel and there are tons of hearts everywhere. 

Panel 8: The mask puts his Andy Warhol disguise back on.

Mask: You know I was originally going to film myself eating a hamburger and peeing on some metal paint next…

Panel 9: The mask throws his wig and glasses on the air as he runs to the girls. The gang members are trying to get free of their wedgie centipede. 

Mask: BUT SCREW THIS LAZY POP ART BULLSHIT! WOMEN ARE THE TRUE WORKS OF ART!!!

Uno: HOLD STILL EVERYONE! LET ME TAKEOFF MY FIRST!

Page 66

Panel 1: A green street line scoops Tomiko, Paygi, and Vanisha from Miki. They are all surprised

Panel 2: All three of them start spinning as their ropes they were bond become unwind. 

The girls: Waaaaaaah!!!

Panel 3: The girls start spinning and see the mask dress up as Johnny bravo art style complete with Johnny bravo hair that's actually an extension of his green head. Miki is still tied up and angry. 

Mask: Hey, pretty Mama! How about you, me, and these three (except this peewee) go down and make some history? 

Miki: WHY THE HELL AM I STILL TIED UP?!

Vanisha: (another pompadour. What does this green one do?)

Panel 4: Paygi karate punches him in the face so hard it forms around her fist straight into his head as though it were made of Play-Doh.

Paygi: AHHH! GREEN HEADED SPACE RAPIST!

Mask: Ooof!

Tomiko: Stop Paygi! I think that’s Jinmu!

Panel 5: Paygi removes her fist and bows to apologize. The mask's face is buried inward and is a fist shaped crater. Tomiko is untying Miki. 

Paygi: OH!? Sorry Jinmu.

Mask: Well talk about leaving an impression! Ha-ha.

Panel 6: The Mask pops his face to normal. “POP” he also changed back into his normal clothes and head instantly. 

Miki: What the hell happened to him? How the hell did he do all those impossible things? 

Vanisha: I think it was that wooden mask. I knew its supernatural, but I was expecting something more… subtle.

Panel 7: Paygi goes up to the mask with the brooch in her hand and holding it like a recording device. (Which it is.)

Paygi: Nakamura Paygi of the Daily Blabal. Jinmu, what's it like to wear this magical mask? 

Mask: Well “Peggy,” aside from not being able to scratch my nose and ears directly…

Page 67

Panel 1: The mask grabbed her by the shoulders and brings her head closer to his eyes. She looks pretty nervous and surprised. The mask looks like a jackass.

Mask: IT'S GREAT!!! For the first time I can literally do whatever the hell I want! No one can stop me! 

Paygi: Aaaaha…

Panel 2: The mask then lets her go but walks away with her with the palm of his hand pointing at her. 

Mask: But don't call me “Jinmu” anymore. I have transcended that mortal coil. 

Paygi: Then what do we call you?

Panel 3: The mask turns around and does an action pose with a dramatic background.

Mask: You shall address me as….. Naru-Luff-Ichi-Nasu-Go-Yugi-Bo-Ed-Ruka-Justice-Force-Avenger! PLUUUUS ULTRAAAAA!!! 

Panel 4: The mask looks away again with a frail look as she disagrees with the name. 

Paygi: Yeah, I'm not gonna spell that name every time I mention you in my paper. Mind if I just call you “Mask” or “The Mask”? On account of that green thing on your face.

The Mask: Sure, I was fucking trademarked anyway with the title. (Or is that copyright? I can never tell the difference.)

Panel 5: Miki is upset and wants everyone to pay attention to her. 

Miki: You can call him the Jolly Green Skinhead for all I care! How did you do all that crazy impossible BS! And I wanna know how you’re still alive! You had a giant hole in your abdomen! And now it's gone!? And your clothes are also restored!? 

Mask: Well, pardon me if I don't really care about continuity. The Transformers and X-Men movies didn't care about continuity and they turned out just fine. (I say with a straight green face.)

Panel 6: Tomiko goes up to Miki. The Mask is in the background dressed up as an old tiny Carnival person complete with red and white striped shorts, cane, flat straw hat, and handlebar mustache.

Tomiko: Isn’t it obvious? He can replicate cartoon physics like in those old American cartoons. 

Mask: Ding! Ding! We have a winner! Give that lady a doughnut! 

Miki: What does that even mean?

Tomiko: Basically, he can do whatever he wants regardless of the laws of physics so long as it's funny and over the top.

Miki: ...Oh good lord, no one should have this power.

Panel 7: The mask then goes up to Tomiko in his normal clothes and goes really close to her. She touches and rolls one of the dress feathers covering her bust with his fingertips as he smiles in a sleazy grin that is not impressing her.

Mask: This girl knows her history. By the way, did you pluck these feathers from an angel? Because, it suits you.

  
Page 68

Panel 1: Tomiko rejects the mask. The Mask is then comedically struck in the head by a falling Washtub containing an anvil with a broken heart symbol on it and a broken flowerpot on top of it. (Bang! Slam! Shatter!) 

Tomiko: Back off! You Disney's Bonkers rip-off!

Panel 2: The mask is now doing the corner of woe with the washtub, anvil, and broken pot still on his head while he's crying dramatically. Tomiko and Miki are in the corner watching him. 

The Mask: (gyāgyā) Bonkers?! You're not even comparing me to the Genie or even Roger Rabbit?! First, you stole my stuff and now you stole my self-esteem too?! (gyāgyā) 

Tomiko: The falling washtub and the corner of woe. Apparently, he can also do anime iconography. At least he stays traditional. 

Miki: I cannot express my confusion and how fucking angry I am for all these violations of science into words. 

Panel 3: The Mask dances right up and all that stuff bounces off his head. 

The Mask: do you know what's truly a violation? This damn fan fiction manga. It took over 50 pages just to introduce me! “Jim” could've just put me on and get it over with but nooooo, he wanted to go through the heroes journey. More like heroes “Boring”! And for what, character development? World-building? Stakes? He should've just Snyder’ed the hell out of this and get it over with. And it's bloated with exposition and dialogue. I mean look at my speech bubble, it's going all the way to the panel above! Leave some room and get to the damn point! Stop typing on and on about useless crap! If the dialogue serves no purpose then why bother hogging space! Maybe he should adopt a shaggy dog while he's at it! 

Panel 4: The Mask grabs his leg but still stands perfectly straight up somehow even though he's holding it like a stick. He's looking at the fourth wall and showing off his hand and foot that is purposely drawn bad. 

The Mask: And what is up with my feet and hands?! It's like the Mangaka never drew or wrote anything in his life until now!!!

Panel 5: wWe see the mask in the same position as before but he's staring at a wall and we see his back. Tomiko and Miki are speaking to each other confused.

Miki: Why the hell is talking about and why is he talking to a wall now?

Tomiko: I think he’s “Breaking the fourth wall.” Or at least he think he is. 

Miki: I have truly forgotten how much of a nerd you used to been back in middle school. 

Mask: Answer me, you stupid wall! 

Panel 6

Miki: Ok! I can… "kind of” accept his magical physic bending powers (until further study). But why is he acting so differently now? He's talking and acting like a schizophrenic meth addict at improv night during a gas leak!

Vanisha: It said in my research that The Mask "brings what's inside, out”. I think it meant his inner ego. Like his anxiety, wants, impulses, anger, and so on. It brings out our inner id and unleashes it with godlike powers and seemingly no mental guardrails to stop ourselves. In the process creating a new split persona. I also think he might be using every pop-culture reference he knows to try to fight the madness.   
  
Page 69

Panel 1: The mask appears right under her and pushes her big (slightly exposed because of her open chest dress) breast against his head. His face looks like Mickey Mouse and he is using her boobs as ears. She is slightly surprised. 

Mask: Ahha! Gosh, ain't she a clever gal! 

Panel 2: Miki is very pissed off at The Mask for doing something so perverted to Vanisha. He is grinning and Vanisha is slightly embarrassed. 

Miki: And also his pervertedness!!! Get your head off her! 

Mask: Don't be upset with me. I mean your friend I'm under has been defying the laws of physics way before I appeared! 

Vanisha: Can you please get your head off my boobs. I don't find this funny. 

Panel 3: Uno and the other members start to rip their underwear off to break free. 

Uno: Rawh! 

Panel 4: Paygi sees the bad guys breaking free and is panicking a little. 

Paygi: Ahhh… guys! The Tough Guy Gang is breaking free! 

Panel 5: The Mask walks away from the girls. And the girls are surprised. 

The Mask: Then I guess you had better do something about it. I'm leaving now.

The girls: WHA!?!?!?

Panel 6: Miki steps in front of The Mask with her legs and feet spread as a barrier.

Miki: You can't just leave you idiot! You still need to help us! 

Mask: I don't need to help anyone, sister. What I need is a bite to eat. 

Miki: But how the hell are you gonna get out? We're all trapped in here because of the security lockdown. 

Panel 7: The Mask pushes right through her like a door and she is confused. 

The Mask: I think we already established that nothing is impossible to me. I got crazy bullshit cartoon powers! I'll just dig a tunnel out. Good luck and don't let the bullets bite. 

Page 70 

Panel 1: The mask is walking away and thinking to himself. The girls are behind him watching him leave and panicking. 

The Mask: Now what digging theme should I rip off- I mean parody? Dig-Dug? Nah too old. Steamworld dig? Too young, no one would get it. That drill haired blonde girl from that harem anime I can't remember might be funny. Ah! Gurren Lagann! Classic! 

Miki: Get back here! 

Paygi: They're almost free from the last pair of underwear!!!

Tomiko: Well screw you then! And FYI that harem anime was called Ladies versus Butler! And her name was Selina Lori Flameheart! 

Panel 2: Tomiko gets an idea and says something aloud. All the girls are surprised (even Vanisha in a way) in the mask is wide-eyed an open mouth.

Tomiko: Wait… harem. Um… If you help us out, we’ll be your harem!

The rest of the girls: WHAAAAT?!?!

Panel 3

Panel 3: The Masks head turns around 180° to look at the girls who are surprised by this feat. He has a sleazy grin on his face.

Mask: Ooooh….

Panel 4: The rest of The Mask’s body turns around but from the other direction and the girls are even more surprised by this feat. 

The Mask: “ReeHeeHeeallyyyyy”?

Miki: What the fuck are you talking about?! 

Tomiko: Just play along. 

Panel 5

The Mask: Soooooo what kind of harem are we talking? 

Paygi: um… what types of harem are there?

Panel 6: The Mask is rubbing his chin. 

The Mask: hmmm… Well that’s a “very” broad area. But from best too worst. (but not in that order). The worst would be the School Days scenario. Where I cheat on all of you and one of you stabs me. And I would not like that because it would really really hurt. 

Paygi: And the best? 

Panel 7: The Mask smiles and rubs his hands together. The girls are upset except Vanisha how is crossing her arms to say “NOPE.”

Mask: The Best would be the MØUSE scenario. Where you each take turns doing it with me until I’m sick of it. BUT I NEVER EVER WILL! 

Girls: DEFINITELY NOT THAT!!! 

Page 71

Panel 1

Mask: Then what kind of harem is this?!

Vanisha: Um…. Neutral?

Mask: NEUTRAL!? BOOOOO! You mean like Tenchi Muyo! And This Is A Zombie? Where I do bullshit for you girls and I get nothing?! Screw that! Or lack of screwing in this case. I was wrong. That is the worst scenario. I least I get some action before I am betrayed by a sexy woman. (Huh, what a weird Deja Vu feeling...)

Panel 2: The bad guys are free and are scrambling for weapons. Bits of torn underwear are still stapled to their heads.

Uno: Finally! Guns don’t work on him, find the weapons. Old weapons. Samurai swords, spears, anything in this museum. Tilton! Help us out!

Tilion: ARE YOU JOKING?! You threatened to kill and frame me! Why would I help you guys now?

Panel 3: Uno grabs him by the shirt. 

Uno: Well maybe if you help us out we “might" change our minds. Besides, would you rather face that green immortal jackass without us? 

Tilion: You... make a depressing point.

Uno: Then go find some fucking weapons!!!

Panel 4: The girls are begging The Mask as the bad guys take every weapon on display.

Tomiko: Jinmu… Mask, Please reconsider.

The Mask: Why should I? What the hell do I get from you girls? 

Tomiko: Isn’t it obvious? You'll get the one thing you've always wanted. 

Mask: A relaunch of Burn-up W/Excess?

Tomiko: No! 

Panel 5: The Mask is dumbstruck.

Tomiko: Friends.

Mask: Wah?!

Panel 6:

Tomiko: You'll have friends. People who will care and be there for you when you need it. Spend time with and live life together. Something to protect. Something to cherish. And will always help you grow into a better person in this troubled world. 

Panel 7:

Mask: ………………..

Page 72 

Panel 1: The Mass dramatically rolls on the floor laughing rolling from person to person. The girls are dumb struck knowing that this would not work. 

The Mask: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA- ARE YOU REALLY TRYING TO SELL THAT ANIME POWER FRIENDSHIP BULLSHIT?! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA 

Tomiko: ...It was worth a shot.

Panel 2: The bad guys have weapons and are charging at them. 

Paygi: Guys! They're free! And they got weapons!

Miki: Mask, I beg you to reconsider! 

The Mask: Sorry. Cash, gas, or ass, this “mask” doesn't work for free!

Panel 3: The Mask is dramatically raising his drill arm up as he is dressed up as the Mach in Gurren Lagann.

Mask: Now if you excuse me, I must form THE DRILL THAT PIERCES THE-

Panel 4: The Mask instantly breaks character and spots the Buffet table.

Mask: OH!!! FREE FANCY FINGER FOOD!!!

Panel 5: The Mask forms a giant head with an open mouth and pours the whole content of that table into his giant mouth. Everyone is surprised by this except the bad guys.

Panel 6: The Mask is chewing on his food with giant chipmunk cheeks and his face resembles a cartoon chipmunk. The bad guys are walking over to them with their weapons. 

Uno: There you are! Trying to free the hostages and escape?

Panel 7: Same panel but the mask open his eyes in surprise and disgust.

Uno: Well think ag-

Page 73

Panel 1: The Mask spits a giant chewed wad of food at the bad guys. “Patoowii!”

Panel 2: The Mask is picking the content of the food he chewed from his teeth with a toothpick as the bad guys try to free themselves from this gross pre-chewed wad.

The Mask: Yuck! Fish eggs encrusted sushi! What weirdo came up with that?! And the blue lobsters taste just like red ones! 

Panel 3: The Mask heads up to Okuda. Peygi is in the middle of this conversation trying to capture it with her spy brooch.

The Mask: No wonder you're broke! You spend your money on lousy rich people food and a safe that's probably worth more than anything in it. 

Okuda: Well if you would just open the goddamn safe with the password I gave you and stole that stupid mask for the insurance, then all of this would've been avoided. And for your information I lost all my money on illegal endangered animal cage matches. Here’s a tip: NEVER BET ON PANDA!

The Mask: I think there's another word for old fashion… oh yeah! UNORIGINAL!!! What the hell do I have to do to get a decent bite around here?!

Panel 4

Miki: Wait a minute… how about food? Help us and will give you food! 

Tomiko: Food?! That's the best you can think of?! 

Panel 5: The Mask is interested again. Tomiko is stupefied how that worked.

The Mask: FOOD! REAL FOOD! WHAT YOU GOT?

Miki: Wait, right now?

The Mask: YES RIGHT SODDING NOW! I’M STARVING?!

Panel 6: She searches the content of her purse and pulls out a Swiss roll. 

Miki: “Sodding”? What the hell does that mean? I ah… have this orange cream Swiss roll I got from this new bakery that I was saving when this was-

Panel 7: The mask snatches the roll from her hand. 

Mask: "Yoinku”. 

Page 74 

Panel 1: The Mask is sniffing the Swiss roll with exaggerated sized nostrils. Sniff sniff

Mask: Sniff sniff the aroma… it’s tart but sweet. The coloration (not seen here) is so vibrant. Could it be… it is! Acid orange 20 food coloring! Excellent vintage. The sponge bread is so springy in my own hands. Like the finest synthetic boob. 

Panel 2: The mask bites the roll, saliva drips from his mouth in pools on the floor. 

Mask: I mustn’t delay any more. My taste buds are waiting. (munch)

Panel 3: A dramatic anime heartbeat affect pulsates around his body. The Mask is startled, his eyes roll back in his head and his lip is quivering. 

Mask: GASP! This citrus flavor!? It's so exquisite! 

Panel 4: The Mask dresses up as a giant orange. He leans back dramatically, the back of his hand to his head, as if he can’t bare the thoughts in his head.  
The Mask: I can taste the very soul of this roll. It was nothing but a shy little Orange.

Panel 5: Then a bunch of orange-headed baby angels with cream covering their junk strips the mask of his orange costume. Exposing the meaty fruit. He is embarrassed but it also feels so good.

Mask: But then one day, heavens baby butt angels ascended on down to peel away mortal coverings to expose her true beauty! Ahhhh!

Panel 6: The angels take the peeled orange Mask over the clouds!

The Mask: And brought her to the land of Cream and Sugar. Where diabetes holds no bounds! I can feel it all!

Panel 7: The Mask is an orange cream heaven surrounded by angels and his giggle zones are covered by oranges and cream. The girls are appearing without interacting to the set. They are weirded out by this bullshit. 

Mask: I have tasted the light! And it's so… JUICY!!!

Miki: What the Hell! Am I high or are you seeing this too?

  
Page 75

Panel 1: We're back in the Museum. The mask is dramatically gobbling down the Swiss roll like a starving man. The girls are standing there confused.   
  
Mask: MUNCH! MUNCH! MUNCH! MUNCH! BURP.

Panel 2: The Mask goes over to Miki and shakes her hand.

Mask: Oh wow! I haven't had a Foodgasms in years (and no clean up required this time.)! Give me plenty of good shit like that and you got a deal!

Miki: Then the deal is done. Now get back there and kick their assess!!!!

Mask: Yes, ma’am! Oh one more thing…

Panel 3: The Mask smiles and the girls are surprised.

The Mask: I was originally going to drill a tunnel so you guys could get out while I take literally one second to grab a bite to eat and come back to finish those jerkoffs, but now I'll just get back in the fight and probably cause civilian casualties if you don't do something soon! Suckers!!!

The girls: WHAT?!?!

Panel 4 

Mask: Hop to it, Harem. (Clap clap) Your main man demands it!

Miki: We are not your harem, you gross freak!

Mask: Oh yes you guys are. We made a deal and the deal is done. 

Panel 5: The Mask’s body runs off panel but his head is still in the panel with his neck elongated as he smiles. 

The Mask: Welcome to hell, ladies….

Panel 6: His head zooms off panel but his speech bubble lingers on. The girls are standing there with their mouths open in realization that they've been scammed. 

The Mask: Because you're now stuck with the Devil! HAHAHAHAHAHA! 

Tomiko: What…

Paygi: have…

Vanisha: we…

Miki: Shit. 

Panel 7: The girls begin to untie the rest of the hostages. 

Tomiko: We'll worry about him later. Untie the other hostages and get them as far away from the center as possible. 

Miki, Paygi, Vanisha: Right. 

Page 76

Panel 1: The bad guys get out of the giant food wad. They are covered in pre-chewed… food. And they're trying to brush it off but end up smearing it all over their clothes.

Uno: Disgusting! The most disgusting thing that has ever happened to me! 

Tilton: I think some of that got in my mouth. And it tasted like lobster. Ugh!

Panel 2: A foot stomps on the ground near them. It is wearing traditional Japanese footwear. 

The Mask: Konnichiwa, scum bags. 

Panel 3: The mask is cosplaying as Rurouni Kenshin. Even slightly drawn in that art style. Complete with a red kimono, sword, a red wig, and an x shaped scar on his cheek. He has a serious look on his face. The goons seem surprised and confused.

The Mask: You have dishonored this museum and threatened the innocents that are here to remember our past. 

Panel 4: He gets into a quick draw stance with his sword. The bad guys raise their weapons and get ready for the strike. 

The Mask: This is your only warning. I have very little experience with this weapon on my face and cannot guarantee your safety. Deactivate the lock down and turn yourself in immediately or face the wrath of… this mask on my face. 

Uno: Like we're going to listen to some crazy cosplayer. Do your worst, freak! We're ready for you this time. 

Panel 5: A dramatic shot of the bad guys getting ready to strike. 

Panel 6: A dramatic shot of the mask getting ready to strike. 

Panel 7: The mask pushes his sword up through the sheath with his thumb as he gets ready to draw. 

Page 77

Panel 1: The mask pulls out his sword but he's actually a giant cluster of guns like in that mob scene in The Mask movie. He is smiling like a maniac and the bad guys are wide-eyed and stupefied. Their weapons go limp.

Mask: I stole this sword from a Shogun!*

Under the panel: 将軍は英語だと「銃を見せろ（Show gun）」みたいに聞こえる。  
（そのとおり、日本人のためにも英語のダジャレを翻訳してやってるのさ！ハハハハ！）   
Translation: Shogun sounds like "Show gun" in English. (that's right, I am also translating English puns for the Japanese! Hahahahahaha!)

Panel 2: Tilton throws his weapon on the floor.

Tilton: OH HELL NO!!! I QUIT!!! First I lost my job at the Pocky factory, then I got betrayed by these racist assholes, then I get spat on by the world’s biggest spit take,and now this?! 

Panel 3: Tilton takes off his ski mask and walks away in anger. Everyone is staring at him. 

Tilton: I know what happens to the black guy in slasher movies! I'm going to stay with the hostages and pray this psychopath spares us!

Panel 4: The Mask faces the bad guys again but his eyes are closed and his guard is down. He has a slight smug look on his face. 

Mask: Well that was kind of hilarious. So, who else wants to submit to thy def-

Panel 5: The Mask’s head is chopped off by one of the goons with a samurai sword. He is surprised.

Panel 6: The Mask’s had rolls on the ground with little Xs over his eyes and his tongue sticking out as the bad guys watch. 

Panel 7: The bad guys are heading to the hostages that are against the wall. 

Uno: Well that finally takes care of that. Back to Plan B. 

Page 78

Panel 1: The Mask’s disembodied head speaks and the bad guys are shocked.

Mask: Hey, dickhead! Would it have killed you to give me a heads up?! 

Panel 2: In a dramatic anime iconography the bad guys turn around and are incredibly shocked. The Mask’s body is still walking around with his head cut off and his arms displaying so he wanders as he goes. 

Tough Guy Gang: HE’S STILL ALIVE?!?!

The Mask: And kicking! (wait, I can't do that anymore.) Hang on a second. 

Panel 3: The masks head is upright and is clenching his fist like he's taking a huge dump. 

The Mask: HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!  
Panel 4: A tiny body appears from under the mask stump and making a popping noise.

Panel 5: The Mask does a Ta-Da! Pose and smiles as the bad guys freak out in the tiny horror. But one of them is still freaked out about the masks headless body still walking around aimlessly. 

The Mask: Ta-Da! Introducing Chibi Mask! Look out Baby Yoda, your fad days are finally over!

Uno: HOW THE FUCK DID HE GROW A TINY BODY?!?!

Kasabuta: SCREW HIS NEW LITTLE BODY! HIS OLD NORMAL SIZE ONE IS STILL WALKING AROUND!!!

Panel 6: Uno takes out his gun and fires at Chibi Mask. Chibi Mask bounces away. 

Uno: WHY WON’T YOU DIE, YOU GREEN BASTARD!?!?!?

Panel 7,8,9: Chibi Mask bounces and dodges his bullets, as the bullets strike lots of priceless artifacts in the museum instead. 

Page 78

Panel 1: Chibi Mask is bouncing everywhere in blurry after images as Uno and the other villains keep shooting at him and missing. 

Mask: HAHAHAHAHA-WOO-HOO-WOO-HOO-SHI-SHI-SHI-TEA-HA-HA! 

Panel 2: Chibi Mask bounces and hits Shanku backwards and he drops his gun. 

Panel 3: The gun slides and lands under the foot of the decapitated body of the mask and he immediately picks it up.

Panel 4: The headless body of the mask dangles the gun over where his head should be.

Panel 5: Same scene but a new head pops out of his stump.

Panel 6: Same scene but his head is opening from the side through his mouth like a pushpin with sharp teeth and drops the gun in his mouth.

The Mask: Uaaaa…

Panel 7: Same scene but his head is restored but he's trying to swallow the gun that's now lodged in his elongated throat and a vacuum sealed silhouette.

Mask: gulp.

Page 79

Panel 1: We see his stomach assets shooting out spontaneously everywhere as it processes the gun and makes a pinball sound effect.

Panel 2: An identical looking gun falls out of the bottom of his pants except it has the words “Chekhov” on it. 

Panel 3: The Mask looks at the fourth wall and grins as he holds a giant pin next to his head. 

Mask: Locked and Loaded.

Panel 4: Same scene but he pops his head like a balloon returning him to a decapitated body. 

Panel 5: Shanku grabs his new identical gun as he gets up.

Shanku: Where's my gun! There it is! 

Panel 6: The girls finish freeing the hostages. 

Panel 7: The vault finally opens near Tomiko.

Computer voice: Vault now depressurized. Please stand clear of the door. 

Panel 8: we see a close-up of Tomiko’s smile.

Page 80 

Panel 1: Chibi Mask has stopped mid air. 

Mask: Being a Chibi is cute but I can't get on any rides in this size. BODY! REASSEMBLE!

Panel 2: In a hyperactive anime transformation sequence his body jumps up into the air and open it chest cavity which reveals all his guts and organs but it somehow contains a tiny seat.

Panel 3: Chibi Mask combines (sets down) into his body his chest cavity with lightning effects. 

Panel 4: The compartment of his chest cavity closes and he looks normal again. 

Panel 5: The Mask now whole again, does a fancy anime pose as something explodes behind him.

The Mask: REASSEMBLY COMPLETE!!! 

Panel 6: The bad guy gang are freaking out. Pafuka is desperately checking his coat pockets for any cigarettes left. 

Uno: How many times do I have to say "what the fuck”?!?! 

Pafuka: THIS IS FREAKING ME OUT! I-I NEED A CIGARETTE TO CALM DOWN. WHERE THE HELL ARE MY CIGARETTES?!?! �

Panel 7: The Mask shoves a giant cigarette in Pafuka's mouth.

The Mask: Here, have one of mine!

Panel 8: He lights the cigarette with a zippo as Pafuka starts to choke on the giant cigarette.

The Mask: Wait. Did you ask for a cigarette? I thought you said. . .

Page 81

Panel 1: Pafuka is rocketing throughout the museum from the thrust of that giant “cigarette”.

The Mask: BOTTLE ROCKET!!! HAHAHA!!!

Panel 2: Pafuka crashes through the stain glass window. The Mask watches in horror.

The Mask: OH MY GOD! WHAT HAVE I DONE?!

Panel 3: The Mask looks at the fourth wall smiling and winking while he's twirling the still lit zippo lighter with his fingertips. The rest of the stain glass window falls.

The Mask: That window looked awfully expensive. My bad. 

Panel 4: Okuda is slack-jawed and faded of all color. Choyi finally wakes up. 

Choyi: Ah… I had a horrible nightmare…

Panel 5: The Mask zooms straight into him with a smile and Choyi panics.

The Mask: Really? Was I in it? 

Choyi: AAAAAH!!! WHY IS THIS HAPPENING?! IS THERE SOMETHING WRONG WITH ME?!

Panel 6: The Mask in a doctors uniform opens Choyi’s mouth impossibly high to examine it.

The Mask: Let me see and find out,” Charlie”. Yep! There is something wrong. You got a giant douche bag lodged your throat! 

Page 82

Panel 1: The Mask takes a bucket of lard and a paintbrush and smeared it all over Choyi face giving him zits.

The Mask: I'm afraid the only core is to lube you…

Panel 2: The Mask then shoved the end of a bicycle pump in Choyi's mouth.

Panel 3: He then pumps Choyi up like a balloon and he somehow inflates like one. 

The Mask AND PUMP, PUMP, PUMP YOU UP REAL GOOOOOD! 

Panel 4: Choyi then lets out a huge fart that rockets him up and burst through the ceiling. 

Choyi: AAAAAAAAAHH…

The Mask: Hey, look at that! I did do a dig dug reference after all! Haha!

Panel 5: Everybody is holding their nose from the fart cloud.

The Mask: PeeYoo! Now aren't you all glad I broke that very expensive window?

Miki: MASK! DID YOU KILL CHOYI?!

The Mask: Oh don't worry he's fine… I think. Ah! Well find out when he comes back dow…

Panel 6: The Mask is stabbed in the ass by a spear from Haku. (one of the bad guys.) 

Panel 7: The Mask’s head and neck stretch out to the hole in the ceiling Choyi came out, where we see an outside shot of his elongated head as he screams out in pain.

Mask: YHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAOUW!

Page 83

Panel 1: The Mask grabs Haku by the shirt. That spear he was stabbed and is still lodged in his butt.

Mask: You are spear in my rear ANNOYING!

Panel 2: In quick session, The Mask takes a bottle of diet cola and Mentos puts them inside each other and shakes. 

The Mask: Here, have a nice relaxing diet cola and Mentos… 

Panel 3: He shoves the bottle up Haku’s butt. 

Mask: ENEMA!!! 

Panel 4: Haku rockets with a stream of soda from his butt…

Haku: Yaaaaaah!

Panel 5: Straight into the stain glass window and breaks it…. Again?

Okuda: Not the stain glass window again! 

Panel 6

Okuda: Wait! Did you already break it before?

The Mask: I did. But I repaired it so I could break it again because I thought it was really funny the first time.

Panel 7: The Mask walks away from Okuda.

Okuda: Oh… could you restore it again?

The Mask: Nah! It actually wasn't that funny the second time. Moving on.

Page 84

Panel 1: Tomiko walks out of the safe with a full purse filled with something. (the ancient Japanese mask.)

Panel 2: She is caught by Uno. 

Uno: Hello, “Tina!" Fancy seeing you again. Kasabuta! Shanku! Each of you grab one of the hostages, I got an idea…

Panel 3: The Mask is now dressed as a bunch of characters in pop culture. (the Sixth Doctors rainbow jacket, Monkey D Luffy's hat, Garnet gauntlet, and Inuyasha with hid giant sword.)

The Mask: OK, I hope you drink plenty of calcium because this next pop culture gag is going to break your funny bone so bad tha…

Uno: HEY FREAK!

Panel 4: Uno and the other bad guys are holding three hostages with guns to their heads. (Uno-Tomiko, Shanku-Miki, Kasabuta-Male hostage.) 

Uno: Take off that mask Jim or these three hostages are going to stain the floor with their brains.

Miki: Let go of me!

Male hostage: Oh god no!

Tomiko: Oh hello Uno. How's it been?

Uno:(Shutup!)

Panel 5: The Mask lowers his head down and smiles like a creep. Paygi and Vanisha are scared!

Paygi: Oh No! Miki! Tomiko! (And that guy.) 

Vanisha: Mask, You have to save them!

The Mask: hahahaha…

Panel 6: The Mask raises his head up and laughs like a maniac.

The Mask: WHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! AAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!

Uno: We mean it, Jim! Take out the mask or they die!

Panel 7: The Mask shows a menacing face and everyone is shocked.

The Mask: Go ahead and kill them. I don't give a shit. Jim is gone forever and I'm never taking this mask off.

Everybody: What!?!?!?

Page 85

Panel 1: Miki is pissed off and struggling. And the other girls are pissed off as well.

Miki: WHAT?! You said you would help us! We made a deal! 

The Mask: You gave me a stupid Swiss roll. A tasty Swiss roll, yes, but not exactly life-changing. You're annoying, underdeveloped, and mean. I never really did like Tsunderes. Honestly I think this harem is better off without you.

Paygi: FUCK YOU!!! WE'LL NEVER BE YOUR HAREM!!! How could you let our friend die?!

Vanisha: I thought we were friends too! Man. 

Panel 2: The Mask then looks at the male hostage at gunpoint. 

The Mask: And why the hell would I give a shit about a background character? He doesn't even have a name.

Male hostage: What the hell are you talking about?! I'm not a background character. I'm a real person! And my name is Ienaga Tsukasa! 

Panel 3: The Mask shows the script with this page on it. Male hostage it's really pissed.

The Mask You don't have a real name. It even says here in the script that your title is "Male hostage”. You never existed till now and you won't exist after this. 

Male hostage: EAT SHIT!!!

The Mask: (it said you say that too.) 

Panel 4: The Mask then looks at Tomiko who is at gunpoint by Uno she is starting to cry. 

The Mask: And I especially don't give a shit about the girl that manipulated, drugged, and robbed me. Hell maybe I'll kill her myself for you. But hey, if it wasn't for you I wouldn't be wearing this mask and never be that loser ever again and do whatever the hell I want! 

Panel 5: She is crying.

Tomiko: God damn you Mask! I liked Jinmu! He was the only guy I've ever met that was truly wholesome and kind. I even enjoyed watching that stupid cartoon with him. But, then I betrayed him. I had no choice, the yakuza threatened me, but I don't blame you for not wanting to help me but no one else has to pay for my wrongs. And now because of me he's gone and replace with a… demented overpowered cartoon monster! 

The Mask: I'm not just OP, I'm pretty much freaking God. And like God I'm gonna rain havoc, be feared, and enjoy doing it. It's like Uno said "the ones inflicting those pains and misery are the Master race." 

Panel 6: The mask is in a pimp costume holding the world in his hand.

The Mask: Reality is my bitch, and I am its pimp! Now pull the trigger! 

Panel 7: The hostages panic and so do the girls as the bad guys begin to pull the trigger. Uno smiles. 

Miki: NO! 

Paygi: Miki!

Vanisha: Tomiko!

Male hostage: OH GOD PLEASE NO!!!

Tomiko: I’m sorry…

Uno: So you finally get it, Jim. 

Page 86

Panel 1: The Mask holds up a hand with a sincere look on his face.

The Mask: WAIT!!! Don't hurt them! I-I-I change my mind. You win. I'll take off the mask. Please just let them go.

Panel 2: Everybody is shocked and kind of relieved by this.

Tomiko: Jinmu?!

Male hostage: Even me?

The Mask: Yes. Everybody. Just… let them all go and I'll take off the mask.

Uno: You take off the mask first then we let the hostages go.

Mask: Fine…

Panel 3: The Mask is talking to himself now as he prepares to take off the mask. And everybody is confused.

The Mask: What the fuck are you doing?! How did you get on the surface?! Don't you dare take me off, Jim! Don't tell me what to do! I can't let them die! 

Panel 4: The Mask starts to pull his mask off. 

The Mask: NO YOU IDIOT! They're GOING TO KILL US… KILL YOU! I don't care! I'm saving everyone! 

Panel 5: The Mask is halfway done taking off the mask. The bad guys are getting impatient.

Uno: Hey, Jekyll and Hyde, hurry up!

The Mask: Hey pal, you try ripping off your own goddamn face off! It's MY face you're on, you funny looking face hugger! You are all so fucking lucky the one wearing me has a strong conscious or I would go Mayhem #1 on your asses! 

Panel 6: Uno whispers to the other two henchmen and the hostages look at each other. 

Uno: As soon as the mask is off, kill Jim, then the rest. 

Panel 7: The Mask is almost off Jinmu’s face. The mask is clinging to his face and his face is becoming stressed. He looks like he's in incredible pain.

The Mask: Jim, I hope my next host isn't a stubborn goody two shoes like you! 

Jinmu: For the sake of all goody two shoes everywhere, I pray you're right.

Page 87 

Panel 1: Uno is holding Tomiko by gunpoint and smiling.

Uno: I'm going to enjoy killing you for what you did to me.

Tomiko: What exactly did I do to you again?

Uno: Seriously?! You pretend to love me. You took everything I robbed and stab me in the knee. It still hurts!

Panel 2: Tomiko kicks Uno in the knee and grabbed his gun. He is surprised and has a lot of pain. 

Tomiko: Thanks for reminding me dip shit!

Uno: AHHHHH! 

Panel 3: She then uses that gun and fires the other gun off Kasabuta hand and the male hostage runs away. 

Kasabuta: AAAHHH!

Male hostage: OHMYGODOHMYGOD!!!

Panel 4: The Mask snaps back onto Jinmu’s face and he’s pretty shocked how awesome she is. The male hostage runs back off panel. 

The Mask: Hah?! 

Male hostage: Iwishyouguysluckthanksbye! 

Panel 5: Timiko points the gun at Shanku who is holding Miki. He is raising her up as a meat shield and the gun to the back of her head to makes it harder for her to hit him. 

Tomiko: Drop her, asshole!

Miki: Tomi- ah!

Shanku: You put down your gun!

Panel 6: The Mask walks near Tomiko. She is still trying to get a straight shot. 

The Mask: Wow! I didn't know I was drugged and robbed by a sexier version of John Wick. I'm kinda honored now!

Timiko: Shut up Mask! I need to focus! I can't get a straight shot. 

Panel 7: The Mask is looking at the guy’s gun. 

Panel 8: His gun says “Chekhov” on it.

Panel 9: The Mask then looks at the fourth wall, smiles, and waggles his nonexistent eyebrows. 

Page 88

Panel 1: The Mask touches her gun and pushes it down.

The Mask: Now-now! Let's be civilized. There's no need to exchange lead. 

Panel 2: She raises her gun back up and aims. 

Tomiko: Don't distract me! I need to concentrate or I might hit Miki. 

The Mask: Oh, you're not gonna hit her. 

Panel 3: The Mask then drops broken bullets from his hand and she checks the magazine and her gun that's now missing bullets.

The Mask: Especially since, you don't have any of these now. (And don't bother picking them up, I broke them.)

Tomiko: What?! How did you do that?! Why did you do that?! 

Panel 4: Shanku smiles and rises back up to pick her up by the shoulders and sticks the gun out knowing that she can't shoot it out of his hand now. 

Miki: MASK!!!

Shanku: Well! Thanks for the magic trick. But why the sudden change of heart again? 

The Mask: Mood swings. I still had a bit of Jim stuck in me mental teeth but now it's been dislodge and I'm a heartless bastard again. So go ahead and shoot her already.

Miki: FUCK YOU!!!

Panel 5: Miki is incredibly scared.

Tomiko: Let her go! Take me instead! Miki, I'm sorry for everything I've done to you, Paygi, and Vanisha! 

Miki: No. I get it now. It was either our friendship or your life. 

Tomiko: You guys were my life. And I messed that up forever. 

Panel 6: Shanku smiles and gets ready to pull the trigger. 

Shanku: Cute. But it's too late for bargaining. Let her sacrifice be a warning. DON’T MESS WITH THE TOUGH GUY GANG!!!

Miki: NOOOOOOOOOO! 

Panel 7: Tomiko, Paygi, and Vanisha are in fear of seeing your best friend die. But The Mask is smirking. 

Tomiko, Paygi, Vanisha: MIKI!!!!!

Page 89

Panel 1: Miki opens one of her eyes to look at the gun. Shanku is confused as the gun is not firing instead of making clicking sounds.

Shanku: Hey, wait a minute. What's wrong with my gun?

Panel 2: Shanku pulls the gun from her head and instead fires it away from her only for a red flag that says “Взрыв!” On it with confetti and making a party noise. He and Miki are stupefied as the mask is laughing his ass off in the background.

The Mask: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! GOT YOU!!! I SWAPPED OUT YOUR GUN WITH CHEKHOV’S GUN! GET IT! AHAHAHAHAHA!

Panel 3: The girls attack Mask by kicking him.

Tomiko: MASK!!! THAT ISN'T FUNNY!!!

Paygi: WE THOUGHT SHE WAS GOING TO DIE!!!

Vanisha: You have a cruel sense of humor you know. 

The Mask: ouch ouch ouch! This is the thanks I get?!

Panel 4: Miki is crying and screaming out of anger and fear. Shanku is still holding the gun and trying to process what the hell just happened.

Miki: FUCK YOU MASK! AND YOU TO JINMU! I THOUGHT I WAS GONNA DIE! 

Panel 5: Shanku drops the gun and picks up his knife and raises it in the air. There's a smaller panel inside where The Mask is paying attention while he's been kicked and noticing the knife. 

Shanku: OH, YOU'RE GOING TO DIE!!!

Panel 6: Shanku stabs Miki in the forehead.

Panel 7: The girls are shocked to see their friend be killed.

Page 90

Panel 1: Miki pops in a puff of smoke and turns into a log. Shanku is surprised.

Shanku: What?! 

Tomiko, Paygi, Vanisha: What?!  
  
Panel 2: The Mask also puffs into smoking and is replaced by a log.   
  
The Mask: Wow!

Panel 3: The Mask is now upside down and standing on the ceiling, cosplaying as Naruto (with Tic-Tac-Toe markings) and holding Miki in the traditional man picking up the damsel but somehow defy gravity. She is traumatized and shaking.

Mask: That… was a close shave.

Panel 4: The Mask then drops her and she falls down. 

The Mask: NO! Actually…

Miki: Aaaaaah!

Panel 5: The girls catch her. The Mask then appears from off panel dress like a martial artist and kicks Shanku off panel and his knife flies up.

The Mask: WAAAAAH!

Panel 6, 7, 8: Shanku is thrown to a barber’s chair, The Mask (who is dressed as an old timey barber) is somehow next to it, and he catches the knife and sharpens it. The chair then locks Shanku into place as The Mask pours some shaving cream into his hand. He then slaps the shaving cream all over Shanku face. 

Panel 9: The Mask is smiling menacingly as he holds the knife to Shanku’s face, who is now in deep fear.

The Mask: This is a close shave!!!

Page 91

Panel 1: In a cartoonish whirlwind, The Mask is shaving Shanku’s beard as he struggles. 

The Mask: AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!

Shanku: AAAAAAAAAAAAH!!! …

Panel 2: The Mask stops and presents a mirror to show Shanku’s now completely shaven face without his beard and he's looking much younger now.

Shanku: AAAAAAAHHH-uh?

Panel 3: Shanku examines his new face and he's quite amazed.

The Mask: What do you think? Not what you were expecting, uh?

Shanku: Yeah. I actually never seen myself without a beard in a while. I actually look surprisingly goo-

Panel 4: Shanku’s ears fall off. 

Panel 5: Blood is gushing from his ear holes as he watches in horror and The Mask is biting on his fingernails in shock.

Shanku: AAAAAHHH MY EARS!?!?!

The Mask: (girlish shriek) Oops! My bad! 

Panel 6: The Mask then licks two giant Styptic Pencils

The Mask: Don't worry I can fix this!

Panel 7: The Mask then sticks the Styptic Pencils into Shanku ear holes as he screams in pain from the burning.

Mask: Nothing a little Antihemorrhagic can’t fix! (I'm surprised I know this word.)

Shanku: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAW IT BURNS!!!!

Page 92

Panel 1: The Mask brushes Shanku’s shoulders.

Shanku: My Ears! They're gone!

The Mask: Hey, don't sweat it, you look good without ears. It works for me as well!

Shanku: I CAN'T HEAR ANYTHING!!! PUT MY EARS BACK ON YOU FREAK!!! 

Panel 2: The Mask then pulls the lever and Shanku is ejected from the seat and into the other henchmen. 

The Mask: What do I look like to you?! I am dressed as an old timey barber, not a sergeant! Now get off and have a nice night. NEXT!!!

Panel 3: Vanisha starts to giggle a little bit. And everybody is quite shocked by this rare treat. Including The Mask, that stretches his head to her.

Vanisha: Hahaha… 

Everybody: DID VANISHA JUST LAUGH?! 

Vanisha: What? I thought what he said was funny. 

Panel 4: The rest of The Mask’s body comes in to scene

The Mask: Funny? As in you like me, funny?

Panel 5: But then he does an angry face.

The Mask: Or you think I am a pathetic loser, funny?

Panel 6: The Mask is holding Shanku’s knife behind his back. 

Vanisha: What you said about “old Timey barber, not a sergeant,” I thought it was really clever because barbers were surgeons back then. You can be funny and likable if you stopped the cruel humor and hurt less people. 

The Mask: "barbers and surgeons”? I-I mean yeah! Glad you got that joke.  
  
Page 93

Panel 1: The Mask is now holding his hands up in enjoyment with the knife still in his fist.

The Mask: Wow! Somebody actually laughed at me in a kind away! And from a pretty girl at that!

Panel 2: The Mask spreads out his arms with the knife still in his fist. 

The Mask: Suddenly I'm overjoyed with joy…

Panel 3: The Mask smiles and then throws his fist into his palm but that fist was holding the knife and the knife goes right through his open hand.

The Mask: and peace!

Panel 4: Same scene but he is still smiling and blood is running through his hand.

Panel 5: Same scene but the blood is now running through his arm. 

Panel 6: same scene but now the blood is dripping down his elbow and his eye is twitching. 

Panel 7: The Mask then over dramatically (for a very good reason) screams at the knife lodged in his hand in a crazy Tex Avery fashion and the girls are horrified, 

Mask: FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU-

Panel 8: we see a colorful technical difficulties screen. The center of the screen is the mask doing a D’oh face and the speech bubble %@&%. There's also a BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP sound effect.

Page 94

Panel 1: The Mask is looking at the fourth wall while he's wrapping his hand with Band-Aids. We see the villains in the background confused and dazed. 

The Mask: Sorry about that reader, the Mangaka honestly has no idea what he's doing and can't decide on a tone. But we'll try to keep the gore and the swearing to a minimum from now on.

Panel 2: Same scene except he is crossing his pinky finger with his other finger and winking.

The Mask: Pinky promise.

Uno: Where the fuck were we?! 

Kasabuta: There was nothing but colors in a beeping noise. 

Shanku: Were- were we dead? 

Panel 3: The remaining three bad guys get back up and head over to the hostages.

Uno: That's it! I can't take it anymore! If this freak is going to kill us, that it's a murder suicide. Kill the hostages quick!

Shanku: What? I still can't hear anything.

Uno: I SAID KILL THE-

Panel 4: The Mask spreads out his hand to stop the bad guys and he is dressed up as Benedict Cumberbatch’s Sherlock.

The Mask: Hold it right there, chaps! I'm afraid this façade has gone out of hand. Therefore, I'm putting an end to this rubbish.

Uno: What the hell is wrong with your voice? Are you trying to do a British accent?

Kasabuta: He can't do that. Japanese is a pitch language, not stress. We don't really have accents.

Shanku: I can't hear what he or any of your guy’s is saying. 

Panel 5: The Mask’s head turns gigantic and he yells at them.

Mask: Well, I'm going to try anyway so shut up, you Gints!!!!

Panel 6: The Mask is normal again and he continues talking. He looks at his watch and the bad guys are in the corner together back to back waiting for whatever happens next.

The Mask: As I was saying, what you brutes have failed to realize is that I actually installed a second Chekhov’s gun.

Uno: What?! Where is it?!

The Mask: It should be arriving right about…

Panel 7: Choyi crashes through the roof and falls on the bad guys. 

The Mask: Four minutes from now, so please kindly wait on that exact spo… Oh! You arrived early! 

Page 95

Panel 1: Choyi is on top of the bad guys and looks like he's in deep pain. The mask is smiling at him and the bad guys are now waving white flags in defeat

Choyi: The… Pain…. But… H-how… am I… alive?

The Mask: I get to decide who lives and dies. But Jim persuades me a little bit. 

Uno: Please stoooop!

Shanku: mercy! No more!

Kasabuta: I don't know how we're carrying these white flags but I don't care. Please just spare us!

Panel 2: The Mask then drags the three bad guys over to the safe. He's grabbing each of the three criminals by the legs with one hand and somehow has a third one. Tomiko breaks a ninja display and grabs some climbing rope. The girls are noticing her doing this.

The Mask: Mercy? Oh, no! You're getting the ultimate punishment. Come with me gentlemen. hahahaha… 

The bad guys: HEEEEEEEEELP!!!!

Panel 3: The girls follow her as she swings the grappling hook over to the broken stain glass window. Vanisha noticed the old Japanese mask in her purse. 

Miki: Tomiko! Where are you going?

Tomiko: I have to leave. I'm behind schedule and I got what I needed. 

Vanisha: Is that the Hannya mask?

Paygi: so you were here to steal something!

Panel 4: She climbs up the rope.

Tomiko: Yep. I'm still in deep debt so I had to get this for a client of mine. 

Miki: Wait a minute… if the client was after a mask, and there so happen to be a second “magic” mask. Then -

Panel 5: She has one leg over the broken window.

Tomiko: I know. I put two and two together as well. But he asked for this mask, so I'm gonna give it to him. Besides, I think Jinmu has proven the real magic mask is safer in his hands than anyone else. Including me. And especially “him.” Enerima city is getting worse every day, and I think we're gonna need the Mask very soon. 

Panel 6: She grabs the rope before Miki can grab it.

Miki: We're coming with you!

Tomiko: NO! You have to stay away from me. My life is too dangerous. Keep Jinmu safe and ready. My client is an actual super villain and he’s very dangerous. And he's just the tip of the iceberg. I'll stall but you guys only have like two days tops. 

Panel 7: She's about to climb down the other side.

Tomiko: Oh! And watch out for Walter. 

Paygi: who is Walter?

Tomiko: Trust me you'll know him when you see him. But he's big, ugly, mute, and has literally no personality other than murder. If you're not with the Mask, run. If the Mask is with you, run anyway. It was good seeing you guys again. I wish it were under better circumstances. Sayonara guys. 

Miki: Please… be careful.

Page 96

Panel 1: The Mask enters the walk in safe with the goons he's dragging.

The Mask: Wow! Would you look at the size of this safe! It's bigger than my apartment. 

Panel 2: He then throws the goons into three toilets headfirst that suddenly appeared there. 

Mask: And it even has indoor plumbing for three! 

Panel 3: A pair of robotic hands pushes their heads down into the bowl and flushes itself. They are making bubbly gurgling sounds.

The Mask: Don't you just love our state of the art Japanese toilets? They make swirlys that much easier.

Panel 4: The Mask notices a stand where that Hannya mask would've been. Instead is Jinmu’s wallet and a feather from Tomiko dress. 

Panel 5: The Mask picks up these two items and smiles softly.

Panel 6: The bad guys dislodge their heads from the toilet with a gasp for air. The mask puts away his wallet.

The Mask: I'm sorry I got distracted. What were we doing again?

Uno: “cough”…. Uh... you were going to forgive us and set us free.  
  
Panel 7: The Mask drops the feather into his shirt through the collar. He smiles.

The Mask: oh yeah, cruel and unusual punishment. (But nice try anyway.)

Page 97

Panel 1: The Mask pushes a button on the remote and the bad guys are flipped onto the seat of the toilets. And locked in place with their eyes pulled open by claws like that scene from Clockwork Orange.

Panel 2: The Mask taps another button on the remote and a giant television, falls from the ceiling.

Uno: What the hell are you gonna do us?!

Mask: Try to imagine the worst thing imaginable.

Panel 3: We see from the perspective of the back of the giant television as the guys look at the television. They are confused on what they're seeing. 

TV: "My name is Angela, hey hello! Welcome to my very own show! I'll introduce my friends to you! Oh no! It's Ninnypoo! 🎶

Panel 4: Same scene but they are panicking at the horror that they're seeing.  
  
Kasabuta: AAAAAHHHHH! WHAT IS THIS?! WHAT IS THIS?!

Shanku: SHE'S HIDEOUS!!! EVERYTHING LOOKS HIDEOUS!!!

Uno: NO!!! IS THIS…. A CANADIAN CARTOON?!

Panel 5: The Mask is now in the creepy Angela Anaconda art style. (Using Nexik’s face.)

The Mask: That's right! It's called the Angela Anaconda show. They used "cutout" art style of real people. It's like South Park except completely unself-aware, no plot, and panders to Canadians instead of making fun of them. (Like I am.)

Panel 6: The Mask pushes his creepy Angela Anaconda art style cardboard cut out. 

The Mask: But wait, that's not all folks! 

Panel 7: The Mask takes out a Canadian TV guide and shows it to the bad guys as their jaws drop.

Mask: You'll be binge watching all the Canadian classics all week. Such as Mega Babies, almost naked animals, Johnny Test, Pig City, Mr. Meaty, Brothers grunt, Yvan of the Yukon, Sidekick, Stinkin’ Around, Monster by Mistake, Neds Newt (clearly a rip off of me), and all the Inspector Gadget spin-offs... just to name a few.

Page 98:

Panel 1: 

Uno: You sick son of a bitch! Just kill us instead! When we get out of this, we are going to tell everyone who you are and destroy everything you love! 

The Mask: Oh, you won't remember anything after this Canadian marathon is over. You won't even remember who you are or how to blink. Your brains will be reduced to fine maple syrup. 

Panel 2: The Mask goes around doing some last minute tinkering before he leaves. He sets up some oxygen for them, IVs, and one of the toilets uses mechanical arms to feed one of the bad guys some sushi flavored Pocky.

The Mask: And before I go here are some caffeine infused IVs to keep you hydrated and awake, oxygen supplies in case you forgot about the "pressurization” thing, I’ll turn on the Japanese subtitles (for the hearing impaired...)

Shanku: What?

The Mask: And these state of the art toilets will force-feed you our cities signature food, sushi flavored Pocky. Bye teammates! 

Panel 3:

Uno: What! What are you gonna do with that mask?

The Mask: I'm still thinking about it but… I don't know… But “maybe” I'll give being a superhero a try. Just to get rid of all this grim dark bullshit going around and really try to inspire people to have humanity and fun. 

Panel 4: Uno starts laughing. 

Uno: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! That is the funniest thing I’ve ever heard you say! There's no way you or anybody with that kind of power with stay a hero. If you think you can change the world for the better… then you are truly fucking insane!

Panel 5: the mask turns around, his head is growing huge and looks like sonichu, and the villains are horrified.

The Mask: You're goddamn right I'm insane! I will eat and crap out the darkness and replace it with my own! Also, I'm insane because my autistic Mangaka is on a mad power fantasy… AND HE HAS GONE FULL CHRIST WESTON’S SONICHU!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA…..

Panel 6: The Mask is holding the door and smiling. 

The Mask: enjoy your fine Canadian crap. 

Panel 7: same scene but he slammed the door shut with a click sound to show that it's now lock.

Computer voice: door locked. Commencing one-week countdown from next opening. Thanks for visiting and have a nice day.

Page 99

Panel 1: The hostages are now applauding at The Mask (and throwing roses somehow) who is walking out of the safe that is now locked. Except for Miki.

The Mask: Thank you! Thank you! You are all so kind! You’re Welcome! You’re welcome!

Miki: Not that I am ungrateful for you saving my life. (In the crudest way possible.) BUT HOW THE HELL ARE WE GOING TO GET OUT!? WE'RE STILL IN LOCKDOWN!!!

Panel 2: The Mask pulls out the remote and with a press of the button all the metal gates open. 

The Mask: Relax. I took the remote from them. Well actually, the Mangaka forgot to write and draw me doing it but hey, whatever's convenient. 

Panel 3: The metal gates on the main entrance door opens.

Panel 4: Same panel but Kanawai, Daisuke, and a bunch of other cops bust through. The Mask is looking at the fourth wall.   
  
Kanawai: On your knees and raise your arms!!! We're here to stop the robbery!!!

The Mask: Impeccable timing. Our city's finest. 

Panel 5: Kanawai points gun at the mask.

Kanawai: Freeze, big head!

The Mask: Big head? Are you talking to me? 

Kanawai: Yes, you! The one with the big green head! Take off that mask and get down on the floor. Only someone with a mask that stupid would be robbing this place. 

Panel 6: The Mask literally goes face to face with Kanawai.

The Mask: Hey, Flat-head! I'm the one who saved everybody! And my name isn’t “Big-Head”!

Panel 7: The Mask does a heroic pose next to Miki.

The Mask: I am The Mask! T-H-E M-A-C-K. 

Miki: THAT’S M-A-S-K YOU IDIOT!

The Mask: (and whose fault is that, Miss English teacher?)

Page 100

Panel 1

Kanawai: Fine “MASK,” if you're not the criminal then where are the robbers? 

The Mask: They're in a “safe” place. Hahaha...

Panel 2: Same scene but everyone is silent and confused. The Mask continues to smile awkwardly.

Panel 3: The Mask breaks down and yells at everyone. Daisuke runs off panel.

The Mask: I'm saying I locked them in the giant safe!!! Hello?! Does that subtle pun not work in Japanese?!

Kanawai: Daisuke! Check the safe!

Daisuke: On it!

Panel 4: Daisuke and some men are picking up the security guard that was shot from the curtain.

Daisuke: Lieutenant! We found someone! 

Panel 5: The Mask goes over to the security guard on the floor and has a somewhat sad look on his face.

The Mask: How tragic. I tried to save everyone, but now he's dead. He tried to stop the bad guys before I could all alone. He was… a true hero…

Panel 6: Same scene but the bodyguard is moving and The Mask is rather upset by this.

Security guard: Uh… I’m not dead… 

The Mask: You're not? Well a shit load of help you were!!! 

Panel 7: Kanawai grabs The Mask by the shirt. 

Kanawai: So… “Hero,” what are the criminals doing in the safe and how do we open it?

The Mask: Oh, they're trapped inside for a full week and forced to watch Canadian cartoons. By the way, the password is “drowssap.” As in, you can “drowssap” from their ears when their brains turn into tree sap. Hahaha!

Kanawai: Canadian cartoons!? YOU SICK BASTARD! THAT IS NOT REGULATED BY THE GENEVA CONVENTION!!! YOU'RE UNDER ARREST!!!

Page 101

Panel 1: The Mask pushes Kanawai and takes out something from his pocket. 

The Mask: Hey, pal! Why don't you get that bug out of your butt and show some gratitude!

Panel 2: The Mask then goes behind him and pulls out a reaching claw from his pocket. 

Mask: Actually, let me help you get the bug out…

Panel 3: The Mask sticks the claw into his butt. (Do not show directly.)

The Mask: With a little cavity search! 

Kanawai: YAAAAAH!

Panel 4: The Mask pulls at claw that's still in his butt and uses his butt cheeks as leverage.

The Mask: I got something! Hold on! (This is more stubborn than Uno’s Gōmō.)

Kanawai: Get out of my ass!!! 

Panel 5: The Mask pulls something out and goes flying in the opposite direction and Kanawai flies in the opposite direction.

Panel 6: The Mask presents a tooth with a cavity in it on the other end of the reaching claw and he's covered in stink lines. Kanawai shows the empty spot in his teeth where his tooth was. 

The Mask: Well, it's not a bug, but I found a cavity! 

Kanawai: My tooth?! How the hell did you do that?! 

Daisuke: Hey! That was a neat trick! Now you don't have to go to the dentist tomorrow. 

Panel 7

Kanawai: Wait a minute… cavity search?! And I recognize that face…even beyond that stupid big headed mask! You're that antenna bending school punk from yesterday! How are you doing this?!

The Mask: Well it’s a good thing we don't believe in the tooth fairy in Japan or you would've gotten a very smelly quarter under your pillow. 

Kanawai: ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME BRAT?!

Page 102

Panel 1: Okuda walks in panel.

Okuda: It's good to see you officer! As much as this green-headed fellow helped, I'm afraid he was one of the criminals that try to steal and kill us all, and destroyed most of my artifacts, and everything he says is a big fat lie.

Mask: HEY?! IS ANYONE IN THE STUPID MUSEUM GRATEFUL?! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO HIRED US AND GAVE US THE PASSWORD TO THE VAULT IN THE FIRST PLACE!!!

Okuda: I'm afraid I have no idea what this… clearly chemically imbalanced goon is talking abou-

Panel 2: Paygi runs into the panel, bumping Okuda out of the way.

Paygi: Tanahashi Paygi! sorry it took so long officer but I need to find my phone. I have evidence to show of The Mask's innocence and Okuda’s lack thereof. I caught it all on my spy brooch. Please look. 

Panel 3: Paygi shows the officers the screen on her smart phone. Okuda looks nervous.   
  
Video-Okuda: "What the hell?! This wasn't part of the plan!"  
  
Paygi: And…

Video-Okuda: UNO WE HAD A DEAL! YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO HELP ME WITH INSURANCE FRAUD BY ROBBING AND STEALING THAT MASK! NOT A FUCKING KILL AND STEAL!!! 

Paygi: Aaand…

Video-Okuda: And for your information, I lost all my money on illegal endangered animal cage matches. 

Panel 4: The officers look at Okuda, then to the Mask, then to Paygi who smiles smugly. Okuda smiles nervously.

Okuda:… Hahaha… (I hate modern technology).

Panel 5: Okuda tries to run away.

Panel 6: But he slips on a pair of giant glass eyes that was left behind in Page 57, panel 5.

Panel 7: Okuda does a back flip then falls on his face. 

Page 103

Panel 1: Kanawai puts handcuffs on Okuda while he's on the floor. The Mask is next to them.

Kanawai: You are under arrest for citizen endangerment, insurance fraud, illegal gambling, endangered animal abuse, and possibly even insurance fraud because that's what all you rich taint wads do! 

The Mask: Oh yeah that's right! I actually set up three Chekhov’s guns. Totally didn't just forget about this eye gag I did earlier that I was too lazy to pick up, and just got lucky. All part of my master plan! 

Panel 2: Kanawai picks up the now handcuffed Okuda. Daisuke steps into the panel with Tilton. 

Daisuke: Lieutenant! I found a first-hand witness. 

Tilton: And as a first-hand witness, I guarantee you that everything is true and I was merely a pawn in this scheme.

Panel 3: The Mask waves a handkerchief goodbye as Kanawai and the cops with Okuda in handcuffs walks away. Kanawai walks out with a “limp” in his step.

The Mask: Cheerio Governa! And sorry about bending ya “Aerial.” And please do take care of that “blighter" for me. 

Kanawai: This isn't over… Mask.

Panel 4: The girls walk into the panel with The Mask. 

Paygi: WOO-HOOO! That was awesome! I felt like a real reporter! (I mean I am one, but not a big shot one.)

Vanisha: I'm not a fan of excitement but I will admit I did feel a bit… alive. 

The Mask: Well, way to go “harem.” By the way, where is Bird dress?

Miki: We are not your harem and she left early.

The Mask: Will she come back?

Miki: I don't know. (But I wish she will someday.)

Panel 5: Paygi holds up her brooch for one last interview with the mask.

Paygi: So mask, now that you defeated the bad guys, what will you do next?

The Mask: Well, I'm not really sure, but I think I'm going to try to change the world. In my own unique way.

Panel 6: The Mask points his finger to the ceiling as he makes his speech.

The Mask : Don't ask me how, but I got the strangest feeling that the previous owners of this green head of mine did horrible things and the ones that did use it properly have long since disappeared. No more meaningless mayhem, from now on it's meaningful – meaning, just the right amount of mayhem! I want to bring back heroism to this mask and wipe away this post 9/11 funk and generation Z "we never seen 9/11 and anything good before that, so we're just gonna play with slime and ruin everything” bullshit. It's time for the millennials to get to work. So I solemnly vow to return fun and humility back in this world. It's a long road to redemption, so I better get walking.

Panel 7: The Mask smiles and looks at the fourth wall.

Mask: But first…

Page 104

Panel 1: We are back at the antique shop from page 8. The owner is showing off a useless old baseball bat that has “Metropataymia” carved on it to a customer.

Customer: So you really say this was an authentic Metropataymian battle bat? 

Storeowner: Yep! Still has some bloodstain.

Customer: I’ll take it!

Panel 2: The shop owner goes to his antique register and pushes a button.

Storeowner: You have great taste in antiques. That will be…

Panel 3: The Mask pops out of the register counting money and freaks out the owner and customer. 

The Mask: 99,998, 99,999, 100,000 Yen! 

Customer: AAAAAAHHH!

Storeowner: WHAT THE?!

Panel 4: The customer runs out of the shop. The shop owner watches the customer run and then turns back to The Mask. 

Storeowner: Wait come back?! What the hell are you doing in my register!?

The Mask: Just getting the rest of the money that you got from selling my face. 

Panel 5: The Storeowner picks up the bat. 

Panel 6: and tries to hit The Mask but ends up hitting the register instead.

Page 105

Panel 1, 2, 3: He swings the bat and breaks some more of his stuff, trying to hit The Mask.

Panel 4: The shop owner is horrified to see that he accidentally smashed most of his stuff.

Storeowner: My junk! I mean -- My antiques! 

The Mask: Ohhh… looks like you better go to Metropataymia and get some more.

Storeowner: THERE'S NO SUCH PLACE AS METROPATAYMIA!!! I MADE IT UP TO SELL THIS CRAP!!!

Panel 5: The Mask brings out a crude drawing of a map that he clearly wrote with crayons.

The Mask: Nonsense! It's right around the borders of Narnia and Wakanda, and just south of Middle Earth.

Panel 6: The Mask literally pulls the rug right under him where there is a huge hole�

The Mask: Sooooo….

Panel 7: The store owner falls into the hole.

Panel 8: A rocket comes out of the hole with the store owner tied up to it.

Panel 9: The Mask presses a button on the remote and the rocket goes flying.

Mask: YOU BETTER GET FLYING!!! 

Storeowner: AAAAAAAHHHH.

Panel 10: The rocket shoots to the sky and makes a Team Rocket “Blasting Off Again” glimmer.

The Mask: HAHAHAHAHAHA SOMEBODY STOP ME!!!!

Page 106

Panel 1: We are now in Jinmu’s room. Someone is under the bed blanket struggling. The dog is also sleeping on the bed.

Jinmu: No…. Somebody…. Please….! 

Panel 2: Jinmu dramatically pops out of his sheets covered in sweat and fear. His head is now a rich brownish blonde. He spooks the dog.

Jinmu: STOP ME BEFORE I HURT ANYMORE PEOPLE!!!!

Panel 3: He calms down and pets his dog.

Jinmu: Mawaru! Oh, thank God it was just a bad dream. I dreamt I was part of a heist and I was covered in this green skin on my head that turned me into a lunatic and…

Panel 4: He gets out of his bed and noticed that he still wearing his heist clothes. 

Jinmu: Wait a minute. These clothes… are jus...These clothes are like the ones I wear in my dream…

Panel 5: He looks at his reflection in a nearby mirror and analyzes his new hair color.

Jinmu: And what's with my hair?! It's so… Brown? But… actually brown… 

Panel 6: A shotgun blast goes right through his door and scares the shit out of him and his dog. 

Peamon: JINMU!!!

Jinmu:AAAAAHHH?!

Panel 7: Miss Peamon kicks open his door with a shotgun in her hand.

Peamon: TIME UP! PAY YOUR RENT NOW!!!

Jinmu: OH SHIT THE RENT!!!

Page 107

Panel 1: He is panicking and looking all over his pockets. Her trigger finger is getting twitchy.

Jinmu: W-w-wait! Hang on! Let me check my pockets! I think I might just have enough spare change… 

Peamon: NO CHANGE! CASH ONLY!!!

Panel 2: He finds his wallet and notices that there is a huge wad of cash in it.

Jinmu: OK, I found my wallet! Let me just count the… change? Where did all this money come from?

Panel 3: She snatches the cash out of his hand.

Peamon: I don't care! 

Panel 4: She counts the money.

Peamon: Let’s see… ¥100,000. All right this will cover your rent… for now. Keep it up.

Jinmu: Or you'll shoot me?

Panel 5

Peamon: Nahhh, I wasn't going to actually shoot you. That was just a scare tactic to motivate you. And it worked. 

Panel 6: she grabs the door knob.

Peamon: NOW PAY YOUR NEXT RENT OR I’M REALLY GOING TO SHOT YOU THIS TIME!!!

Panel 7: She slams the door. 

Page 108

Panel 1: Jinmu sits back down on the bed with his hands on his head.

Jinmu: What is going on? Why am I wearing these clothes? Where did I get that money?

Panel 2: He is slightly startled from hearing a voice.

The Mask: that would be me. And I do not appreciate you giving up MY money!

Panel 3: He shoots up and walks around the room. 

Jinmu: W-WHO SAID THAT?! W-WHERE ARE YOU?! 

The Mask: You're getting colder, warmer, warmer,

Panel 4: He steps on something.

The Mask: hotte-OW!

Panel 5: Jinmu looks down.

The Mask: Smmmmooookin hot.

Panel 6: He sees the mask under his shoe and freaks the hell out.

The Mask: Thanks for playing now get the hell off my face!

Jinmu: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Page 109

Panel 1: He falls to the floor and scoots all the way to the wall while looking at the mask in shock.

Jinmu: Wh-wh-what?! A TALKING MASK?!

The Mask: Hey, do you not recognize me?

Jinmu: Now that you mention it… you do look a… bit f-f-familiar.

Panel 2: Jinmu suddenly realizes what that mask is.

The Mask: I look kind of different now. I was more green. And I was on your own face last night. 

Jinmu: Last night… the museum!!! The big green head!!!

The Mask: Now, you're starting to remember! 

Jinmu: What I did to Choyi?

Panel 3: Choyi is in a hospital and in a giant body cast.

Choyi: The green-headed man… did I… help make him?!

Panel 4: We see a giant sign with a foreign man doing the "I don't know" pose. The sign says "Welcome to Metropataymia! We exist now!” There is a rocket crashed next to it. As the store owner flew right through the sign with his ass still sticking out.

Text Jinmu: The antique shop owner…,

Shop owner: How the hell… am I going to… get back? Or maybe it's safer here…

Panel 5: Uno and the other two are still on the toilet watching television. They are in a daze and drooling.

Text Jinmu: Uno and the Tough Guy Gang…

All of them: We love you Mega-Babies… Gross us out some more…

Panel 6: Back in Jinmu’s room.

Jinmu: Are you saying I did those horrible things?! I-I… was… a... Monster!

The Mask: yep… well... I helped. It’s kind of what I do. 

Page 110

Panel 1

The Mask: But we can do SO much mooooore.

Jinmu: More?

Panel 2

The Mask: You were great last night! But you were holding me back! You didn’t finish the job.

Jinmu: You mean the robbery. 

The Mask: I MEAN KILL THEM YOU TWIT!!! WHY ARE THEY ALL STILL ALIVE?!

Panel 3

Jinmu: K-ki-kill?! I-I-I-I-I don’t what kill anyone. I can’t.

The Mask: YES, YOU CAN!!! YOU CAN DO ANYTHING WITH ME ON!!! 

Panel 4: Jinmu crawls to the mask.

The Mask: I felt good letting loose for the first time, didn’t it?

Jinmu: … Yeah… it… really did.

The Mask: No one can tell you what do and I can make all you problems go away.

Jinmu: … No more problems?

Panel 5: Jinmu picks up the mask.

The Mask: Power, money, woman, nostalgia, revenge! All this and more. You'll never be a loser ever again. You can destroy and create the world that works with you and you alone. So put me back on and be a god forever! 

Jinmu: All those nice things?

Panel 6: In his hands, the mask seems to smile in an evil way.

The Mask: So what are you waiting for Jim? Let’s reinvent hell!!!

Panel 7: Jinmu start to inch the mask closer to his face and his hands are shaking.

Page 111

Panel 1: Jinmu throws the mask out the window and shatters the glass.

Jinmu: YOU THINK I’M AN IDIOT?! GO BACK TO HELL, YOU SAURON RIPOFF?! 

The Mask: WHA!? HEEEEEEEEEY!!!

Panel 2: Jinmu walks to the door. 

Jinmu: I... really should've open the window first… 

Panel 3: He leans back against the door and slides down.

Panel 4: He crawls up into a fetal position and covers his face with his hands.

Jinmu: sigh.

Panel 5: There's a knock at the door.

Jinmu: Leave me alone world… that's all I want now.

Panel 6: Miki sticks her face out through the huge hole in the door that was caused by the shotgun blast. He is surprised to hear a familiar voice.

Miki: Open the door Jinmu! It’s us!

Jinmu: Miki?

Page 112

Panel 1: Jinmu opens the door and we see the girls smiling, waving and holding his PC, Monitor, drawing pad, and movie poster. 

Jinmu: Paygi? Vanisha? MY STUFF?! How do you get those back?! 

Vanisha: We spent all morning looking at every pawnshop for your stuff.

Paygi: Luckily, there were only three and only one had items that came from a young woman that looks like Tomiko.

Miki: Consider this… thanks... for saving us. I mean we bought this with our own money so you better be grateful. 

Panel 2: He lets the girls in.

Jinmu: I saved you guys? 

Paygi: You sure did! The mask was awesome! 

Miki: And annoying. By the way…

Panel 3: Miki punches him in the stomach.

Jinmu: OOF?!

Panel 4: He falls on his knees.

Jinmu: Wha… was… that for?!

Miki: For scaring half my lifespan to death and calling me an annoying, underdeveloped, Tsundere! (Whatever that is.) Don't get me wrong, I am happy you saved my life, but I couldn't let that slide, and I bet the pain will last longer on you then with "him.”

Jinmu: Fair enough.

Panel 5: He struggles back up.

Jinmu: By the way, how did you guys know where I live?

Paygi: Facebook.

Jinmu: What? I thought I deleted that?!

Paygi: Oh, they keep everything on you no matter what. They actually legally own your soul. It's all part of the grand conspiracy with the inter-dimensional slug peopl-

Panel 6

Jinmu: Ok ok. Facebook sucks. I get it. Look, I don't remember much of what happened last night. I think this is similar to a hangover. I'm not really even sure if it was actually “me.” But I think I did and said a lot of bad things…

Panel 7: Something clicks in his head. 

Jinmu: Oh… Shit… the harem thing.

The girls: We’re not your harem!!!!!

Page 113

Panel 1

Jinmu: I-I-I KNOW!!! Look, you girls have no ties with me whatsoever. Whatever deal you guys made with... “him” has no grounds with me, or “him”, or him-ever. You are your own persons and I respect that. 

Panel 2

Vanisha: You really need to stop blaming yourself. We wouldn't be alive without you and The Mask. 

Jinmu: Please don't say his name. 

Miki: As much as I hate to admit The Mask did save our lives and you should be proud of that. We need heroes more than ever.

Jinmu: Me and The Mask are not heroes. But I'm glad we were able to help… in our own weird way.

Paygi: You mean like all those silly pop culture parodies. I kinda like your Elvis impersonation.

Panel 3: Jinmu looks confused.  
  
Jinmu: What Elvis impersonation? I remember Andy Warhol and Benedict Cumberbatch, but I don’t remember doing Elvis.

Paygi: It was when you untied us. The Mask was flirting with us…

Miki: I was still tied up by the way…

Paygi: and then I punch you in the face. (sorry again). You were wearing sunglasses with a pompadour and going "hey pretty mama”. 

Panel 4

Jinmu: You mean Johnny Bravo.

Vanisha: What is Johnny Bravo?

Jinmu: He was this cartoon character in the 90s that flirted with women in a lovable way, but was always rejected.

Miki: Sounds like a show you would like.

Panel 5

Paygi: Hey, I got an idea! How about we watch a couple episodes while we study and do our homework for tomorrow?

Miki & Jinmu: What?!

Panel 6

Paygi: Yeah! I mean if it's all right with you Jinmu. 

Jinmu: Me? You mean you want to… Hang out with me?

Paygi: Yeah. I mean we're friends now. This is kind of what friends do. 

Jinmu: I’m… a friend?

Miki: Sure, why not.

Vanisha: I always wanted more friends. I think you would be a good friend. 

Panel 7 Jinmu scratches his cheek and blushes. 

Jinmu: Wow,… that’s… thank you… all of you… 

Page 114

Panel 1: Miki covers Paygi’s mouth. 

Jinmu: By the way, what happened to Tomiko?

Paygi: She's out on a secret mission to…

Miki: She left early. We don't know all the details but she'll be fine. 

Jinmu: Ok… 

Panel 2: Vanisha grabs a piece of paper on the floor. Jinmu panics in embarrassment.

Vanisha: Hey, Jinmu. Is this your drawing?

Jinmu: What?! No!! Don't look at it!!!

Panel 3: The girls look at his drawing which is a partially nude anime girl.

Miki: Wow! So you really are a pervert. I guess boys will be boys. 

Jinmu: Please don't judge me. I… like to draw… sexy anime girls… because it's very therapeutic… it helps with my anxiety!

Paygi: Hey, your art style is kind of cute. In a revealing way. 

Panel 4: There is signature on his drawing. It says Stanley Ipkiss.

Vanisha: Who’s "Stanley Ipkiss”?

Jinmu: That’s my artist alias. I want to be a doujinshi artist. Every doujinshi artist has one. 

Panel 5

Jinmu: I got the idea from "Stan Lee” the late creator of most of Marvel comics. And I got “Ipkiss” from one of Miki’s talking points in classes…

Miki: Oh, you mean the Ipkiss project that was developed in Ghent University to use as a work frame for photonic design…

Jinmu: That I mostly slept through. But “Ipkiss" sounded kind of cool to me so I combined them and Wa-la! Stanley Ipkiss was born. 

Panel 6

Vanisha: It sounds like an interesting name, but I think I'll just keep calling you Jinmu. 

Paygi: Yeah, me too.

Miki: As much as I am flattered about you kind of remembering “Ipkiss,” I prefer Jinmu.

Jinmu: Honestly, you guys can call me whatever you want. Just keep calling me a friend.

Panel 7: The girls take out their books and Jinmu sets up his PC. Vanisha is still staring at the drawing and petting his dog. 

Miki: All right, enough of this mushy gushy friendship forever shit! We have to get studying. 

Paygi: All right! Jinmu! Show us some Johnny Bravo!

Jinmu: Johnny Bravo coming up! 

(His thought bubble: God I hope these girls don't drug me like the last one.)

Page 115

Panel 1: A few hours later, the team is finishing their homework with books and paper all over the floor while they're watching his monitor.   
Paygi gets a beep beep from her phone and takes it out of her pocket. 

Paygi: Johnny Bravo sure did change a bit after the second season.

Jinmu: That's because they were going with a different art style and more slapstick this time. I think some people prefer the original style, which is why they brought it back in the final seasons, but I always prefer this one. 

Miki: We would be done with our English homework by now if we didn't spend all day binge watching this. Now how many A's are there in aardvark? 

Vanisha: I think one too many.

Panel 2: Paygi looks at her phone in shock. Everyone is looking at her.

Paygi: Um…. I think we need to put on the local news right now. 

Jinmu: Why?

Panel 3: Jinmu rushes back to his computer and puts on the news. 

Paygi: Just do it!!! Quick!!!

Jinmu: Ok ok!

Panel 4: On his monitor, there is a news anchor at their schools building.

News Anchor: For those who just tuned in, to this breaking news, the disgruntled high school teen bandits calling themselves "the Tough Guy Gang” have taken the Enerima high school building and everyone in it hostage. Among the hostages are the newest teachers that were being prepped for re-opening tomorrow. This high school has always been what one source called "a cesspool of violence and anarchy” which is why new teachers were brought in to bring back order. Let us replay the rest of the footage.

Panel 5: A group of Tough Guy Gangs with semi automatics holding the teachers hostage in a corner and they look nervous.

Tough Guy Gang leader: We gots the school and the teachers hostage! Bring us backs our leader Uno and no ones gets hurts! You gots until 10s pms.

Panel 6: Back to the News Anchor with blurry footage of The Mask. 

News Anchor: It is suspected that “Uno” is the name of their old leader and is a key suspect in last night’s museum heist. Which was foiled by a mysterious man in a green mask. Not much has been revealed about this mysterious vigilante other than he goes by simply “The Mask” thanks to anonymous reporter, and that he left them in a safe that only open once a week and forced to watch… (Are you serious?) Canadian cartoons? I believe we have live security footage right now.

Panel 7: Camera footage of Uno and the other two drooling at the monitor.

All of them: Duuuuuuh… Agh…. Duuuuuuuuuh….

Page 116

Panel 1: The gang is now looking at the monitor in shock and mouths open.

News Anchor / Monitor: Although they appear to be set up for the week, it is unlikely the authorities will open that safe to retrieve them until the designated time this Saturday night six days from now. And if they do not deliver their leader by midnight… then there is truly no hope for the teachers.

Paygi: Oh… God… 

Panel 2: Everyone is panicking and Miki is grabbing Paygi by the shoulders.

Paygi: Anonymous?! Those jerks!!! I told him what my name was! Would it have killed them to mention me as a fellow reporter?!

Miki: No, but the teachers are going to be killed if we don’t do something!!!

Jinmu: OH NO OH NO OH NO! I DID THIS! I LOCKED UNO IN THE SAFE, AND NOW THE TEACHERS ARE GOING TO DIE!

Panel 3

Miki: Get a hold of yourself! As much as I hate to say this… We need The Mask.

Jinmu: WHAT?!

Panel 4

Jinmu: Oh hell no! No way! Not gonna happen! You saw what I… “He” did. 

Miki: Lesser of two evils. Now where is the mask?

Jinmu: Wait. I thought we established that I was The Mask. 

Miki: I meant the physical literal mask you wear to become him, you idiot!!!

Panel 5

Jinmu: It's gone. I threw it out the window, and that’s that.

Miki: Things don't just disappear because you throw it out the window! Go outside and pick it up!

Jinmu: Screw that! 

Vanisha: You don't have to get it…

Panel 6: Vanisha shows him the mask. Jinmu freaks out from the sight of it.

Vanisha: I found this outside your house. (also you really should've opened your window before you threw it out.)

The Mask: HEY JIM! DID YOU MISS ME!

Jinmu: AAAAAAAAAAAAHH!!!

Page 117

Panel 1: Jinmu has his back against the wall.

Jinmu: K-k-keep that thing away from me!!! 

Paygi: Just calm down. It's just a mask… a magic mask… it’s not going to hurt you.

The Mask:: Oh I'm gonna hurt you real good.

Panel 2 

Vanisha: Jinmu, I understand you're scared of it. But we really need a hero right now. And this is the only thing capable of saving those teachers.

The Mask:: I don't appreciate being called a "thing."

Jinmu: The mask is not a hero. I was barely able to keep it from killing people. But I arguably did worse. I don't even know how I even got that thing off in the first place. I am not putting that back on and you can't make me. 

Panel 3

Miki: We're not making you, but lives are on the line. So whatever inner demon you have that this mask is manifesting into the surface -- is the only hope we got.

Jinmu: Inner demon?! The mask is not my inner demon! There is some kind of evil spirit in that mask that possesses me! 

The Mask:: And don't call me an evil spirit either! I prefer the term "mischievous MacGuffin.”

Jinmu: SEE! It just spoke! Listen to him!

Panel 4: All the girls are confused and are looking at Jinmu and the mask in silence. 

Panel 5: Same thing as before but Jinmu is shocked at what he heard.

Jinmu: MASK!? DON’T CALL THE GIRLS THAT!!! I am really really sorry about that. I told you it was evil.

Panel 6: Miki is whispering too Vanisha.

Miki: What exactly is happening?

Vanisha: I think that second personality is somehow communicating with him, but only whenever he sees or is near the mask. 

Miki: The sad thing is, that is the most sense I've ever heard about this thing.

Page 118

Panel 1

Paygi: Jinmu, please put it on. 

Jinmu: NO! Is this what you really want? You actually want “HIM”, isn't it? You only hang out with me because you want to use me… Use “him"!

Miki: To be honest, yes and no. Yes, we want to use the mask but… we also… want to… get to know you better. I mean, you're way more tolerable than the mask. Aaaand I'm starting to like hanging out with you. But don't get the wrong idea! We need the mask right now!

Panel 2: The girls do an innocent "looking away” awkward looks.

Jinmu: Well, if you want The Mask so much why don't one of you just wear it instead!

Miki: I-I-I don't think it would fit on my face.

Paygi: I don't think I really want to find out what's in my psyche.

Vanisha: I don't think I would look good in green. 

Jinmu: yeah, that's what I thought.

Mask: Typical.

Panel 3: Miki takes the mask from Vanisha and hands it over to Jinmu.

Miki: Jinmu. This city… this world is falling apart. I know The Mask: … I know you seem out of control and destructive, but desperate times calls for desperate measures. 

Paygi: And you are the only one capable of fixing this.

JInmu: But I can barely control what he's doing. It felt like I was shoved in the trunk of a car and I can only nudge him by pulling some loose cables. I can't guarantee he won't do anything worse than any other bad guy.

The Mask:: He's got a point, ladies.

Panel 4

Paygi: That's where we come in!

Miki: The Mask appears to be interested in girls. As his “harem" we will keep him focused and convince him otherwise. 

Vanisha: Plus, if The Mask was such a bad guy we wouldn't be alive right now. You were willing to take off The Mask and sacrifice yourself to save us. You have more control than you think. Believe in yourself. Believe in The Mask. Be the hero.

Panel 5: Jinmu takes the mask from Miki’s hand. 

Jinmu: Sigh… fine. I'll put it on, but this is the last time. And don't say I didn't warn you guys.

The Mask: Well well well, look who came crawling back.

Panel 6: He's about to put the mask on and his hands begin to shake. 

Jinmu: I apologize in advance. Just remember, he isn't me.

Miki: Just put it on already! 

Panel 7: He puts on the mask.

Jinmu: God help us all.

The Mask: I am a god! 

Panel 119

Panel 1: The Mask is on his face but nothing is happening. The girls are staring at him.

Jinmu: Uuuhhh… Bla! Woo-woo! Yuck-Yuck! Bababababababa!….

Panel 2: He takes off the mask and smiles awkwardly. 

Jinmu: Um… nothing is happening.

The Mask: I um... swear this has never happened before. 

Panel 3: Miki snatches the mask from his hand and shakes it.

Miki: WHAT IS UP WITH THIS STUPID MASK! WHY WON'T IT WORK THIS TIME! CRAP ON A CENTRIFUGE, I HATE MAGIC!!!

The Mask: Hey! Stop shaking me you ironing board!

Panel 4: Vanisha put her hand her chin and Paygi looks at her smart phone for the time.

Vanisha: I was afraid of this. I mentioned that it was rumored that it was made by Loki the Norse god of mischief and the night. So, I guess that means it only works at night. I still don't think it has anything to do with Loki. It might be just the nature of shadow wood but I will need to dig deeper into this later. 

Paygi: So that means it should work again when the sun goes down. In about… 90 minutes. 

Panel 5: Miki grabs him by the arm. 

Miki: Then we have no time to waste... Sort of. We need to get to the school before the sun goes down so you can save those teachers ASAP.

Jinmi: Hey? 

Panel 6: Everyone leaves through the door. 

Paygi: This is going to be awesome! 

Jinmu: NO IT WON’T!

Page 120

Panel 1: We are at the school where the police are surrounding the building. 

Panel 2: The gang listens in from the side of the school wall. 

Jinmu: Are you sure we really need The Mask? I'm sure the cops can handle this.

Miki: If they could, the Tough Guy Gangs wouldn't be able to get guns in the first place. 

Panel 3: Everyone sees that the sun is now going down and is almost completely gone.

Paygi: OK. I think the sun is now gone and it's officially night.

Vanisha: Try to put the mask on again. Hurry.

Panel 4: He nonchalantly puts the mask on.

Jinmu: Ok, fine. "Jinmu turns into the Mask" take two.

The Mask: lights, camera, action.

Panel 5: The Mask is now alive and is consuming his head like before and he's freaking out and the girls are startled by the sceene even though they already saw it. 

Jinmu: AAAHH! Oh god it working this time! It still hurts!!!

Panel 6: We see a close-up on his face.

The Mask: Don't struggle Jim. It will only hurt more!

Jinmu: Gaaaaaahh!

Panel 7: We zoom in on his eye.

Page 121

Panel 1: We are in iving color as Jinmu appears to be in a room that's similar to his apartment except it's mostly green.

Jinmu: Huh?! Where am I?

Panel 2: We take a better look at the room and it's a mess. He looks down on the floor. All over the floor are issues of the Mask from Hark Horse. 

Panel 3: He picks one up.

Jinmu: “The Mask”? "Dark Horse”?

Panel 4: He looks up at one of the walls.

Jinmu: What?!

Panel 5: On the wall is a movie poster of the 1994 Mask movie with Jim Carrey and another poster of “The Mask the Animated Series” only not as big and decorative. We also see some decorative photos of Jim Carrey and Rob Paulsen as if it was a shrine of love.

Jinmu: Wait a minute. That looks like my Billy Wolf movie poster and is that Voice actor Rob Paulsen? But who's the other guy?

Panel 6: He turns around when he heard something.

The Mask: that would be the great and irreplaceable Jim Carrey! 

Panel 7: The Mask (in human form) in a fancy playboy costume holding some 17-Up soda. 

Jinmu: Mask?!

The Mask: JIM! Welcome to my happy place! 

Page 122

Panel 1: We see the back of the head of the mask where we would see the seam but now it's just one solid head, as if he's not wearing a mask anymore.

Jinmu: What's going on? Why does this movie picture look like mine but with you in it? Are you a… parody of Billy Wolf?

The Mask: NO, YOU MORON! I'm the original! Billy Wolf is a parody of me! 

Panel 2: Jinmu is getting a headache and puts his hand on his head.

Jinmu: You are? Wait a minute… ow!… My head hurts.

The Mask: Don't fight it Jim. Let reality sinking. 

Panel 3: Jinmu has an epiphany.

Jinmu: Wait a minute… Jim Carrey… Dark Horse… Stanley Ipkiss? Holy shit. I’m… The Mask.

The Mask: Well…

Jinmu: I-I mean you're The Mask! Holy shit I'm your biggest fan! I love that movie and your cartoon series. 

The Mask: Thanks… I love me too!

Panel 4

Jinmu: Where am I? What's happening to me? Is this… the fourth wall?

The Mask: Oh no, you're way past that. You're in the fifth wall. 

Jinmu: There's a fifth wall?!

Panel 5: The Mask puts the sodas on the table.

Jinmu: Man. This is so Meta. But why did you bring me here?

The Mask: Oh, so we can get to know each other, Play games, talk about girls…

Panel 6: we see a close-up of the mask and he points his finger up.

The Mask: But mostly… 

Page 123

Panel 1: The Mask is strangling Jinmu.

The Mask: so I can do this!

Jinmu: Gaaaah!

Panel 2: The Mask is smiling and his head is growing.

The Mask: You shouldn't have held me back, Jim! Now I have to remove the weak link!

Jinmu: Gaaah… you can't do this… you'll lose your power when the suns up….

The Mask: I’ll find a way to stay on this time! After I get rid of you! 

Panel 3: Jinmu is struggling and losing color and The Mask’s head is growing and turning into his original look.

Jinmu: Please… don't do this… you… need me…

The Mask: I don't need you! I don't need anybody! 

Panel 4: While he’s being strangled, Jinmu looks at The Mask movie poster.

Panel 5:

Jinmu: C-c-cme bck… ome bck

The Mask: what? 

Panel 6: The Mask head’s shrinks back down and he is surprised by what he says.

Jinmu: I SAID COME BACK… I CAN GIVE YOU A COMEBACK!!!

  
Panel 7: The Mask lets go of him and he starts coughing.

The Mask: What the hell do you mean come back?!

Jinmu: "Cough-cough" I mean I can bring your fame and reputation back. That's what you really want. Attention. You're a brand. You want to be loved again like you used to be. 

Page 124

Panel 1

The Mask: What I "used to be” is a demented overpowered serial killer for a horror series. And you are screwing that up for me! 

Jinmu: No. That's what you originally were. But then the movie happened and you were rewritten to be this awesome ironic heroic rebel! And you can be that again.

Panel 2: The Mask takes out a graphic novel of “THE MASK: I PLEDGE ALLEGIANCE TO THE MASK”

The Mask: oh really? Well, guess what! I already made a comeback… in my original kill everyone style!

Panel 3: The Mask opens the book and points at some pictures. 

The Mask: See! I'm running for president! Look I farted on some White supremacist and their faces melted! And my vice president is a blowup doll! Hahahaha…haha…ha. Because… 

Panel 4: The Mask puts down the book and looks depressed.

The Mask: … blowup dolls and farting… are... funny.

Jinmu: That is some weak shit. Where is the subtlety in the unsubtlety? All they did was turn you into a parody of Donald Trump. That's not who you are.

Panel 5: The Mask throws the book on the ground.

The Mask: Then what the fuck am I supposed to be?! 

Jinmu: You're supposed to be the ironic satire superhero. The personality, motive, and power of a villain but reluctantly becomes a hero. People loved you for that. 

The Mask: I was made to cause mayhem and death! I was meant to be an unstoppable villain! I am based on the Joker, the Creeper, and Freddy Fucking Krueger for Jason sake!

Panel 6

Jinmu: Yes, but then you were adopted into a PG-13 kid movie. Then a hilarious cartoon show. Jim Carrey changed you for the better. All superheroes started out rough. I mean Batman and Superman used to kill people, but then over time they did the right thing and spared the bad guys… until those movies fucked them up. You can't be a likable character if you go about killing people for no reason other than it's just edgy. Even Freddy had “some” humility in his murders which they failed to replicate when they reboot the franchise. It's about finding the right balance between edginess dark humor and lightheartedness. And you were really good at that. 

Panel 7

Jinmu: We have enough villains and anti-heroes taking the spotlight these days. I think it's time for you to be a hero again. And I can help you do that.

The Mask: Or I could just find another host that's more “flexible."

Jinmu: Not like me, they don't have the imagination, comedic savoir-faire, and charm like I do deep down. And you can have all that if you just follow my rules. 

Page 125

Panel 1

The Mask: what rules?

Jinmu: You know the rules! For starters… NO KILLING!

Panel 2

The Mask: Oh, come on! Why not? And don't say, "because it's “wong!”

Jinmu: Because…. dead things are boring. I mean once you kill them… that's it. There's virtually nothing else you could do with them. (other than weekend at Bernie's and Gross stuff.) What good are dead people if they're boring?

The Mask: Yeah… Dead things are kind of boring.   
  
Panel 3: The Mask turns around looks menacing and he's drooling. Jinmu has an anime sweat drop.

The Mask: When they’re dead, they're dead. But when they are still alive, they still feel pain, remember you and everything you've done to them and tell everybody what you did! It's almost like the never-ending game of torture! Forever hunted! Keeping them alive is worse than death! That Canadian cartoon feat was only the beginning… I can do so much worse… and keep them alive, and they’ll remember it forever! That's how legends are made!

Jinmu: That’s… not exactly… sigh… (Close enough.)

Panel 4: The Mask turns around to face Jinmu again, but now he's holding a knife and the letters ヒーロー (hero) his forehead. Jinmu looks nervous.

The Mask: I don't know… I don't really think I’m CUT out to be a hero again. I mean the last time I tried to get back on that saddle… well let's just say…

Panel 5: We see a damaged movie poster of the Son of the Mask. It's been burnt, torn, and impaled with an ax and throwing stars.

The Mask: I… HAVE… NO... SON!

Panel 6

Jinmu: Oh god that movie… that's because you're a very difficult character to get right. Not a lot of people understand the flare and style in your madness. The hint of humanity in the maniac. Only Jim Carrey and Rob Paulson understood you. And so do I and so does the Mangaka. 

The Mask: What makes you think he and this stupid fan fiction can help me?

Jinmu: He spent all year making this and getting it right. If that's not love and dedication, I don't know what is. He wants you back to when you were truly great and I can help as well. 

Panel 7: Jinmu puts out a hand and smiles.

Jinmu: Just follow my lead, Mask. And we will party like its 1994 all over again.

Page 126

Panel 1: The Mask turns around and thinks.

The Mask: hmmm... I truly do miss the good old days… No!… I don't think so… it's too late to be a hero again.

Panel 2: The Mask looks shocked and his eye is twitching.

Jinmu: Ok fine. Go back to mediocrity. You'll always be remembered in crude corruption and “ass Mask" fetish art. Maybe Dark-horse will make another issue of you every other millennia. Hell, maybe they'll make a dark gritty reboot movie of you that causes a toxic fan base to demand a nonexistent directors cut that will somehow be WORSE than the original....

Panel 3

The Mask: OK OK OK! I'll give this superhero thing one more shot. 

Jinmu: That's the spirit! Just remember no killing.

The Mask: Fine. 

Jinmu: And no hurting innocent people, but help them if they need it.

The Mask: Double fine.

Panel 4

Jinmu: And don't do anything fun with the girls… or any other girls… or frankly any person.

The Mask: Oh, come on. I love doing funny things. Tell jokes, Play pranks…

Jinmu: You know what I meant! I can take you off any time and make you disappear forever and you know it. Now give me your word!

The Mask: Yes! Triple fine! No #MeTo Stuff. 

Panel 5: Jinmu extends his hand to shake again. The Mask is thinking about it.

Jinmu: OK. So do we have a deal?

Mask:……….

Panel 6: The Mask shakes his hand.

The Mask: Deal!

Panel 7

Jinmu: So… Will I remember any of this? About Jim Carrey and Dark Horse and stuff.

The Mask: Nah! This is actually a hallucination from the mask screwing up your brain and taking over. 

Page 127

Panel 1: The Mask literally rips his face off. Jinmu is shocked and trying to free his hand but it's in a tight grip.

The Mask: Now…. 

Panel 2: We see The Mask’s faceless with green mussels and grotesque imagery with a sick lipless smile as he holds his face to get ready to put it on Jinmu. 

The Mask: LET'S MAKE SOME HEROIC HAVOC TOGETHER! HAHAHAHAHAHA!

Jinmu: AAAAAAAAAHHH!!!

Panel 3: He places his face on Jinmu!

Panel 4: There is a green hurricane.

Panel 5: The Mask appears out of the hurricane and we are back on the school grounds with the girls.

The Mask: Did somebody call for a hero? 

Paygi: Yah! We did.

The Mask: WELL TOO BAD, YOU GOT ME INSTEAD! HA-HA!

Panel 6: The Mask looks a the girls.

The Mask: Gasp! By Masami Ōbari splendid bouncy babes! They're finally making a live action movie adaptation of Doki Doki Literature Club! 

Page 128

Panel 1: We see Paygi.

The Mask: We have the cheerful childhood friend Genki who is secretly depressed.

Paygi: I'm not depressed. Who told you that?! And I didn't know you... um... Jinmu that long. I think we did meet in elementary school once but-

Panel 2: We see Miki.

The Mask: We have the mean, flat chested, but lovable Tsundere. 

Miki: fuck you, I'm still growing. And I don't know what a Tsundere is but if you ever call me that again-

Panel 3: We see Vanisha.

The Mask: And the busty, but shy, nice Dandere with not much personality, who doesn't get nearly enough attention. Oooh! I’m loving the POC casting! 

Vanisha: Can you please stop mentioning my boob? (And I do have a personality…) 

Panel 4: The Mask rubs his chin.

The Mask: Hmmm… but where is the last one? 

Miki: If you mean Tomiko, I keep telling you and Jinmu she's not with us right now. She's busy!

The Mask: but then who's going to be the manipulative fourth wall-breaking psychopath?

Panel 5: An idea rushes in his head and in the traditional anime lightning style. 

Mask: Oh my God…

Panel 6: We see The Mask popping out of the panel dressed up as Monika from the game. He smiling and in a sexy pose,

The Mask: It was me all along! Tee-Hee!

Page 129

Panel 1: We see some kind of violent graphic.

The Mask: OUCHY!!!

Panel 2: The Mask is on the floor drooling with a large lump on his head. Miki has a huge fist that she clearly hit him over the head with.

Miki: We do not have time for your stupid Unnecessary pop culture references! Get in that school and save those teachers!

Panel 3: The Mask gets back up and does a running position. The girls are in the background cheering.

Mask: You're right! No more distractions! It's time to teach those punks a lesson they can't teach in school.

Paygi: Yeah!

Vanisha: Good luck.

Miki: Sock it to em!

Panel 4: Same scene, but The Mask pauses and the girls fall down in the anime thump gag except for Vanisha. 

The Mask: But first, a wardrobe change!

Panel 5: Miki gets back up and he's really pissed.

Miki: I TOLD YOU WE HAVE NO TIME!!!

The Mask: Oh, relax bob cut. Time moves differently around me. By the time I'm done changing barely a second will go by.

Panel 6: The Mask is picking his nose nonchalantly.

Paygi: Wow! Can you really do that!

The Mask: sure, why not? There's no evidence that says I can’t in the official comic books.

Paygi: We don't even have one goddamn attosecond! Forget about your clothes and get to work!

Page: 130

Panel 1: The Mask is now naked and wearing pink women's panties and the girls are surprised by this.

The Mask: Too late I'm already undressed.

Miki: HOW THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT? AND ARE YOU WEARING WOMEN'S PANTIES?! WHERE DO YOU GET THOSE?!

The Mask: From your dresser. 

Miki: WHAT?!?!

Panel 2: The Mask is playing with his panties right now in a weird sexy way.

The Mask: I'm joking. (Those wouldn't fit me anyway). I bought them brand new at a store. Men can buy women's underwear too, you know. So why not wear it? They're incredibly soft.

Miki: That is perverted… but also kind of true. But put your damn clothes back on! 

Panel 3: The Mask is holding a ball of his original wardrobe from the heist and it has really smelly stink lights on it. The girls are covering their nose and the mask is wearing a giant clothespin.

The Mask: Are you kidding?! I wear these clothes for two days and they stink like the dickens! 

Vanisha: I didn't wanna say it. But his clothes did stink.

Panel 4: The Mask then stretches his arms to reach for something off panel.

Panel 5: The same panel but now The Mask pulls a high school incinerator you sometimes see in anime. It's like five times as big as he is. 

Panel 6: He opens it and throws his clothes into the fire. 

Panel 7: The incinerator makes a puff of smoke that looks like a stink emoji.

The Mask: Luckily, all anime high schools come with these nifty garbage incinerators. (Probably why we have so many missing students.)

Miki: No they don’t! These were decommissioned decades ago! You just “magic" this into existence!

Paygi: No. We actually always had this.

Vanisha: This school is a real piece of shit. 

Panel 8: The Mask looks at the reader.

The Mask: now it's time for a bloated fashion montage!!!🎶

Page 131

Panel 1, 2, 3: The Mask spins in a green tornado and turns into that stupid superhero costume when he was worn by Archie in The Mask Strikes Back. The girls are on a judging table that looks like something from the �legion of superheroes during tryouts. Each of the girls is holding those X O sticks you sometimes see an anime. Miki O, Paygi X, Vanisha X.

Panel 4, 5, 6: The Mask spins in a green tornado and turns into a cosplay of Bobobo. He is scratching his ass with his nose hair. Miki O, Paygi X, Vanisha X. Miki is getting annoyed.

Panel 7, 8, 9: The Mask spins a green tornado and turns into a cosplay of Freakazoid. Miki O, Paygi X, Vanisha X. Miki is getting angry.

Panel 10, 11, 12: The Mask spins a green tornado and turns into Wacko from the Animaniacs. He's not wearing any pants and his genitals are pixilated. Miki X, Paygi X, and Vanisha X. The girls are disgusted and Miki is covering her eyes.

Panel 13, 14, 15: The Mask spins a green tornado and turns into what he wore in the original movie by Jim Carrey, a baggy yellow zoot suit, complete with complicated polka dot tie and sun hat without the feather. Miki O, Paygi O, Vanisha X. 

Miki: There, two out of three. It’s decided. 

Panel 16: Same as panel 15 but now Miki slammed her head on the desk out of frustration.

The Mask: Sorry it has to be unanimous.

Miki: AAAAAAH!!! VANISHA!?

Vanisha: I'm sorry. I like the color but I just don't like the suit. It's not the 1930s anymore.

Page 132

Panel 1: The Mask opens his coat with one hand and inspects his tie with the other.

The Mask: She's right. It's a classic but it does exactly “Zoot" me anymore. And this tie looks really hard to screen tone. 

Miki: You're a high school student and you're going to a high school. Why not just wear your high school uniform?!

Panel 2: The Mask has a stroke of genius.

The Mask: By the amazing nurse Nanako’s shoulder padded French maid dress! That's an excellent idea! 

Panel 3: The Mask spins around this time in a yellow tornado.

Panel 4: And reappears in a yellow version of his high school uniform complete with red polka dot tie. 

Panel 5: He then takes out an old high school hat like the one he wore at his job and the feather he got from Tomiko. 

The Mask: Now for the final naughty touch.

Panel 6: The Mask sniffed the feather across his nose.

Panel 7: He inhales the feather so hard it goes to his nostril.

Panel 8: He sticks his fingers through the other nostril…

Panel 9: ��And pulls out the feather through his nose.

Panel 10: He places the feather on his hat.

The Mask: Stuck a feather in his cap…🎶

Panel 11: he places the hat on his head.

The Mask: and called it…🎶

Page 133 

Panel 1: We see large panels of The Mask and his awesome new costume. 

Mask: Matrimony!!!🎶 

Panel 2: We are at the girls on the judging tables. Miki O, Paygi O, Vanisha O.

Miki: There! It is now unanimous! Now get in there and save those teachers!!!

Panel 3: The Mask is in a running position like before. 

The Mask: You got it! Look out mad world! The mask is back to being a hero and he's ready to party!!! P-A-R-T-whY?

Panel 4: He zooms off screen. And the girls are just standing there.

The Mask: BECAUSE WHY NOT!!!???

Miki: Well at least his English spelling is getting better. You're welcome!!!

Page 134

Panel 1: Kanawai is talking into the megaphone, as the SAT team gets ready.

Kanawai: All right, we raid this building’s top floor immediately. Remember to use beanbag rounds.

SAT Team Member: We're out of beanbags rounds. Budget cuts.

Kanawai: Goddamnit… then just shoot their feet. I don't know. On my mark... 

Panel 2: In a flash of yellow and green, the SAT Team’s guns fall apart and are replaced with bags of sugar. 

The Mask: I don't think “Mark” would appreciate you being on him and talking like you own him. 

Panel 3: The Mask appears right next to Kanawai and Daisuke.

Kanawai: You?! 

Daisuke: Oh awesome, you're back! And I love the new outfit!

The Mask: Thanks! Now stand aside “Kellaway” & "Doyle.” Let an unprofessional, unqualified, mood swinging teen take care of this delicate and life-threatening situation!

Daisuke: But my name is Daisuke.

The Mask: Oh Sorry. I forgot your name so I took a guess. 

Panel 4

The Mask: But before I save the day… again, I want to bring back an old tradition of ours.

Kanawai: What tradition?

The Mask: Why the one we used to do in the cartoons? And I've been dying to do it again for over 20 years. 

Kanawai: What carto-

Panel 5: The Mask pulls Kanawai’s underwear over his head.

The Mask: WEEEEEDGGGGGY!!!!!

Kanawai: Gaaaa?!

Panel 6: The Mask is now hanging upside down and dressed up as Heath Ledger's Joker as Kanawai is completely blind by his own underwear and trying to get it off his head. 

The Mask: I think you and I are destined to do this …forever.

Panel 7: The Mask zooms into the school laughing with his arms flailing in the air. Daisuke has a confused look on his face and Kanawai is pissed off with his underwear over his head.

The Mask: HAAAAA-HAHAHAHAHAHAHA-HAAAAAA!!!

Daisuke: Ah, gee Lieutenant, are you having a weird sense of déjà vu like I am? 

Kanawai: Doyle!!!… I mean… Daisuke!!!

Page 135

Panel 1: We are in a room with at least three dozen Tough Guy Gang members with guns and the teachers are all piled up in the center of the room as hostages. 

Panel 2: Two of the gang members are next to the window watching down on the cops below.

Tough Guy Gang minion 1: Do you really think we'll get Uno back?  
  
Tough Guy Gang leader: They betters. Or, it's goings to be rainin deads teachers. 

Panel 3: A giant boot kicks down the door violently and hits a couple of the members.

Panel 4: The Mask is dressed up as a greasy Otaku in a Devil Hunter Yohko T-shirt.

The Mask: Excuse me; is this the Devil Hunter Yohko after school fan club? And no, I am not looking for the “Demon Slayer” fan club. Devil Hunter has been around longer and is WAY better! Eat it Nezuko, you overrated Gimp! 

Panel 5: The bad guy gang, especially the leader, is pissed off by him and is pointing their guns at him. The Mask pulls out a remote with a giant red button that says trap door.

Tough Guy Gang leader: WHAT?! The police sent in a clown? Get outs!!!

The Mask: hostages first!

Panel 6: The Mask presses the button and the hostages fall down a giant trap door.

Hostages: AAAAAAAAAHHHH….

Panel 7: The hostages are going down a giant curly fun slide and they look confused.

Hostages: Weeeeeeeeei…?

Panel 8: The hostages slip off the slide and land on their butts right next to the police officers. 

Hostages: OOOOOF!!!

Page 136 (I just want to remind you that this series is going right to left like in mangas.)

Panel 1: The bad guy members are confused and shocked by the trap door and the mask throws the remote over his head.

Tough Guy Gang leader: Our hostages?! How did yous do thats?!

The Mask: well the hardest part was figuring out what part of the floor they were on to install the stupid thing.

Tough Guy Gang leader: I means how dos yous did that so fasts!!! 

The Mask: Oh, I'm kind a like the genie from Aladdin. Except more vulgar and instead of granting wishes…

Panel 2: The Mask is now wearing boxing gloves (with a third boxing glove from a third hand out of nowhere) and smiles sinisterly. Each of the gloves is written in something. “Wish 1: Pain” “Wish 2: Blood” “Wish 3: Broken Bones”. 

The Mask: I grant bodily harm!

Panel 3: The Mask in blinding speed and after images punches the bad guys. 

Mask: MURAMURAMURAMURAMURA!!!!

Panel 4: The Mask is holding what looks like a joystick with the words “manga” on the right side, “comic" on the left side, and the words up and down for the up and down corners. He tilts the joystick to comic. The gang members get back up with injuries and they look dizzy.

The Mask: this is America, god-damnit so let's go left to right! 

Tough Guy Gang leader: Ow! Mys head! Whats are you talkings about? Whats are you doings?

Panel 5: The Mask reaches for his pocket. 

The Mask: You know what, going Japanese is dumb. 

Tough Guy Gang leader: Heys! Where dids that device goes?!

Panel 6: The gang members get back up and pick up their guns.

The Mask: Hah? Sorry. All this adrenaline has got me confused of the panel order. ���I'm not used to going right to left. It's the exact opposite in the original books.

Tough Guy Gang leader: What the hells are yous talking abouts?! Why are yous goings all backwards?! 

Panel 7: The gang members are all on their feet and pointing their guns at The Mask. 

The Mask: Had enough!!!

Tough Guy Gang leader: You're goddamn rights we hads enough! Shoots hims!!! 

Page 137 & 138   
(The Mask is manipulating the flow of the panels and is super confusing and surreal. There will be arrows to show the reading order but it is going to get super confusing near the end.)

Panel 1(L2R): The Mask pokes the leader in the eyes.

The Mask: Miss me! Jar-Jar!!!

Tough Guy Gang leader: Oofs! Heys! How dos yous do thats? Weren't we firing at yous? 

The Mask: You already did that. Or you will soon.

Panel 2(L2R): The Bad Guy Gang is confused why there are no holes in the wall but and no Mask. 

Tough Guy Gang minion 1: Where the hell did he go?!

Tough Guy Gang leader: Whats are yous talking abouts?! He justs poked me in the eyes! Waits. Why don't my eyes hurts anymore? 

Tough Guy Gang minion 2: Hey, what's going on! Why are there suddenly bullets on the walls? 

Panel 3(L2R): Everyone is shooting at the wall. But The Mask is behind them and flipping the switch the other way. 

Tough Guy Gang leader: Why are we shootings at the wall nows?! Didn't we dos this?

The Mask: Do you know, we already passed 130 something pages in the right to left fashion. So let's stick with that.

Panel 4 :( R2L) 

Tough Guy Gang leader: Waits. Now we're goings normal agains? I'm so goddamns confused. 

Tough Guy Gang minion 2: What are you talking about?!

Panel 5 :(R2L) 

Tough Guy Gang leader: Ok yous green headed dork! I finallys figured yous outs!

Tough Guy Gang minion 1: Oh, no he's doing it to?!

Panel 6 :( R2L) The Mask is now hanging upside down and pulling the lever marked down.

Tough Guy Gang leader: I thinks I finally gets the hangs of this! 

Tough Guy Gang minion 3: Really?! Because we're not! 

The Mask: Do you know, I heard the world is going to shift upside down someday, so let's get some practice!

Panel seven (upside down): The gang members fall down… or rather up. 

Gang members: AAAAAAHHH!?!? OOF?! 

Panel 8: (upside down) They are upside down or rather their panel is upside down or they're technically right side up… it doesn't even make sense to me anymore. And it especially doesn't make sense to them. Their words are jumbled over each other as well. 

Tough Guy Gang leader: What’s the fucks is goings on?! Whats happened to the gravity?!

  
Panel 9: (upside down): The Mask is now right side up… or upside down…. And flipping the switch that is marked up. 

Tough Guy Gang minion 2: I think we're still right side up. Everything still looks right set up.

Tough Guy Gang leader: THENS WHY WERES WE FALLINGS?! 

The Mask: You're right! This is confusing! I better turn this around!

Panel 10: It all goes right side up… I think… and the gang members fall again to the bottom… or the top? The Mask is now spinning the joystick on the controller.

Gang members: AAAAAAHHH!?!? OOF?! 

The Mask: and around, and around, and around…

Panel(s)? It’s a TORNADO of 5 DIFFERENT PANELS IN EACH ONE, THE GANG MEMBERS ARE TOSSED ABOUT. At the tail of the Tornado is The Mask twirling the joystick around. 

The Mask: And around, and around, and around, and around, and around,HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA WOOP-WOOP WOOP-WOOP WOOP-WOOP WOOP-WOOP WOOP-WOOP WOOP-WOOP WOOP-WOOP WOOP-WOOP WOOP-WOOP WOOP-WOOP!!!!!!

Page 139(everything is back to normal… in panel Flow anyway.)

Panel 1: The Mask breaks the joystick off the controller.

The Mask: Oops! Broke it!

Panel 2: The gang leaders are really dizzy and throwing up. The Mask throws the broken controller over his shoulder.

The Mask: Well, I can never use that overpowered gag ever again. In hindsight, I probably should've saved it for more serious antagonist later on.

Panel 3 

Tough Guy Gang leader: What's the Hells is going on’s?! 

Tough Guy Gang minion 2: I thought I recognized that green head! I saw him on the news! He's the one who locked Uno in the safe!

Panel 4: The Tough Guy Gang stands their ground, but their legs wobble and stars circle their dizzy heads.

Tough Guy Gang leader: Whats! Its was that freak! Wells it doesn't matters how toughs he is or… impossible he’s is… 

Panel 5: Tough Guy Gang leader: For we ares the Tough Guy Gangs! And this is our territories! So let's avenges our captain Uno ands show this freak whos is Saikyo!*

(bottom text: Saikyo/最強 means “strongest" in Japanese.)

Panel 6: The Mask is looking at the reader with a smug look on his face.

The Mask: That's right! There's another bad Japanese pun coming up. 

Page 140

Panel 1: The gang fires at The Mask and he's moving so fast that he's making manga speed lines. 

The Mask: Fellas. (Oh! And a couple girls apparently… sorry not sorry for hitting you.)

Panel 2: He dodges a bat.

The Mask: This is fun and all… 

Panel 3: He dodges a knife and somehow grabs one of the speed lines. 

The Mask: But this stupid fan fiction has gone long enough… 

Panel 4: Same as panel as before but he zooms and the speed lines shrink except for one strand that is following him.

The Mask: So...

Panel 5: He spends around the gang members with that speed line thread. 

The Mask: How about we…

Panel 6: The bad guys are now covered in speed line cocoons! They are surprised, but their mouths are covered.

The Mask: CALL THIS A WRAP? 

Panel 7: The bad guys in the cocoon start zooming off panel. (Using the same speed lines as the cocoons.) 

Page 141

Panel 1: The Mask is jumping out the window while it's still close with the cocoon gangsters.

The Mask: Kitsssuennn! 

Panel 2: The gangsters are all upside down and dangling by the very thread they are tied up with. The Mask lands on his feet. And the crowd cheers and a couple of police officers as well except for Kanawai.

The Mask: Hang loose, boys! 

Panel 3: The Mask is smiling softly with his eyes wide open and basking in the love that the crowd is giving him. He is trapped in thought. 

Jinmu: You see, Mask! This is what you were meant to be! A hero! Can you feel it? All that love and hope. You can't get this as a villain. 

The Mask: I can feel it… it feels… incredible. But… I wish… truly wish… this was… canon.

Jinmu: Maybe it will be. Just keep it up. 

Panel 4: The girls walk over to him. The Mask is blushing somehow. 

Paygi: MASK! THAT WAS AWESOME!

Vanisha: Even I'm impressed. 

Miki: I knew you could do it. I just wish you could've done it more... adequately.

The Mask: oh shucks, Girls! Thanks. 

Panel 5: He wraps the girls around their shoulders in a buddy buddy hug thing. 

The Mask: Well that was fun; now let's get something to eat. That was part of the deal. (And you're buying.) I'm in the mood for… Saikyozuke!* Hahaha!

Miki: I don't get it. 

Paygi: Me neither. 

Vanisha: Nope. But I would like some Saikyozuke. 

(Bottom text: Saikyozuke/西京漬け is a type of fish delicacy that kind of sounds like Saikyo/最強 so it’s a word pla… fuck it! I quit!)

Panel 6: The Mask is dressed up as Humphrey Bogart from Casablanca as they all walk together under the moon and laugh.   
  
The Mask: Girls, I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship.

The girls: Now that we get!

Every: hahahaha…

End.

NOT!!!!! 

Page 142: It's the exact same look as the previous page except The Mask is stretching his head too hard most of the pages as the girls are surprised to see his neck stretch that far into nothingness.

The Mask: BUUUUUT FIIIIIRST….!!!!🎶

Page 143 (Trump is intentionally talking with typos.)

Panel 1: We are at the White House at night. 

Trump: Hello, my fallow Republicans… 

Panel 2: We are in the White House East Room that has been set up for dinner and a stage. Snobby white Republicans are sitting on round tables as President Donald Trump is on stage with a podium looking like the smug orange hemorrhoid that he is. 

Trump: It is with great honor that I begin tonight's yuge banquet to celebrate... whatever great I did recently. It was the best thing. Nobody did it better but me! Way better than Hillary or Obama! But whaever I did' it well surely keep our pockets heavy with money for a long time. 

Republican man guest: Here here! 

Republican lady guest: I love blood money.  
  
Panel 3: The waiters bring out the dishes to the guest that looks like fried chicken and hamburgers.

Trump: Enjoy are all American delicacy. Kentucky fried Bald Eagle and bison hamberders. Eric shot them all himself. (the only thing he's good for.) Nothing but the rarest, most endangered American animals for my cult followers…I mean supporters!

Republican man guest: Oh, this smells delicious!

Republican lady guest: this almost looks good as panda steaks.

Panel 4: Somebody is whispering something in Donald Trump's ears and the Republicans are tossing their dinner all over the floor in disgust

Trump: What's tat?.... What do you mean Bald eagles and Bisons are no longer an endangered species?! I thought I got rid of that Endangered Species Act?

Republican man guest: THEY’RE NOT?! HOW REVOLTING!!!

Republican lady guest: I REFUSE TO EAT COMMON FOOD! 

Panel 5: There is a weird fog slowly coming in. 

Trump: Calm down. I am sure this is all a Democratic Hoax and fake news! I’ll have some new hotels built on top of some eagle and bison nests and we can make our food great again. So until then please enjoy our rhinocerorororos… 

Panel 6: The fog is now getting sicker and everyone looks confused.

Trump: cough cough...barbeque. Cough cough where is this fog comin from?! 

Panel 7: Someone dressed up as a bed sheet ghost (The Mask) with a real life black and white photo of President Ronald Reagan taped to his face appeared out of the stage and everybody is freaking out.

The Mask: REPUBLICAAAAANS!

Trump: A G-G-G-G-G-GHOOOOOOL?! 

Republican lady guest: OH MY GOD! IT'S THE GHOST OF RONALD REAGAN!!!

Page 144

Panel 1: Donald Trump slides on his knees, trying, and begs for forgiveness to the ghost. 

The Mask: Yes! It is I… the ghost of former president Ronald Ray-gun! And I have risen from the grave to haunt all your asses! 

Trump: Please forgive me Ronald! I didn’t mean to steal your “Make America Great Again” slogan! Haunt me no longer!

Panel 2: The ghost smacks the President’s face.

The Mask: QUIET!!!! I'M HAUNTING HERE!!!

Panel 3: 

The Mask: My fellow Republicans! You've been following a false God! This man is nothing more than a washed out actor that uses people and takes credit for other people’s accomplishments. He promotes hate for profit and wants nothing more than to be a dictator. He’s nothing like me at all! For this I curse you all… with taxes.

Republican man guest: NO!!! NOT TAXES!!! 

Republican lady guest: Please forgive us! We always knew he wasn't you! How do we lift this curse?!

Panel 4: The Republicans are now on their knees holding their dinner knives over to their guts as they ready to commit Seppuku. Trump is trying to scamper away to hide in his bunker until he freezes and realizes something.

The Mask: I'm afraid it's too late. The only way to attend for your sins... Is to commit Seppuku!

Republican man guest: YOU GOT IT, MY LORD!!!

Republican lady guest: YOU HEAR WHAT HE SAID! SPILL YOUR GUTS AND REPENT!!!

Trump: Did you say "Steppucu”?

Panel 5: Trump walks over to the ghost and pulls his bed sheet off.

Trump: Wait a minute. Richard Reagan never knew the Asian language! You’re not ah gost! Who are ya?!

Panel 6: There is a grotesque zombie Ronald Reagan head on top of a yellow school uniform, that shocks the dickens out of Trump. 

The Mask: RAAAAUUUUGHHHH!!!

Panel 7: Donald Trump does a scared anime pose as zombie Ronald Reagan throws up his arms and swings as the Republicans run away out the door.

The Mask: WAAAAUUUUGHHHHRRRRRR!!! 

Republicans: AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!

Page 145

Panel 1: The Mask pulls the zombie Ronald Reagan mask off his own head and smiles.   
  
Mask: PSYCH!!! HAHAHA!

Panel 2: The Mask shakes Trumps hand while he is confused and angry, during which The Mask pulls the power cord of the cheap fog machine using his shoe. 

The Mask: Konnichiwa, I am The Mask. Nice to meet you. Sorry if my Ronald Ray-gun impersonation sounded a bit like Paul Lynde. 

Trump: You ruined my party! SECURITY!!!

Panel 3: Secret Service agents then come out of nowhere and point their guns at The Mask. He is calm and smiling.

The Mask: Oh zombie Bonzo!🎶

Panel 4: A grotesque zombie chimpanzee jumps out of nowhere and attacks the Secret Service agents as they are freaked out by the site of it.

Zombie Bonzo: oooooh!! Wooooooh!! YAAAAAAAH!!!

Secret Service Agents: AAAAAAH! Zombie monkey!!!

Panel 5: We are back with The Mask and Trump as Secret Service agents chases after the zombie chimpanzee and shoot at it. Trump’s jaw is open in shock. 

The Mask: Now where were we? Oh yeah! Konnichiwa, I am The Mask. Nice to meet you. 

Panel 6: The president is confused and points to himself.

The Mask: Now can you kindly point me to the president? 

Trump: Um… that’s me.

Panel 7: Same scene as before but with “…” In the background, just to show the awkward silence going on.

Page 146:

Panel 1

The Mask: Ha-ha. Very funny. Now can you be serious and kindly point me to the president?

Trump: I am the President. 

Panel: 2: The Mask is getting angry and so is Trump. 

The Mask: NOOOOO. You are that gross fat racist fictional billionaire comb-over cunt from that fake reality show that stop being good at around season all-of-it. Now please cut the bullshit and kindly point me to the real president of the United States of America!

Trump: DONT YA DAR CALL ME TAT FILTHY WURD, YA LITTL CUNT AND FOR THE LAST TIME I AM THE PRESIDONT! PRESIDONT DONOLD JON TRUMP! I WON THE ELECTON! LOOK AT MY RADINGS! 

Panel 3: Same scene and that awkward silence is back but now all the dots (…..) In the background are falling to the floor.

Panel 4: The Mask is lashing out at the very panel itself and yelling at the fourth wall. 

The Mask: OK THAT'S IT! I HAD ENOUGH! WHO IS WRITING THIS! IT'S THAT AUTISTIC MANGKA HACK ISN'T IT?! YOU ARE THE WORST WRITER EVER AND YOUR ART SUCKS! DO YOU THINK I DIDN'T NOTICE THAT YOU JUST STOLE A BUNCH OF JOKES INCLUDING THAT STUPID PRESIDENT TRUMP JOKE FROM THE SIMPSONS?! AND YOUR UNSUBTLE SELF-ORIGINAL SERIES PROMOTION WAS CRINGE INDUCING! SO WHAT IT HAS BLACK ANIME CHARACTERS?! BIG FUCKING DEAL YOU WHITE, TALENTLESS, CREDIT STEALING, AUTISTIC BLOWHARD! AND ANOTHER THING, WHAT IS WITH THE-

Panel 5: The same guy who whispered into Donald Trump's ear on page 143 panel four whispers something into his nonexistent ears.

The Mask: What's that?…….

Panel 6: Same as before, but The Mask is freaking out by this news.

The Mask: President Donald Trump is real?! How?!… Electoral College, Russian interference, and Facebook?! 

Panel 7: The Mask has anime depression lines on his head and is leaning towards the floor in depression.

The Mask: Oh dear god. The “real” world really is crazier than me… sigh…

Page 147

Panel 1: The Mask is smiling shaking Trumps hand.

The Mask: Konnichiwa, "President Trump"… I'm the Mask. Nice to meet you!

Trump: Um… yes. It must be very nice to meet me.

Panel 2: Trump is flattered over what the mask says to him. 

The Mask: Say… you're a lot taller than I was expecting.

Trump: Well I am 6 feet 3.

The Mask: Oh really? How much is that in meters.

Trump: Oh! I think that's around 100.3 met…

Panel 3: The Mask slams Trump with a giant mallet flattening him.

Panel 4: We see Trump now small and shaped like a bean with his tongue out and seeing stars and a really long bump on his head that's pushing he's really large come over to his back. 

The Mask: WELL NOT ANYMORE!!! HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!

Panel 5: Trump inspects his new body and sees how tall the mask now is.

Trump: MY BODY!!! MY BEATIFUL BODY!!! WHA HAV YOU DON TOO ME?!?!

Panel 6: The Mask gives Trump a front wedgy and pierces his underwear using his protruding lump on his head.

The Mask: Uh-oh! Let me cover that bald spot for you, "Missa President!" 

Trump: AAAAAAAAH?!

Page 148

Panel 1: The short and wedged Trump is scooting on the floor corner to a wall, as The Mask’s shadow grows closer.

Trump: Stup! You can do this too me! I'm the presidont! And I bout it fair and square like everyone ails! I did nothin rong! 

Panel 2: The Mask is looking down at the president.

The Mask: Aren't you adorable? But in all seriousness, the only thing you were good at was complementing Nazis and KKK, disrespecting blacks, Mexicans, Muslims, and virtually anyone who isn't white, giving all our moneys to the rich and the military, destroying a National park for oil, exiting the Paris agreement, calling African countries “shit hole countries”, tearing the nation in two, failing to stop COVID-19 from entering America (which ironically made the Mangka write and draw this very fan fiction), and a fuck ton of other things that are not just in the top of my head and a quintillion fuck ton more of other stuff that you will eventually do by the time he's done writing what I'm saying as we speak. So thanks for the motivation. 

Panel 3: The Mask looks at the fourth wall holding the graphic novel The Mask: I Pledge Allegiance to The Mask and pointing at the writer’s name on the cover. 

The Mask: Also, I would like to make a quick shout out to Christopher Cantwell and say, "The Mask” does not parity himself as the monsters in real life. What he does is destroy the monsters in the most hilarious way possible. Just like my hero daffy duck did to Hitler.

Panel 4: The Mask picks up the itty-bitty president over his head.

Trump: wha ar you duing?! Poot me down?!

The Mask: What you should've done was wrote something… 

Panel 5: The Mask re-creates Banes signature "break you” move on Donald Trump's groin. Trump’s eyes burst out of his underwear in pain. The Mask is wearing a Bane mask. 

The Mask: LIKE THIS!!!

Trump: GAAAAAAAH! MY MUSHROOOM!!!

Panel: 6: The mask now looks like a green version of Pikachu and gives Donald Trump a thunderbolt.

Mask: And this. -Pika!

Trump:GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA!!!

Panel 7: The Mask puts a hook with a white rope attached to it through the back of Trump’s underwear and falls off panel.

The Mask: And especially this… OK! Let it rip! 

Page 149-150 (there's going to be a lot of Trump screaming so I'll add that in later.)

Panel 1: The Mask somehow teleports outside next to the flagpole with a giant lever attached to a rope spool. 

The Mask: This one's for you America.

Panel 2: He pulls the lever. 

The Mask: BUT MOSTLY FOR ME!!!

Panel 3: Donald Trump is standing insert from his electric attack with the rope attached to the back of his underwear tightening as the other end of the rope goes to a window with a slight opening between it.

Panel 4: Same scene but he flies through that window. 

Panel 5: Trump goes around and around on the Washington memorial.

Panel 6: Goes through the noses of the presidents on Mount Rushmore.

Panel 7: We see former President Obama at the table reading a book next to some tea as the rope over his head runs.

Panel 8: Same scene but he somehow "Black power" punches Trump in the chin while he's zooming by.

Panel 9: Trump zooms by off panel, while Obama drinks his tea and continues reading his book.

Panel 10: Trump hits the flagpole and leaves a dent with his crotch. 

Panel 11: He is now waving in the air like a flag with his American flag pattern underwear over his head and a bit of his pale ass is showing.

Panel 12: A full screenshot of the president on top flagpole with the White House in the background and The Mask holding his hand on his heart and a salute.

Trump: Ya little Japenese bastard! I'm going to bomb the rest of Japan just to destroy ya!!! Ya ear me!!! It’ll be the biggest, most ominous bombs! I will finde… 

The Mask: Oh say can you see… 🎶

Panel 13: The The Mask is pointing up off panel where the president would be while he's looking at the fourth wall. 

The Mask That stupid orange cunt at the top of the flagpole?! HAHAHAHAHA!

Panel 14: The Mask waves goodbye. 

The Mask: It was good to truly and unofficially be back everyone! I had so much fun I love you all (but not him.) Enjoy the epilogue, it's the only thing left. I mean it this time. Good night everyone! Thanks for reading! 

Epilogue

Page 151

Panel 1: We are in a dark room pitch black. (No need to draw anything.)

Panel 2: The door opens letting in light and we see a huge man in a tuxedo holding Pafuka and Haku in each hand. (The Tough Guy Gang members from the heist that the mask through out of the Museum.)

Pretorius: Ah, Walter! You found our Guests. Please do bring them in. 

Panel 3: He throws the two in the room.

Pretorius: Good evening, gentlemen…. 

Panel 4: We see a shadowy figure on a huge desk with buttons. We can only see his body but not his whole head, which is covered in darkness.

Pretorius: I am Doctor Septimus Pretorius. PHD in science and various concepts of evil. 

Pafuka: Where the hell are we?

Panel 5: 

Pretorius: Why you're in my laboratory about 3.2 km below the surface. This is necessary to perform my… questionable research in peace. 

Haku: What? Are you seriously saying you're an evil mad scientist? Like in those Saturday morning kid shows. Ha-ha!

Pafuka: This has literally got to be the stupidest place I've ever been. Where is your death ray Dr. Evil? 

Panel 6: The shadowy figure claps his hands twice.

Pretorius: Dr. evil? I'm afraid I'm not familiar with that name. You gentlemen are clearly confused. Do forgive me. Let me partially turn the lights on. 

Panel 7: The lights are on around the high tech table where the mysterious figure stood only now to be illuminated by a spotlight to show a tall man in a purple trench coat… but no head. Pafuka and Haku are freaking out. 

Pafuka & Haku: AAAAAAAH!!! WHERE IS HIS HEAD!? 

Panel 152

Panel 1: Some gross and thin long partially organic metallic spider legs take them up to the ceiling.

Pafuka & Haku: AAAAAAAH!!!

Panel 2: We see a sharpie looking head on top of a spider like body hanging upside down and holding them.

Pafuka & Haku: AAAAAAAH!!!???

Pretorius: Oh do shut up!

Panel 3: The head is getting closer to them.

Pretorius: You see I'm a very busy man. I have many tests and experiments happening all at once so my schedule is very full. And about 1.36 hours ago, I would've been studying that mask from that museum that you so happened to have been robbing in the same day my assistant was.

Panel 4: The head is getting closer, the metal/organic spider legs around those two are getting tighter, and they are wiggling trying to get free which they can’t.

Pretorius: The word “mad” is a strange word in my native English language. It can mean both insanity and anger but not both at once. So let me say very clearly that I am very…

Panel 5: The head is getting closer.

Pretorius: Very…

Panel 6: The head is getting closer.

Pretorius: Very…

Panel 7: The head opens his eyes and reveals his glowing red spotlight eyes with thick orange eyebrows showing his anger.

Pretorius: VERY fucking mad right now…

Page 153

Panel 1: The lights dramatically turn on and everything is illuminated including Pretorius’ head attached to some needy mechanical spider legs holding the two upside down. All three of them are confused by the mood killing lights. 

Panel 2: We see Tomiko (still wearing her feathery dress) by the door with her hand on the light switches and holding the ancient Japanese mask and all three of them look at her.

Tomiko: Oh! You're doing the gross spider head thing. I could come back later if that…

Panel 3: Pretorius turns his head right side up and smiles as he drops the two to the floor.   
  
Pretorius: Ah! Katherine! You managed to get me the mask after all. How excellent.

Pafuka & Haku: AAAAAAAH!!! OOF!

Panel 4: Pretorius spider head body falls to the ground as his human headless body walks over to them. She walks over to him and the two are sitting up on the ground rubbing their heads. 

Tomiko: Sorry, I'm late Dr. Pretorius. A bunch of idiots, including the museum owner, tried to stage a robbery for insurance.

Pretorius: How typical of Okuda, the broke tosspot. Refusing to give me the mask even after losing his money to me in the endangered animal cage match. Here's a tip: Always bet on hippopotamus.

Panel 5: The two gang leaders get back up and look at her as Pretorius spider head goes over his body and prepares to reattach. 

Haku: Hey, wait a minute. I think we know her?   
  
Pafuka: I know that bitch anywhere. It’s Tina! She stabbed Uno in the knee and stole our stuff we stole!

Panel 6: Pretorius feeds his spider legs into the headless part of his body. 

Pretorius: Tina? You said your name was Katherine.

Tomiko: I go by different aliases. It's never safe to go by your real name in this line of work.

Pretorius: But I thought we were friends by now. Surely, you can trust me with your real name.

Tomiko: OK I'll tell you my real name as soon as you tell me your real name, Dr. “Bride of Frankenstein.”

Panel 7: His head slowly lowers down back into his body and flexes his neck sideways to crack it.

Pretorius: Touché and fair enough “Katherine.”

Page 154

Panel 1: The two thugs try to look polite as they walk away backwards.

Pafuka: Well, it's good that you got what you wanted after all. 

Haku: Sorry about earlier. We’ll… leave you two and make our way out. Good night.

Panel 2: Walter blocks their path. With the lights, we see him more clearly as a huge hideous man monster in a custom tuxedo and weird lines on his face and body that resembles the one on the Jim Carrey mask. He's not showing any expression on his face except maybe a slight scowl.

Pretorius: Where do you think you two are going? I'm still behind schedule and still very mad at you two. 

Panel 3: The two goons turn around to complain. Pretorius looks confused and she looks nervous.

Haku: Oh, come on it's not our fault!   
  
Pafuka: Yeah! We were just following orders! And I think we've suffered enough ever since that greenhead freak came out of nowhere and humiliated us!

Pretorius: Green… headed… freak?   
  
Tomiko: (crap!)

Panel 4: Pretorius looks at her and she smiles nervously as she holds the ancient Japanese mask. 

Haku: Yeah, he did these weird impossible things like a cartoon character. He even did a weird headless thing like you did. 

Pretorius: “Katherine.” Could you kindly put on that mask?

Tomiko: Now? 

Pretorius: Yes, right now. Do it.

Tomiko: Ok...

Panel 5: She places the ancient Japanese mask on her face.

  
Tomiko: …. Ba! Woooo! Growl! uh… Kitsssuennn! …. Somebody stop me! Hahaha…

Panel 6: With an extended hand on together by mechanical meaty spider legs, he grabs the ancient Japanese mask off her face. She is smiling nervously trying to act cool.

Tomiko: haha-haha… shit.

Panel 7: He is holding the ancient Japanese mask with one hand.   
  
Pretorius: You brought me… 

Panel 8: He crushes the mask with his own hand.

Pretorius: THE WRONG MASK!!!

Page 155

Panel 1: Tomiko freaks out in anger trying to defend herself.

Tomiko: No, I gave you the correct mask! That was the mask you asked for that you specifically said was locked in the safe which by the way you just crushed possibly the most expensive artifa-

  
Panel 2: He launches a mechanical arm with spider legs to her by the neck and picks her up.

Pretorius: You knew it wasn't the mask I wanted, the minute the proper one showed its green face. But you did nothing! 

Tomiko: Ga! What was I supposed to do?! He was a cartoon God! I couldn't get that mask even if I tried! 

Panel 3: He drops her on her butt and returns the arm to his body.

Pretorius: As much as I hate to say it, you're correct. I was incorrect in my research and I apologize. Next time I will quintuple check my facts. 

Panel 4: He walks over to his desk.

Pretorius: I should've known that Okuda had no idea what was the true mask. He honestly thought that those space insectiods he gave me as collateral were ones from the 68th moon of Saturn. They were actually from the 66th moon. Worthless. Only the 68th moon contains the mind controlling insectiods I needed. 

Panel 5: He sits down.

Pretorius: Anyway a deals a deal. I have already sent most of your pay to the yakuza. You are very lucky that you have a 9.6 out of 10 success rates when it comes to my 57 errands so far. But next time I'll just send Walter to grab the mask. 

Tomiko: “cough” Thanks…

Panel 6

Pretorius: Anyway, kill our guests, Walter.

Haku: What?! Wait! I think we know who is behind that mask! 

Pretorius: Oh… really? And who might that be?

Haku: Ahhh… I-I-I forgot his name. Pafuka?

Pafuka: I forgot his name too! I think it might've been… Jonh? I don't know, he’s just some nerdy schlub we knew in middle school. Our boss knew his name. But he does go to the same high school we do. We can get him for you if you like. 

Panel 7: He stands up, turns around, faces the wall, and pushes a button.

Pretorius: That does sound rather useful to me. Congratulations, you two have been spared and drafted.

Page 156

Panel 1: The wall opens up to show three masks similar to the mask only slightly designed differently with a few spots empty for other masks. He is covering the most important one in the center.

Pretorius: But you might need some … additional force.

Tomiko: Holy crap! There are more masks! 

Pretorius: Correct. There have been quite a few masks made with similar attributes but feeds on different psyches. And I will collect them all.

Panel 2: He points and grabs one of the masks. 

Pretorius: The one you dealt with feeds on insanity. This one feeds on depression, this one feeds on the inner child, and this one feeds on hatred, which I will lend to you two.

Haku: Wait you're going to give both of us only one mask?! 

Pretorius: Good point. However I can only spare this one. I'm not quite finished researching the rest of them. So I'm afraid I'll only need one of you. Walter! 

Panel 3: Walter grabs Haku’s head with his giant hand and… 

Panel 4: Crushes his head into Sloppy Joe as everyone watches in horror except Pretorius.

Panel 5: Pretorius takes a little round device from his forehead…

Panel 6: He places it on the hate mask.

Panel 7: He tosses it too Pafuka.

Pretorius: Here…

Page 157

Panel 1: The mask lands on Pafuka foot.

Pretorius: Put it on.

Panel 2: He picks up the mask.

Pafuka: O-o-ok…

Panel 3: He puts it on and it merges to his face.

Pafuka: Aaaaaah ahahhhh! The … pain…!

Panel 4: The hatet mask turns light blue and we see Pafuka with red eyes and a physique similar to Lobo from DC comics.

  
Pafuka Mask: The pain feels so right! I feel incredible and so fucking angry! 

Panel 5: He puts a giant cigarette in his mouth.

Panel 6: He lights it using a medium size dragon that he's choking to death to spew fire.

Pafuka Mask: I could get used to this power. I think I'll kill everybody who isn't the same race as me…

Panel 7: He is holding a giant gun and pointed at Pretorius.

Pafuka Mask: Starting with you!

Page 158

Panel 1: Pretorius is calm and the thing on his forehead is glowing.

Pretorius: Seize and obey.

Panel 2: Pafuka’s Mask goes into a relaxed position and his gun turns into a puff of smoke. He has a deadpan look on his face as the little device on his forehead that Pretorius placed earlier glows.

Pafuka Mask: I’ll obey Doctor Pretorius.

Panel 3: Pretorius takes out a wooden knife and throws it to Pafuka Mask.

Pretorius: That's a good puppet. Now take this knife.

Panel 4: Pafuka Mask catches the knife by the sharp end and his hand is bleeding. 

Pretorius: It is made out of Shadow-wood. The very same substance the masks are made of and one of the few things available that can harm them other than another mask user. Try not to lose it. Shadowwood was hard to come by until quite a few days from now when "he" arrives in this dimension. NOW BUGGER OFF AND GET ME THAT MASK!

Pafuka Mask: Yes, doctor Pretorius.

Panel 5: Pafuka Mask turns into a giant bug with wings. 

Panel 6: He flies around the laboratory hitting different stuff as everyone watches.

Pafuka Mask: Buzz Buzz Buzz Buzz Buzz Buzz Buzz….

Panel 7: Same thing as before but he finally flies out of the door.

Pretorius: mental note: re-calibrate the literal filter.

Page 159

Panel 1: Walter escorts Tomiko out.

Pretorius: Well, I guess it's time to call it a night. Walter, please escort Tomiko out. In addition, when you're done please check up on that bugger. You know how the masks can get easily distracted.

Panel 2:   
Pretorius: And “Katherine" please remember to pick up more plutonium.

Tomiko: I already gave you plutonium last week.

Pretorius: You can never have enough plutonium. Now have a good night.

Tomiko (thought bubble): I got a warn them. 

Panel 3

Pretorius: Computer, please look up the recent heist at the museum.

Computer voice: searching… it is said on the news that a young man in a green full head mask thwarted a robbery consisting of seven burglars. 

Pretorius: And how many has he killed?

Panel 4: He is shocked by what he hears.

Computer voice: Zero fatalities counted.

Pretorius: WHAT?! THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE!!! PRECEDE!

Computer voice: preceding data… it's been reported that all hostages are unharmed except for one with non-lethal injuries. Only two of the robbers are on accounted for, one gave him self up to the authority, one of them is calculated to be wearing the mask, and three of them are locked in the vault forced to watch Canadian programming but are set up to survive the week.

Pretorius: Show me live security footage of the vault!

Panel 4: We see security footage of Uno and the other two strapped to the toilet and watching the monitor. 

Kasabuta: Dear Lord! This Mega-babies cartoon is so gross!

Shanku: I can't hear it but I can still see it. Somebody please gouge my eyes!

Uno: This is not gonna break us! We're going to get out of this! Because we are the Tough Guy Gang and the Tough Guy Gang are the Saik-

Panel 5: The monitor is smashed by Pretorius’s fist. 

Panel 6

Pretorius: There have only been a few cases where a mask user didn't kill or at least keep the killing to a bare minimum. And especially saved people. This will require more research. 

Panel 7: Pretorius looks at the masks on the wall.

???: What do you expect! It's the prototype mask! That retarded piece of firewood still only works at night. Forget about him and fix me already!

Pretorius: I'm afraid I require that prototype mask to help find a method of repairing you. It's the only one capable of significant self-regeneration. So please do be patient…

  
Page 160: A full drawing of the masks on the wall and the ones that were blocked by Pretorius earlier are now visible. One of them is the animated series mask in bright green, one of them resembling the original “Masque,” and the one in the center is the Bighead mask from the original comic books that is now split in two due to his adventures in "I Pledge Allegiance to The Mask.”

Pretorius: Mister Big-Head. 

Bighead: Patients are for hospitals and it's going to be packed when I return but not nearly as much as the cemeteries! Look out you recon made for a family movie imposter. I'll finally show you all who The Mask truly is!

  
Pretorius: Hang on, let me put on the fourth and fifth wall jammer, you can't be too careful.

Page 161: same as the last page but everything is freakishly blurry.

End. (For real this time.)  


**Author's Note:**

> Wow! Thank you so much for reading my entire MANUSCRIPT to the end. I hope you liked it. Please give me a comment and give me feedback on what you did and didn't like. It would really help me a lot. Thanks again and stay healthy.
> 
> NEXIK


End file.
